Yo siempre estaré a tu lado
by SoraLove
Summary: Desde que pueden recordar han estado juntos, la presencia del otro es indispensable y los complementa, hasta un punto más allá de la amistad. Preguntas que no se hacen solo atraen dolor más que una respuesta que no deseamos. El miedo nos frena de tantas cosas buenas entre ellas nuestra propia felicidad. [STUCKY]TERMINADO
1. Protegerlo

**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado**

Por. –SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Protegerlo**

* * *

La brisa fresca de una tarde de otoño entraba por la ventana, en aquella habitación pequeña yacía en la cama un niño de dorados cabellos, piel pálida con algunos moretones a la altura de su rostro. A su lado estaban dos figuras, una era un adulto y la otra un niño un poco mayor que él, su semblante mostraba angustia.

 **-¡No te preocupes James!-**

 **-Pero** -trago saliva- **Stevie no despierta-**

 **\- ¡Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi hijo! -** sonrió la mujer- **pero Steve es un cabeza dura y no se rinde tan fácilmente, aunque su cuerpo se vea frágil, su corazón es muy fuerte-**

 **\- ¡¿Usted cree?!** -lo mira con curiosidad- **Para mí se ve muy indefenso, por eso siempre estoy ahí para ayudarlo, pero él se mete en problemas solo-**

La mujer soltó una carcajada sincera, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo testarudo que podía ser su pequeño, sin embargo, también confiaba en aquel niño de castaño cabello, quien se desvivía por ayudarlo. Quizás por eso a pesar de todo sentía una tranquilidad al saber que James estaba a su lado.

 **-Bucky…-**

Débilmente los labios de Steve pronunciaron ese apodo, el cual había sido otorgado por el mismo niño, ya que consideraba que James buchanan Barnes sonaba a un adulto serio, nada más alejado a lo que en realidad era su mejor amigo.

 **-Stevie** -sonrió- **¡Qué bueno que despertaste, Tu madre estaba muy asustada! -** mintió- **No dejaba de llorar y me dijo que más me valía cuidarte porque eres todo un dolor de cabeza-**

 **-Lo siento, Mama-**

 **-Bien** -sonrió ante aquellas palabras- **Ya no quiero que te arriesgues tanto, porque si no James dejara de ser tu amigo-**

 **\- ¿Cómo podría?** \- interrumpió- **Jamás dejare a stevie, aunque él lo quiera** -sonrió sinceramente- **Yo voy a protegerlo siempre-**

* * *

Al paso de los años continuaban las peleas, los buenos y malos momentos, lo único que seguía igual era aquella amistad, de la cual ambos se sentían orgullosos de conservar. Aunque al entrar a la adolescencia las cosas fueron más difíciles, ellos sabían cómo arreglárselas.

 **\- ¿Otra vez vas a escaparte? -**

 **-Es que Dot quiere que vayamos a la feria y bueno…-**

 **-Solo te pregunte que si ibas a irte** -se volteo molesto-¡ **No me interesa con quien lo hagas!-**

 **-No te pongas así-**

 **\- ¡¿Cómo?! -**

 **-Celoso-**

 **\- ¿DE QUIEN DIABLOS ESTARIA CELOSO? -**

 **-Pues de mí y Dot-**

 **-Tonterías** -se recostó enojado en la cama- **No estoy celoso porque tu…**

 **-Tengo novia y tú no-**

 **-¡¿Eh?!** -se quedó callado **-Exacto, no me pongo celoso por eso, mejor dicho ¡No lo estoy! -**

 **-Prometo regresar temprano** -le guiño el ojo- **Si mi madre pregunta, dile que fui con los chicos y que tú sabes que volveré a tiempo-**

 **-Bien-**

Las luces de la habitación se apagaron, hacia pocas semanas que Steve había ido a quedarse en casa de los Barnes, puesto que ahora vivía solo debido a la muerte de su madre. Todos esos sentimientos a flor de piel, por la reciente perdida hacían que el chico estuviese más irritable o al menos es eso lo que se decía a sí mismo. Porque de un tiempo a la fecha había cosas que lo molestaban de sobremanera como el hecho de que bucky estuviese rodeado de chicas o que cambiase su personalidad para conquistarlas, para el rubio su amigo no necesitaba aparentar ser un chico malo para llamar la atención. Ante sus ojos él era genial, justo así, con esa estúpida sonrisa que le dedicaba de manera sincera, con ese cabello que tardaba horas en arreglar solo para quedar con el peinado natural que tanto le gustaba, esa mueca que hacía con su labio en forma de desdén, que fuese tan amable con él, siempre al pendiente de él… quizás por eso perder su atención comenzaba a afectarle, pues a fin de cuentas bucky era lo único que le quedaba.

 **\- ¿Cómo planeas protegerme si no estás conmigo? -**

Susurrando lo anterior para después cerrar los ojos sin percatarse de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué le causaba tanto dolor? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Porque bucky de pronto era todo para él? Muy en el fondo sabía que aquello no era algo nuevo, siempre había querido mucho al castaño, de eso no había duda, pero ese cariño con el paso de los años se hacía más fuerte. La separación, aunque fuese corta era muy dolorosa, había algo que no comprendía.

Recostado y abrazándose a sí mismo en la cama fue que comenzó a pensar en bucky de una manera diferente, quizás no eran celos porque él tuviese una chica y él no, le molestaba que esos ojos vieran con tanta ternura a unas perfectas extrañas, nadie conoce a james mejor que él, nadie nunca lo conocerá tan afondo como él, pensó egoístamente. Cuando por fin sintió su rostro húmedo, se encontró llorando desconsolado, su corazón ardía, posiblemente un ataque de asma se avecinaba, de pronto las luces se encendieron y en la puerta estaba el causante de su llanto

 **\- ¿Bucky? -**

 **\- ¡STEVE! -**

Con solo verlo ahí tan frágil fue devastador para él, quien no perdió tiempo y fue directo a su lado y lo abrazo. Aquello solo detono que el rubio llorase a todo pulmón, todo su dolor se estaba drenando, el haber perdido a su padre, a su madre y el estar perdiendo a bucky eran demasiado para él. Mientras lloraba ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Barnes, este acariciaba su cabeza.

 **-Perdóname…no se en que estaba pensando-** se le corto la voz- **Obviamente te sentías triste y no me di cuenta, por eso no querías que saliera hoy** -apretó los dientes **\- ¡¿Qué clase de amigo soy?!**

El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Bucky había logrado calmarlo y no tener un ataque de asmas, solo él tenía ese poder. Ambos se recostaron en la cama como cuando niños y se quedaron así un buen rato, sin decir nada solo expresándose a través del tacto. Steve sumergía más su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, este acariciaba sus cabellos con una mano y con la otra tomaba su mano.

Ambos escuchaban sus latidos tan fuertes como tambores, fue ahí en ese momento que Steve descubrió de una buena vez que estaba enamorado de bucky, temeroso e ingenuo de ese sentimiento decidió guardárselo, pero gracias a esa revelación todo lo demás comenzaba a tener sentido en su vida. Su corazón comenzó a aceptar que amaba a quien lo tenía entre sus brazos.

¡Oh dios! Y como dolía tenerlo ahí tan cerca y no se capaz de decirle cuanto lo amaba y quizás siempre lo había hecho, pero no se había percatado. Podía oler aquel aroma que solo él tenía y el cual aprendió desde hace años a identificar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente solo él se encontraba en aquella cama, de seguro su amigo se había marchado temprano para aclarar las cosas con su novia, por el hecho de haberla dejado planta. Rogers se dio un buen baño de agua fría, salió para despejar su mente y quizás a ver una película para dejar de pensar en cuanto le dolía no ser valiente para confesar lo que sentía. Aprendió a lo largo de los años a ocultar lo que sentía y vaya que lo hacía bien, pero su mentira no podía durar eternamente, tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo.

 **-Steve, voy a salir ¿Necesitas algo?** \- pregunto desde la puerta principal-

 **-No, Gracias-** contesto el rubio quien estaba en la ducha- **Regresa con cuidado-**

 **-Seguro-**

Hasta hace poco se había enterado que existían hombres que se interesaban en otros hombres y tenían relaciones, en cuanto lo averiguó, Imagino una y mil formas de unirse de esa manera con Bucky.

Por eso los baños solían tomar un poco más de tiempo, en especial cuando su amigo se iba por varias horas. Steve comenzaba a masturbarse pensando en que era el castaño quien lo hacía, también le gustaba pensar en cómo sería su amigo en la cama ¿Seria brusco? o ¿Quizás dulce como solía comportarse con él? pues a fin de cuentas buck si tenía una vida sexual mientras que Steve solo podía imaginarla.

Cuando llego la hora de enlistarse, por el ataque a Pearl Harbor, una corriente paso por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer, sin duda su amigo sería elegido e iría a la guerra, pero ¿y él? Con su condición física ningún reclutador lo tomaría en cuenta. En un principio se entusiasmó contagiado del patriotismo infundado por los medios, pero después pensó en que no estaría con bucky sería casi imposible poder entrar a la milicia, pero si había algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso era de su terquedad o perseverancia como él prefería llamarla.

 **\- ¡¿Realmente piensas enlistarte?! -**

 **-Todos los hombres lo van a hacer-**

 **-Pero yo te pregunte a ti-** suspiro resignado- **No deberías arriesgarte-**

 **\- Tu ya te enlistaste-** lo miro con desdén- **¿Por qué no podría hacerlo si tú lo hiciste?**

 **\- ¡Eres imposible! Espero que hagan un buen trabajo y te eviten ingresar-**

La idea de que le impedirían entrar al ejercito calmaba a un angustiado james, quien no imaginaba a su amigo en el campo de batalla, pues era muy peligroso, aunque este lo quisiera no podría cuidarlo a sol y sombra, por eso confiado no dijo nada al respecto. Por su parte Steve estaba más que decidido a ser parte de las filas de los militares.

* * *

Cuando recibió la noticia de que a su quinto intento lograría entrar no pudo más que contener la alegría, esa noche james había planeado una cita doble para celebrar su partida la mañana siguiente hacia Inglaterra, sin embargo, el interés del rubio por salir con una chica era nulo, fue por eso que decidió probar suerte y así conseguir su boleto de entrada, aunque no planeaba decirle nada a su amigo, pues ya era suficiente estrés para el muchacho. Actuó como de manera natural, regreso a su hogar para preparar sus cosas, pero se percató de que no había sido el único que había vuelto.

 **-Hola-**

 **-Buck ¡¿Qué haces aquí, creí que zarpaban mañana temprano?!-**

 **-Si-** fingió una sonrisa- **vine por lo que falto de mis cosas y ya iba a regresar a la base, pero no me quede tranquilo por nuestra pelea-**

 **\- ¡Tonterías! -** sonrió- **peleamos desde niños y seguimos siendo amigos-**

 **-Lo sé, pero aun así estaba distraído y mejor lleve a mi cita a su casa temprano, cuando volví para buscarte no pude encontrarte, regrese pensando verte aquí-**

 **-Estas muy extraño** -se acercó- **Bucky dime…**

 **-Solo quería despedirme bien de ti Steve** -su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- **Por si no vuelvo-**

Un dolor punzante y certero fueron directo al corazón del rubio, no podía siquiera imaginar una vida sin Barnes y verlo ahí de pie despidiéndose como si nunca volvieran a verse era devastador, no podía articular palabras, sus ojos comenzaban a mirar a diferentes direcciones, su voz no salía. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un ataque de asma, pero estaba a punto de tenerlo, James preocupado lo abrazo como solía hacerlo sin embargo eso no calmaba al joven, quien comenzaba a respirar de manera más y más agitada, le faltaba el aire, empezó a llorar, más por el dolor causado por la idea de perder a bucky que por el dolor y opresión en su pecho.

 **\- ¡STEVE, RESPIRA!** -lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos- **¡Concéntrate en mí y respira!**

No había respuesta, solo jadeos acompañados de sus ojos llorosos, Bucky busco por todos lados alguna bolsa de papel para detener la hiperventilación, sin éxito ocasionándole más estrés, de pronto recordó a su amigo tendido en una cama como aquella vez que se asustó tanto al verlo así tan frágil y sin poder hacer nada, pero en ese entonces tenía a su amada madre quien besaba con ternura su frente y lo confortaba. Por eso de manera impulsiva lo abrazo más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

 **-Todo va a estar bien** -miro angustiado hacia todos lados-¡ **Sarah… ayúdame a protegerlo!-**

De pronto una revelación llego a su mente acto seguido lo recostó en la cama, le desato la corbata, le quito la camisa, volvió a tomarlo del rostro, coloco su frente con la de él y comenzó a hablarle para que tratara de calmarse, Steve solo respiraba con dificultad, pero tenía los ojos entre abiertos, sin embargo, la acción de su amigo hizo que este los abriera de par en par.

Sus bocas se juntaron en un acto desesperado de ayudarle, primero inhalo todo el aire posible para dárselo al rubio en un beso de la vida, pues a fin de cuenta la hiperventilación sucedía por la falta de bióxido de carbono por eso el boca a boca resultaba algo adecuado de hacer.

La respiración de su amigo se normalizo, pero para el rubio esa respiración artificial era la oportunidad de oro que no dejaría pasar por nada. Sus brazos sujetaron con la poca fuerza que tenía la nuca de Barnes, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Aquello comenzaba a tomar forma, era un beso de verdad. Primero suave, temeroso y puro, sin saber cómo las lágrimas de Steve brotaron de felicidad.

Esos labios eran tan dulces y cálidos justo como los había imaginado. Bucky correspondió el beso, en su mente pasaron miles cuestionamientos existenciales y dudas al respecto, pero ahora no les hizo mucho caso y se dedicó a besar a Steve como si la vida dependiera de ello. No duro mucho, ambos terminaron sonrojados y con la respiración acelerada, sus ojos los cuales no habían perdido detalle buscaron otras direcciones para no sentirse más apenados.

 **\- ¡Gracias! -**

Dijo tímidamente steve para después caer rendido, había sido mucha adrenalina para el pobre, aun con un millón de preguntas bucky no dijo nada, se quedó un rato para confirmar que su amigo se había recuperado y que ahora solo estaba exhausto. Tomo sus cosas y se fue con la idea de que el rubio estaría a salvo en casa.

Cuando regreso esa noche a su casa con esa duda en su corazón, ¿Si volvería con vida? ¿y si no? Esa angustia no lo dejaba pensar claramente pero solo basto ese beso para cambiarlo todo, absolutamente todo dentro de él.

 **\- ¡Yo no puedo morir! -** sonrió confiado- **debo volver para seguir protegiéndote-**

* * *

Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero parecía que estaban dispuestos a descubrirlo con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, la vida no siempre tiene los mismos planes. La próxima vez que ambos se verían seria en medio del campo de batalla, donde ahora las cosas eran diferentes, para empezar, descubrir que el tan mencionado Capitán América, héroe de la nación era nada más y nada menos que su "pequeño stevie".

Cuando la unidad de bucky fue secuestrada y experimentaron con varios soldados, él fue el único que soporto aquellas pruebas, todo indicaba que sus ganas de vivir eran tan fuertes que su organismo se reusaba a morir como los demás caídos. Aquella imagen de steve esperándolo en casa lleno de dudas sobre aquel beso lo hacían aguantar todo, conoció muchos compañeros que gozaban la compañía del mismo sexo y que le dijeron a buck que no dudara que aquello que sentía era amor y nada más. Por eso cuando lo vio ahí arriesgando su vida solo por traerlo a salvo, hicieron que estuviera más seguro de lo que en realidad sentía.

 **-¡Steve, Steve!-**

Repitió un par de veces su nombre, lo había visto tanto en sus alucinaciones que no creía tenerlo de frente y menos con esa nueva apariencia casi irreconocible pero no para james, esos ojos azul profundo y esa mirada de devoción que solo le dedicaba a él eran difíciles de confundir, no importaba como se veía ahora, el seguía siendo su "stevie"

 **-¡Te creí muerto!-**

 **-y yo te creía más bajo-**

Cuando las cosas se complicaron este se vio sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo, lo consumió la desesperación, mientras el Capitán América iba a saltar al vacío para poder alcanzarlo en medio de un edificio en llamas, su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Al salir de ese lugar y reunirse con los demás soldados, ambos se abrazaron por haberse reencontrado. Fue entonces cuando bucky se percató de que su stevie era ahora el héroe de muchos, no solo suyo. Algo dentro de él se rompió un poco, caminando de regreso a la base y tras el recibimiento triunfante por los muchachos fue la forma más clara de enseñarse al castaño que ahora sus mundos eran muy distintos.

La aparición de una dama a la cual Steve veía con ternura fue algo que no esperaba como recibimiento, esa atmosfera que proyectaban era como de una esposa recibiendo a su amado de la guerra "agradezcan al Capitán América" fue la frase perfecta para romper el ambiente para ser cambiado por ovaciones y gritos. Frente a sus ojos estaba una persona que significaba esperanza, fe y fuerza ahora ya no podía protegerlo como lo prometió cuando niños ¿Cómo podría? El tipo ahora era el doble que antes y su fuerza era de un súper humano. Aquellas dudas lo consumían lentamente hasta esa noche que fue la celebración.

 **\- ¡¿Te gustaría seguir al Capitán América a las garras de la muerte?!-**

 **-Claro que no-** hubo un breve silencio **-Al debilucho de Brooklyn que era demasiado tonto para huir de las peleas-** Lo mira fijamente- **Lo seguiré a el-**

A pesar de todo lo que está pasando por su mente había algo que james tenía muy en claro, todos amaban a este nuevo Steve pero para su amigo él siempre fue increíble y si iba a seguir a su lado seria por como lo conoció y no por quien era ahora, un tipo de héroe con mallas bonitas. Para bucky no importaba que forma tomara Steve el siempre estaría con él, aunque ahora sería un poco más complicado que eso pues un ángel vestida de rojo bajo del cielo y estaba interesada en su amigo, ella era todo lo que había deseado para Steve, era fuerte, hermosa, con carácter y toda una dama pero esa mujer había sido perfecta hace años atrás cuando pensaba que Steve sería feliz con una chica así, ahora se había dado cuenta de que él quería ser el único en hacerlo feliz por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Por otro lado Steve estaba pensativo porque su amigo no había mencionado para nada la última ocasión en que se vieron o sobre aquel beso, es cierto que peggy ahora era una persona muy especial para él, nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer y es que parecía la respuesta a todas sus plegarias, no deseaba perder a bucky y si por alguna razón aquel beso lo alejaba de su lado seria su fin, por ello la agente Carter era su salvación, podía amarla y olvidar aquel sentimiento por james si eso no hacia quedarse.

 **-Bucky-**

 **-dime-**

 **-Haz estado muy distraído en esta misión** -se acercó a el- **¡¿quieres descansar?! Puedo decirles a los chicos que acampemos esta noche-**

 **\- ¡déjalo!** -se alejó- **No pasa nada, es mejor seguir-**

 **-Bucky-** Lo sujeto del brazo- **Por favor…**

 **-Cap** -dijo Timothy- **El Sarge está así desde temprano, yo creo que si debemos descansar-**

 **-Dum Dum, No te metas-** lo regaño bucky

 **-Oye, tu eres el franco tirador, así que si tu estas distraído nosotros estamos muertos-**

 **-Tienes razón** -continuo Steve- **Vamos a acampar esta noche y seguimos mañana temprano, avisa a los demás-**

 **-Si-**

 **-Steve-**

 **-Te recuerdo que el líder soy yo-** sonrió- **ya decidí que hay que descansar-**

El rubio seguía siendo tan terco como antes al menos era un alivio para james quien ya lo creía bastante alejado de él, sin darse cuenta ambos habían estado en tantas misiones juntos y no se había hablado al respecto de su último encuentro en Brooklyn, eso era algo que los seguía molestando por dentro.

Las tiendas de acampar siempre estaban acomodadas estratégicamente para no dejar ni un flanco descubierto, pero algo adicional que ordenaba el capitán era que bucky siempre y bajo toda circunstancia estuviese a su lado, las tiendas casi estaban pegadas, Digamos que el lado sobreprotector de Steve salió en aquellas misiones.

 **-¡¿Vas a irte a dormir o también tengo que ordenártelo?!-** dijo el rubio mientras el castaño estaba aún sentado dentro de su tienda

 **-De pronto tomas un súper suero y ya te crees en con la libertad de ordenarme** -se burló- **hacen falta cien años para que tú puedas hablarme así-**

 **-Oh vamos bucky, sabes que es un juego-**

 **-Se suponía** -se encorvó- **que yo era quien te molestaba y ahora todo es diferente** -se recostó en su improvisaba cama- **ya no tiene caso que este a tu lado si no puedo ni siquiera protegerte-**

 **\- ¡No digas eso ni de broma! -** entro a la tienda, se acomodó a su lado- **Tu siempre me has protegido incluso ahora-**

 **-Eres el Capitán América** -se mostró molesto- **¿Qué yo puedo protegerte? Tu eres lo suficiente fuerte para protegerte solo, yo por otro lado solo te causo problemas y la verdad ya me estoy cansando de ser una carga.**

 **-Buck** -El rubio lo tomo de los hombros haciéndolo que este se levantara- **Tú no eres una carga, tu eres el motor que me hace seguir adelante todos los días y quizás te dejes engañar por esta apariencia que tengo ahora, pero** -se sonrojo y evito mirarlo **-No soy tan fuerte como tú crees… si tú no estás conmigo, yo no soy lo suficiente fuerte para soportarlo-**

 **-Steve** -lo miro fijamente y pudo notar el dolor en sus palabras- **pero que cosas dices, no debes depender tanto de mí que solo soy una persona normal-** sonrió- **tu… eres alguien extraordinario siempre lo has sido-**

 **-Bucky-**

 **-Tú tienes todo un futuro por delante, Cuando acabe la guerra regresaras como un héroe, ella te espera** \- Dijo con una sonrisa agridulce- **ella es la mujer perfecta, estoy seguro que vas a ser muy feliz con a su lado, serás un gran esposo y sin duda un padre increíble-**

 **-Entonces-** su voz se entrecorto- **¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me case con peggy y que viva esta nueva vida de ser un héroe sin ti? -**

 **-Así debe ser-**

 **-¡PERO YO NO QUIERO!-**

Los ojos se Steve se tornaron rojos de aguantar las ganas de llorar, miraba hacia todas partes para detener sus lágrimas, Bucky solo se sentía miserable porque sabía que el rubio estaba sufriendo por su culpa, pero las cosas debían ser de esa manera, no podían ser de una diferente.

 **-Supongo que ahora no tiene caso seguir hablando-** el rubio se alejó y fue directo hacia la puerta **-Como quisiera poder tener asma una vez más-**

El corazón estrujado del rubio se volvió cálido al sentir como bucky era quien ahora no lo dejaba marcharse, james recordó aquel beso que a primera instancia fue para salvar su vida de aquel ataque de asma y que ahora era para salvar su propia existencia por que no aguantaba más las ganas de besarlo.

Sin decir nada tomo las palabras de Steve como una invitación y lo beso. ¡Oh Dios como espero ese momento! también pensó que jamás volvería a vivirlo, pero ahí estaban juntos a la par, la misma altura y con los mismos deseos que hace tiempo, James buscaba en los labios de Steve una respuesta, que aún seguía en su corazón a pesar de que ahora había alguien más que ocupaba un espacio.

 **-Bucky-** se liberó del beso solo para tomar aire y continúo besándolo como un desesperado

 **-Steve-** corto el beso- **quizás no deberíamos** -lo interrumpieron los labios del rubio quien lo tumbo en la cama para poder seguir besándolo.

 **\- ¡TE AMO! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?** -lo tomo del rostro y lo miro fijamente- **Te amo y siempre lo he hecho, no vuelvas a decirme que quieres que me vaya con alguien más para que pueda ser feliz porque ya lo soy cuando estoy contigo-**

 **-Yo… también te amo-**

Se lo dijo casi en un secreto, solo perceptible para sus oídos, pero eso fue suficiente, cualquier cosa era ya bastante para el rubio. Quien se había resignado hace tiempo a amarlo en secreto, en aquel cuarto solitario en el que vivían, viéndolo partir con un sinfín de chicas y aun así era suficiente para él, pero ahora estaba ahí con el corazón en la mano después de haberle confesado su amor y que además era mutuo. Ambos estaban en aquella pieza que decía llamarse cama, sus besos apasionados al principio fueron tornándose en algo más dulce, buck besaba las lágrimas que derramaba el rubio mientras que este se dejaba consentir, pero sin evitar acariciar el castaño y bello cabello de joven a su lado. Los besos hacían desaparecer las dudas, el temor y confirmaba que aquel extraño sentimientos era amor, entre ambos.

 **-Prométeme que volveremos a casa** -pregunto temeroso el rubio- **No más guerras, no más tonterías de ser héroes, solo tú y yo-**

 **-Desde luego** -beso su frente- **Ya es bastante difícil cuidarte en un callejón y más en plena segunda guerra mundial-**

 **-¡SI!-** sonrió contento **\- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? -**

 **-No pensaba dejarte ir-** dijo con una mueca de satisfacción puesto que tenía bien sujeto a Rogers de su cintura y pagado a él.

 **-Gracias al cielo-** se recostó a su lado.

Esa mañana al despertar muy temprano como le habían dicho a los demás comandos, fueron en marcha a su misión tras el doctor Zola, esa noche había sido perfecta, aunque solo se besaron ya habría muchas más para poder consumar su amor o al menos es lo que ambos pensaban.

* * *

Después lo único que recordaba el Capitán América, quien estaba en una taberna abandonada y totalmente destrozada, era la imagen de su mejor amigo cayendo sin poder ayudarlo, impotente llorando en aquel tren que avanzaba rápidamente, inclusive cuando lograron detener el tren y capturar al doctor zola junto a los agentes que viajaban con él, Steve seguía en ese mismo lugar donde había perdido a bucky, sujetándose firmemente y visiblemente afectado.

Ese día lloro el cielo junto a Steve pero él le gano, después de que se despejo la lluvia el continuaba ahí inmóvil, tratando de embriagarse y olvidarlo todo, de irse de ese mundo para poder acompañar a bucky pero no podía hacerlo aún, tenía que vengarlo era su última misión, de ninguna manera regresaría a esa casa vacía con tantos recuerdos, tenía que ir tras Schmidt y acabar con toda HYDRA solo así podía sentir un poco de paz , si moría en el intento, bueno... francamente ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero nuevamente la vida le juagaba otra partida, no iba a dejarlo morir, No aun pues setenta años de sueño y el volvía a ese mundo más solo que nunca, un futuro en el que él no pidió estar, un futuro sin bucky.

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **SoraLove**.- Este es mi primer fic en el universo de Marvel y es todo gracias a la mejor historia de amor del mismo, hablo obviamente del Stucky y con palabras de varios críticos que aseguran lo mismo. Quiero dedicar este fic especialmente a ti, tu sabes quién eres, fuiste la primera en leerlo mucho antes de que lo publicara, eres una mujer grandiosa y mis platicas en Tumblr contigo me motivaron a continuar escribiendo sobre estos dos, por eso **¡GRACIAS VICTORIA!**

El nombre del fic es la versión doblada al español de la tan famosa frase **"I´m with you Till´ the end of the line"** asi lo dejaron y así me gusto. Espero sus comentarios, si no tienen cuenta dejen anexado su mail y con gusto les contesto, de verdad aprecio mucho sus palabras.


	2. Recordarlo

**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado**

Por. –SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- Recordarlo**

* * *

La nieve recorría su espalda, la sentía tan adherida a su cuerpo, era casi parte de él, después de eso todo se volvió borroso trataba de moverse, pero no podía, entre cerraba los ojos tratando de mantenerse despierto, pero era inútil después de eso sintió como estaba soñando una siesta que le tomaría varias décadas.

Fue así como nació el soldado del invierno, la maquina perfecta de HYDRA, aquel cascaron vacío que aún se hacía llamar hombre era el resultado de numerosas intervenciones y lavados de mente, para hacerlo perder cualquier rastro de humanidad en él, sin embargo había algo que no podrían quitar de su mente y corazón ese era Steve Rogers. Al principio dado su naturaleza los ataques fueron peligrosos inclusive para los mismos agentes de HYDRA fue por eso que se asignó a una joven promesa de aquella legión, Alexander Pierce de unos veintitantos años fue donde el soldado e intento hablar con él, hasta ese entonces entre las veces que lo habían congelado y descongelado se había vuelto muy inestable pero por alguna extraña razón, ver aquel chico alto de dorados cabellos hablarle en voz tenue en vez de ordenándole con voz recia hizo que Barnes obedeciera.

 **-Soldado-**

No hubo respuesta, pero si tenía toda su atención, era como si el buscase a alguien en aquellos ojos azules profundos, una figura muy familiar que no podía recordar de quien se trataba, pero si sabía que eran parecidos. Alexander le pidió que hiciera algo por él, matar a un general importante del estado y sin usar aquellas palabras malditas para controlarlo, este obedeció, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero sabían que la razón era simple, aquel chico se parecía a Steve, por eso no había razón para que el soldado no hiciera cualquier cosa que él le pidiese, después de cumplir con esa misión se le ordeno volver a dormir, fue así como le llamaban al estado criogénico en el que lo ponían.

Los años pasaron y la asignación del soldado del invierno a la división a la que pertenecía Pierce como infiltrado en SHIELD era inminente. A pesar de tener al soldado en animación suspendida la mayor parte del tiempo, al cabo de unos años Alexander decidió que era hora de dejarlo como agente recurrente a su cuidado, aliándolo con sus dos mejores hombres, mercenarios, eran Brock Rumlow y Jack Rollins infiltrados en SHIELD también.

 **-Entonces-** Se acercó ante ellos el hombre de traje- **¿Entendieron bien? Si algo le pasa, los matos a ambos-**

 **\- ¡Sí, señor! -** respondieron en unísono

 **\- ¡Me alegro! -** sonrió Pierce- **Vayan a hacer lo que les encargue-**

* * *

Los tres hombres fueron tras un ingeniero importante cerca de Irán, fue un viaje de varios días, se informó que estaba custodiado por varios agentes de inteligencia, lo mejor de lo mejor sin embargo no fueron rival para los hombres de pierce y mucho menos para el soldado del invierno quien elimino el objetivo sin siquiera sudar, tanto como brock y Jack estaban sorprendidos cuando regresaron en un jet privado a su base secreta.

 **-Nunca había visto al soldado del invierno en acción-** resoplo Brock- **Eso fue increíble-**

Esperaba recibir alguna respuesta, pero como le habían contado, el soldado era la maquina más perfecta de HYDRA y las maquinas no hablan mucho, menos cuando no tiene nada que ver con una misión ya terminada, la única persona que podía sacarle más de dos palabras era Alexander pierce.

 **-Es solo un niño** -dijo Jack- **Si te fijas bien notaras que el menor que tú y yo-** suspira- **y aun así tiene mejor preparación que cualquiera, realmente asusta-**

 **-No deberías decir eso delante suyo-**

 **-El no escucha o mejor dicho no nos presta atención-**

 **-Ahora que lo dices, si se ve muy joven para la cantidad de muertes que se le ameritan, debería ser un anciano aun mayor que Pierce-**

 **-Él estaba congelado durante no sé cuántos años, pero el Viejo dijo que debían dejarlo a su cuidado-** suspiro **-para no tener que reprogramarlo cada que necesitaban de él-**

Al llegar a la base más cercana los tres se dispusieron a dormir, al menos eso intentaba el soldado del invierno pues ahora que había terminado su misión estaba esperando ansioso regresar a su letargo de años, pero no iba a pasar, algo dentro comenzó a cuestionarse el porqué, quizás necesitaban que se encargara de otras misiones, pero aun así sentía esa necesidad de volver a dormir, para olvidarlo todo, para renacer. La mañana siguiente fueron por un fuerte cargamento de armas con sus aliados en aquellos países de oriente, el soldado seguía esperando y no veía la hora de volver a su sueño eterno.

 **\- ¿No termine** -comenzó a mirar a todos lados confundido- **La misión? -**

 **\- ¡¿Eh? -** Brock se quedó pasmado pues después de días de estar con él, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar- **No, quiero decir… si terminaste la misión, asesinaste a ese tipo, pero… Pierce nos encargó varios pendientes ya que estamos aquí-**

 **-Entiendo** \- mira hacia el suelo y siguió su camino

Rumlow no le conto nada a Jack sobre aquella pregunta por parte de la maquina perfecta de HYDRA, se cuestionó si el sujeto aún tenía algo de sentimientos o si solo era una maquina como tanto le decían, sus ojos eran lo único que mantenía expresivos en ocasiones, pero no por mucho tiempo, era como si entrara en un tipo de transe del cual no saldría en varios días.

Cuando volvieron Alexander se legro de ver que su asesino no tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño ahora que él no podía cuidar de tiempo completo al soldado decidió encomendarlo una vez más al cuidado de los dos hombres, fue así como se formó una extraña convivencia, pues ellos debían cuidar las espaldas del Soldado, aunque no lo necesitara esas fueron las ordenes de Pierce, Brock pensaba que el asesino era solo un juguete de HYDRA pero uno muy valioso, más que sus vidas por eso lo protegían y cuidaban.

* * *

Sin saber cómo pasaron tres años y el soldado del invierno no había sido inducido en su sueño helado, eso lo molestaba de sobremanera, no le gustaba lidiar con esos pensamientos que lo invadían en la noche eran recuerdos de una vida pasada o al menos eso era lo que creía, solo recordaba una voz gritando un nombre que olvido con el tiempo y unos ojos azules viéndolo con cariño, de seguro eran de Alexander pensó para sí mismo y trato de conciliar el sueño en aquel cuartel viejo donde estaba recluido cuando no era necesario.

En una misión reciente, unos sujetos esperaban dispararles a sus camaradas como método de amedrentarlo, pero no contaban con que el soldado era inmune a eso, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón logro usar su brazo de metal para proteger a Rumlow así fue como esa bala reboto y dio en la cabeza de su atacante, pudo haber sido con la finalidad de matar al enemigo en vez de ser un acto de salvar a su compañero, pero brock no lo vio así.

 **-Gracias-**

 **-Lo mate y tú estabas en medio, fue solo eso-** dijo en seco y se alejó

El hombre estaba cansado y fastidiado, la única vez que no se contuvo y de manera estúpida trato de pelear con él, obviamente el resultado era predecible, el asesino gano, pero esa vez no mato a rumlow solo porque nadie le había ordenado hacerlo, de haberlo hecho el pobre tipo estaría tres metros bajo tierra ahora. Aquella batalla solo logro excitar a Brock y descubrir algo que ya sabía desde hace tres años y era que deseaba al soldado del invierno, era hipnotízante tenerlo tan cerca durante tantos años y no tener ganas de poseerlo todas las noches, pero sabía que no podía darse ese lujo primero porque era el juguete favorito de Pierce y segundo porque el soldado no lo dejaría siquiera acercarse a él, primero lo mataba antes de ponerle un dedo en sima pero por varios meses creyó que eso valdría la pena con tal de tenerlo.

 **\- ¡Estas demente! -** dijo Rollins

 **-No dije que fuera a hacerlo-** respondió brock quien le acaba de comentar a su compañero sus ganas por tomar a la fuerza al soldado- **Digo, no podría-**

 **-Obviamente, terminarías muerto antes de llegar a primera base-**

 **-Pero valdría la pena-** suspiro para después reírse-

 **-Idiota** -se rio también- **Yo creo que la única persona que ha disfrutado del soldado del invierno es…-**

 **-Lo sé, Pierce** -hizo una mueca de disgusto- **Es un anciano asqueroso-**

 **-No, el solo fue usado como señuelo, pero es demasiado idiota para aprovechar de un espécimen como el, me refiero al Capitán América-**

 **\- ¡¿Qué dices?!-**

 **-No me digas que no sabes que el soldado del invierno es James Barnes, de los comandos aulladores el mejor amigo de Rogers-**

 **-Capitán América de los Vengadores** -se puso a hacer memoria- **creo que tiene apenas** **dos años que supimos de él, recuerdo haber leído del sargento Barnes, pero según leí murió en batalla-**

 **-Pues no fue así, HYDRA lo capturo y convirtió en su mejor arma, pobre Cap no tiene la menor idea de que su querido amigo sigue con vida-** se burlo

 **\- ¡¿Por qué dices que solo el Capitán América estuvo con el soldado?!-** pregunto con mucha curiosidad- **No se dice nada de ellos más que fueron amigos desde la infancia-**

 **-Pues sí, pero ¿No crees extraño que según los archivos y libros de historia jamás haya tenido una novia? Es cierto que era solo un debilucho, pero aun después de convertirse en un súper soldado no busco a ninguna mujer, salvo los rumores de la agente Carter, una de las fundadoras de SHIELD, pero para mí que lo estudie a fondo me fue sencillo descubrir que el Cap siempre estuvo al pendiente del Sargento Barnes eso sin mencionar que cuando supo de su muerte fue su motivación para acabar con toda HYDRA en aquellos años-**

 **-Vaya-** sonríe divertido- **¡¿Con que el punto débil del Cap es nuestro asesino?! sería muy divertido ver su cara al saberlo-**

Esa noche mientras se duchaban en la base secreta, Brock no perdió ni un instante de aquel acto del soldado del invierno, es verdad que todos los hombres se bañaban en esas regaderas improvisadas que HYDRA les había proporcionado sin ningún incidente, pero nunca se perdía de vista al asesino. Quien por su naturaleza errática podía pasar horas bajo la regadera pensativo, pero para el soldado era muy difícil tratar de pensar cuando no había recuerdos en su mente o pensamientos propios.

Rumlow era un hombre bastante sádico y desde que supo la relación del asesino con el héroe de América no pudo más que imaginar lo delicioso que sería ver sufrir a Rogers a manos de su mejor amigo o mejor aún lastimar al soldado y llevarlo maltrecho a su casa para verlo sucumbir en una rabia incontrolable. El mayor enemigo de HYDRA siempre había sido el capitán por eso no era de extrañarse que todos los soldados lo odiaran.

 **-Es hora de irse** -lo saco de sus pensamientos un compañero- **Ve por el soldado y vamos a la base de Washington nos necesitan cuanto antes-**

 **-Si-**

Se acercó con cuidado, pues, aunque Barnes estuviese perdido en su mente sus reflejos eran los mejores y si llegaba como si nada podía terminar mal herido. Lo observo por un rato en aquel lugar, se deleitó al presenciar sus movimientos en cámara lenta, ver su cuerpo desnudo ser recorrido por las gotas traviesas y como su cabello se tornada más oscuro al estar mojado. Ese hombre iba a llevarse la poca cordura que le quedaba, lo llamo un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, cuando se vio a su lado fue recibido por una mirada perdida, asentó con la cabeza y ambos se marcharon a la habitación para alistarse e irse lo antes posible.

 **-Rumlow** -Lo llamo con una voz dura, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y mejor aún, se percató que era la primer persona a la que le hablaba, ni siquiera Pierce tenía ese privilegio **\- ¿Vamos a irnos ahora?**

 **-Si** -contesto aun sorprendido por aquel acto- **Pero, vendrán por nosotros, iremos a Washington en un par de horas-**

 **-Bien-**

No había perdido de vista ni un solo movimiento, las manos le quemaban por tocarlo al menos un poco, se puso a su lado, con una mirada menos agresiva que la de costumbre y sin decir nada ofreció una pequeña toalla que tenía, estaba pidiéndole permiso para poder secar su cabello, el soldado quien podía estar interesado por batallas y muertes poco le importaba cualquier contacto físico así que solo por curiosidad, quizás, acepto la oferta.

Brock aprovechaba para sentirlo, aunque fuese un poco y poder percibir su aroma, el cual se estaba grabando en su mente, mientras que el soldado se quedó viendo a la nada por alguna extraña razón vino a su pensamiento un recuerdo, si es que se podía llamar así, era algo más abstracto que nada. Pero podía visualizar a alguien rubio a quien le estaba secando el cabello, no sabía quién lo hacía era como ver un programa en la televisión más que una memoria. Desde la última vez que despertó y no lo volvieron a congelar tenia extrañas memorias y sueños referentes a una vida que no podía recordar, quizás una vida pasada o una que este se había inventado.

 **-Soldado** -Lo sacaron de sus pensamientos- **Hora de irse-**

* * *

No importa cuánto intentara HYDRA sacar de la mente del soldado del invierno los recuerdos de Steve porque tal y como en el pasado sus vidas estabas destinadas a reencontrarse un sinfín de veces, aunque no fue por todo el alboroto de las noticias donde salían las hazañas de los vengadores más bien tomo solo un par de años para que fuese un primer recuentro que removió las fibras de lo más profundo del ser, del soldado.

 **\- ¿Cómo te fue?** -pregunto nervioso Rumlow-

 **-Misión cumplida** -respondió dejando a un lado la máscara de su rostro- **como todas mis misiones ¿Por qué te importa? -**

 **-Solo pregunto, porque Pierce estaba preocupado** -mintió-

 **-Acabo de ir a su casa, le informe todo** -prosiguió **-como siempre hago, desde esta mañana estas muy nervioso Rumlow ¿Acaso conocías al tipo que mate? -**

 **-No-** trago saliva- **Si, Fury es alguien muy conocido en mi ámbito, pero no es el quien me preocupa, más bien-** bajo la mirada- **aquel que lo protegía-**

 **\- ¿El hombre del escudo?** -pregunto curioso- **Ese tipo no era parte de la misión, por eso no lo mate, intento seguirme, pero fue inútil-**

 **\- ¿Acaso no te pareció conocido? -**

 **-No-** dijo tajantemente- **Era un tipo común como todos los guardaespaldas, iré a bañarme, dile a los demás que no me molesten-**

 **-Claro-**

No hacía mucho que tanto brock como Jack, agentes infiltrados, formaran parte del equipo del Capitán América en SHIELD. Por cuenta propia sabia lo mucho que Barnes significaba para él, puesto que siempre se la pasaba melancólico hablando de lo maravilloso que fue el pasado, entre esas platicas siempre iba incluida una especial solo para el sargento, a Rumlow le hervía la sangre de solo escucharlo pero a la vez le daba miedo pensar que esa devoción que demostraba fuera parecida si el soldado del invierno no hubiese sido reprogramado, quizás James anhelaba tanto estar de vuelta con Rogers o era solo cosa del rubio.

Después de aquel encuentro y ver que su asesino seguía como si nada se sintió un poco tranquilo, inclusive disfruto atacar al Cap en aquel elevador al día siguiente "No es personal" le dijo, pero vaya que sí lo era, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo y verlo sufrir, aunque no pudo causarle más dolor si pudo descargar su ira.

* * *

Toda aquella tranquilidad se vino abajo cuando trajeron de emergencia al soldado hasta el cuartel lleno de ingenieros de HYDRA previamente habían capturado a Steve, Rumlow pudo verlo terriblemente afectado, pues había visto a Barnes sin su máscara, de seguro pudo reconocerlo pues no opuso resistencia a su arresto, cuando iban a matarlo descubrieron que había escapado y fue ahí donde recibió la llama que le helo la sangre, el soldado estaba inestable, cinco años perfectamente controlado y ahora que había visto directamente a los ojos a Rogers se venía abajo el control mental de años de tortura.

 **-bajen las armas** -ordeno Pierce al entrar al lugar seguido de Brock

 **-Pero señor ¡Es peligroso! –**

 **\- ¡Reporte de misión! -** ordeno con voz serena- **Reporte de misión, ahora-**

El soldado del invierno estaba fuera de sí, inclusive para su actitud errática esa conducta era diferente, Rumlow lo miro a los ojos, pero era como estar viendo a otra persona. Pierce lo golpeo y fue cuando lo hizo reaccionar, pero solo fue para que el soldado comenzara a transformarse lentamente en el sargento Barnes. "Pero lo conocía" Esas palabras confirmaron lo que más temía brock, saber que dentro del corazón del soldado estaba ese chico de Brooklyn que añoraba reencontrarse con aquel hombre, del cual no recordaba del todo pero que aun así a pesar de eso sabía que debía estar con él. Borraron su memoria y los alaridos se retumbaron el todo el ser del mercenario, volteaba constantemente antes de alejarse, no quería aceptar que aun que fue poco, también lo estaba olvidando. En su caso iba a ser fácil lograrlo, no era parte importante de la vida del soldado como lo era Steve.

 **-¡Maldito Rogers!-**

Dijo entre dientes antes de que el soldado volviese a la base, una vez ahí lo vio más callado que nunca intento acercarse, pero no pudo, aquella mirada fría y vacía que le había dirigido confirmaban que el procedimiento de borrar su memoria había servido, no tenía idea de quién era el tipo parado delante suyo y gracias a ello brock deseo más que nunca acabar con el Capitán América.

* * *

Por su parte el soldado estaba confundido ante esas emociones que habían despertado después de tantos años, aquellas imágenes de sueños borrosos finalmente se aclaraban y la persona que había soñado tenia rostro, voz y nombre. Borrar la memoria de corto plazo no ayudo en nada más que olvidar personas que no significaban nada desde antes, pero ahí dentro del soldado del invierno emergía aquel ente que había olvidado años atrás, no era el sargento Barnes héroe de la nación, era alguien más simple y que solo una persona en la tierra podía llamarlo con tanto afecto.

 **-Bucky-**

Pronuncio quedo y para sí mismo, no sabía bien quién diablos era ese tal bucky o porque aquel hombre en el puente lo había llamado así, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que lo conocía, inclusive, aunque no recordara nada de su propia vida podía recordar aquel rubio de mirada triste llamándolo.

Al fin después de tantos años estaban frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, El soldado buscaba respuestas a preguntas que no había formulado mientras que Steve estaba desmoronado frente suyo, rogándole al cielo no tener que pelear contra el hombre que ama.

 **-Buck, no me obligues a hacerlo-** suplico

El héroe de américa estaba totalmente perdido tratándose de bucky, durante los dos años que había durado en la época actual no pasaba ni un día en que maldijera el haber sobrevivido, no lo merecía, no deseaba estar en un mundo sin Barnes hace setenta años mucho menos ahora. Pero el destino le tenía escrito desde antes que él lo supiera que si sobrevivía era para reencontrarse con aquel hombre que tenía frente suyo, un ser tan maravilloso y bueno, cuyo único pecado era conocer a Rogers, por eso HYDRA lo tomo, por eso experimentaron con él, por eso casi le costó la vida y ahora le está costando la cordura. El Soldado del invierno no tenía idea de quien fue o quien era ahora mismo, pero Steve se encargaría de regresarle sus memorias o morir en el intento, si eso le daba paz a su amigo, lo haría encantado.

 **-No voy a pelear contigo** -tiro su escudo- **eres mi amigo…**

El rubio podía sentir los duros golpes del brazo metálico en su rostro, tenía su cuerpo contra suyo y sus ojos fríos se tornaron en cálidos cuando le dijo "Yo siempre estaré a tu lado" fue ahí donde finalmente desapareció el soldado del invierno, agente especial de HYDRA y asesino despiadado, por fin renacía Bucky. Al estar cayendo Rogers había aceptado una vez más su muerte, pero al despertar en el hospital al lado de Sam lo asusto un poco, pregunto que, si él lo había salvado, este le contesto que solo lo llevo hasta el hospital, pero quien de seguro lo saco del rio había sido Barnes.

* * *

En otro hospital no muy lejos de ahí estaba en salas de emergencia aquel hombre que había luchado contra Falcon.

 **\- ¿Usted es familiar del enfermo?** \- una linda enfermera pregunto aquel hombre misterioso de ropas viejas

 **-No-**

 **-No puedo dejarlo pasar entonces-** se disculpó- **Lo siento-**

 **-Solo quiero hablar un momento con él-** le dio una mirada compasiva- **No tardare mucho, lo prometo-**

Esos ojos cautivadores de bucky lograban lo que fuera, fue por eso que la enfermera lo ayudo a entrar a esa habitación de cuidados intensivos de manera sencilla, le dio inclusive un sándwich pensando que se trataba de un vago. Cuando llego al lugar vio a Brock rendido, conectado por todas partes, descansando profundamente y visiblemente herido.

 **-Rumlow-**

Este abrió los ojos de par en par, su corazón se aceleró y su presión igual. Busco desesperado aquella imagen del soldado, pero lo vio con otras ropas, bastante cambiado, pero a fin de cuentas estaba ahí, vivo, de seguro él se había encargado de matar a Rogers, pero ¿Por qué tenía esas ropas? Como quería poder moverse, pero por el momento, las medicinas y su dolor no lo dejaban más que articular un par de palabras y mover sus ojos.

 **-Soldado-** trago saliva **\- ¿Dónde estamos? –**

 **-Soy la última persona que podría responderte-** se mantuvo callado un par de minutos- **Yo no tengo idea de qué diablos estoy haciendo o quien soy, pero lo recuerdo a el-**

 **-Rogers-** Inclusive ahí rendido medio muerto y no lograba despertar nada en Barnes, pues había ido hasta ahí solo para saber de Steve.

 **-Tengo memorias de dos vidas muy distintas y no sé si quiero averiguar más-** tomo asiento **-pero, aun así, aquí estoy** -trato de sonreír- **Quiero que digas ¿Quién diablos soy? Por alguna razón te recuerdo también-**

 **-No voy a ayudarte a recordarlo** -gruño- **¡ÉL NO TE MERECE! TE ABANDONO CUANDO CAISTE DE ESE TREN, ¡NO SE TIRO AL VACIO TRAS DE TI, NO TE BUSCO DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS! –**

 **-No te esfuerces, te va hacer mal para tu estado** -suspiro- **Pareces saber muy bien sobre mi vida y de cómo él tiene que ver en ella-**

 **\- ¡LARGATE, NO TE DIRE NADA! -**

 **-Vendré mañana, estoy seguro que no iras a ningún lado-**

* * *

Confundido fue hasta el instituto Smithsoniano, para buscar más sobre Steve, lo recordaba, aunque fuese un poco en su mente estaba presente su amigo el chico rubio debilucho el cual se metía en problemas siempre, aquella figura del capitán américa era alguien más lejano. En aquel lugar aprendió lo que pudio respecto al héroe, también leyó sobre Bucky Barnes. Al día siguiente fue donde Brock para saber más respecto a HYDRA al menos eso era algo que podría contarle.

 **\- ¿Cómo te dejo pasar la enfermera? -**

 **-No le pedí permiso, se te olvida que fui el soldado del invierno-**

 **-Aun lo eres-** volteo la mirada- **HYDRA vendrá pronto a buscarte, eres su elemento más importante-**

 **-Por eso no planeo quedarme aquí-**

 **\- ¿Te iras? -**

 **-Obviamente** -se rasco la cabeza- **Dime ¿Por qué HYDRA me uso? ¿Qué podría servirle? Solo era un soldado promedio y…-**

 **-Veo que empiezas a recordar tu vida pasada-**

 **-No mucho, lo demás lo leí en los libros de historia-**

 **-No eras solo un simple soldado, HYDRA te eligió porque eras importante para Rogers, tu eres su debilidad, eres la razón por la cual sufrirá los días que le restan de vida-** se burló- **No pudo matarte y jamás lo ara. Tú por otro lado pudiste herirlo por lo que vi en las noticas-**

 **-Pude matarlo si lo hubiese querido** -volteo la mirada- **El problema fue que no quise, inclusive lo salve después de que cayera en aquel rio-**

 **-No tienes idea de porque lo hiciste, pero aun así estas aquí, preocupado buscando respuestas-**

 **-Quiero saber porque me cuesta tanto recordar quién diablos soy, pero a el lo recuerdo claramente-**

 **-Estúpido Rogers** -se rio- **Siempre vas a tenerlo presente a pesar de todo el daño que te causo-**

 **-Debo irme** -tomo sus cosas y se disponía a salir por la ventana- **Si HYDRA viene tras de mí, diles que nos les será fácil encontrarme y eso va también… para Steve** -

 **-Sé que no será fácil encontrarte, pero lo intentare-**

Esas palabras sonaron más personales que decirle que HYDRA iría tras de él, se fue escapando de sus memorias confusas, de sus sentimientos por aquel rubio y de cómo estaría mejor solo para poder pensar que rayos sucedía por él, alejarse para saber si Bucky podía volver al lado de Steve o si ya era muy tarde para salvar su recuerdo.

* * *

 **\- ¿Te sientes mejor Cap? -**

 **-Gracias Sam** -sonrió- **No tienes que venir todos los días, no quiero que afecte en tu trabajo-**

 **-Renuncie-**

 **\- ¡Oh Sam, lo siento! -**

 **-Descuida es mejor ayudarte** -se sentó a su lado- **¿Cómo estas con respecto a él?**

 **-Bucky sigue ahí** -se le quebró la voz- **detrás de ese disfraz de asesino esta bucky pude sentirlo** -comenzó a llorar- **el me recordó, por eso salvo mi vida-**

 **-Tranquilízate Cap-**

 **-No puedo Sam** -se desesperó- **quiero irme de este hospital y seguirlo-** apretó sus manos **-Decirle que juntos podremos superarlo todo y que…-**

 **-Lo amas-**

Ambos se miraron en silencio, por mucho Steve se guardó esa verdad para sí mismo, cuando pudo decirla perdió a bucky al poco tiempo ahora que tenía la posibilidad de tenerlo a su lado nuevamente no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera, ni SHIELD, ni HYDRA, ni nadie.

 **-lo amo-**

 **-Lo sé-** sonrió- **Te ayudare a encontrarlo Cap y se lo dirás tú mismo-**

 **-Él ya lo sabe** -miro hacia la ventana- **Es solo cuestión de recordárselo-**

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **SoraLove.** \- No quise llamarlo bucky hasta que en verdad se comenzara a transformar en él, por eso use tanto el "soldado del invierno" "asesino" Ahora solo resta encontrar al bucky que quedo en esta época, aquel que dejo de ser James Barnes pero que tampoco es el Soldado del invierno. Gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo en leer esta historia.


	3. Encuentralo

**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado**

Por. –SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.- Encuéntralo**

* * *

Aquella base abandonada era lo único que tenía por el momento, se recostó en el suelo helado, miro un hueco en el techo y trato de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía, llevaba cincuenta y dos horas despierto, para alguien que durmió setenta años no era mucho tiempo permanecer consiente, pero su cuerpo necesitaba descansar, súper soldado o no, Bucky necesitaba dormir, calmar un poco su alma. Sin embargo, cada que lograba conciliar el sueño venían a su mente las memorias que lo atacaban, recuerdos de la guerra, de las muertes, miles y miles de caras ensangrentadas pidiéndole compasión. Eso lo despertaba agitado, sin poder dormir nuevamente.

 **-Steve-**

Había aprendido un truco desde que descubrió quien era hace apenas unas semanas, dado que su mente era un caos, tenía que concentrarse en un solo pensamiento, un solo recuerdo y de pronto se calmaban las cosas, pero solo funcionaba si estaba despierto, por lo cual ese método no lo ayudaba a dormir, pero si a tener un poco de tranquilidad. Esa persona que lo ayudaba era el hombre del puente, aquel rubio que se llamaba Steve, aquel que a pesar de todo lo que había leído sobre él, le resultaba un total desconocido y a la vez alguien invaluable en su vida. Una sonrisa surco su rostro, era un recuerdo de un chiquillo trayéndole una manta y leche caliente, era su stevie, esa imagen que no llegaba a durar más de unos segundos eran lo que lo mantenían cuerdo. Él era su motivación para poder descubrir quien había sido james Barnes, quien fue el soldado del invierno y quien era ahora.

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado del país estaba aquel hombre, revisando una y otra vez el expediente que le había entregado Natasha, era solo un pedazo de papel, no decía mucho, pero lo que venía era suficiente para estrujar su corazón. SHIELD sospechaba que HYDRA había experimentado con Barnes, pero al no tener la seguridad no pudieron hacer nada, al saber la muerte de este pensaron también en que quizás había sobrevivido pues no encontraron su cuerpo o algún indicio de que se hubiese perdido en la nieve y sin embargo nada de esto había sido informado al capitán Rogers porque sabían que sería un problema por su inestabilidad en el tema relacionado con Barnes. Steve apretó sus dientes, trago saliva y quiso mantener su mente en claro, aunque el coraje lo carcomía por dentro, de haberlo sabido, de haber tenido la más mínima idea que podía haber sobrevivido él lo hubiese buscado hasta el fin del mundo, pero el gobierno tenía sus propios planes que lo incluían y no podían dejarlo salirse de la meta.

 **-Llevas horas leyendo eso** -dijo temeroso Sam- **No pareces muy contento de lo que encontraste-**

 **-Aún estoy sin ninguna pista, solo descubro que este sistema es un asco** -comento mientras suspiraba- **HYDRA y SHIELD buscan su conveniencia a través de las personas, me quitaron lo más importante en vida… ambas organizaciones lo hicieron, creyendo que era lo correcto-**

 **-Cap-**

 **-Yo solo tenía a Bucky-** miro al piso melancólico- **Y no me faltaba nada, quise ayudar a las personas y estar con él ¿Eso es tan malo? ¿Querer mi felicidad está mal?**

 **-Cap, no es momento de flaquear, El sargento Barnes era tu héroe porque era un gran sujeto, trata de recordar quien es el en realidad y los ideales que tenía-**

 **-Le quitaron todo** -se entrecortaba la voz- **Por mi culpa, por estar a mi lado, siempre salía lastimado y desde que tome este suero fue peor-**

 **-Aun te tiene-** puso su mano en el hombre de Steve- **Eres quien lo ayudo a recordar una vez mas que es humano y no el puño de HYDRA, solo tenemos que seguir adelante-**

 **-No descansare hasta que regrese a mi lado** -sonrió **\- ¡Gracias Sam!**

* * *

HYDRA había buscado a Rumlow, lo ayudaron a recuperarse con ayuda de una armadura resistente la cual traía la imagen de una cruz y un cráneo, en una sola noche había nacido Crossbones quien tenía la misión de buscar al soldado del invierno y encontrarlo antes que el Capitán América, Los agentes que aún quedaban de la organización le dieron esa encomienda pues era el que más tiempo había pasado con el asesino y que aún quedaba con vida. Sin embargo, Brock tenía una razón muy personal cuando se trataba de Barnes, el sujeto lo volvía loco en todos los sentidos posible y tenía que terminar con ello de una buena vez.

 **\- ¡Iremos a todas las guaridas secretas de HYDRA!** -ordeno a los demás- **Aunque él este confundido, su memoria más reciente es haber sido nuestro aliado, les puedo asegurar que él se encuentra en alguna de ellas aun-**

 **-Rumlow ¿Crees que aun siga en el país?** \- pregunto uno de los mercenarios

 **-Ese tipo es el más buscado del país entero, no le será fácil tomar un avión para salir de aquí** -sonrió- **sigue aquí, se los puedo asegurar-**

En efecto Bucky había ido a cada una de las bases secretas de HYDRA sin siquiera saberlo, siguió adelante. Steve aún estaba muy lejos de la pista de su amigo mientras que casi pisándole los talones estaban Rumlow, Aquella ventaja lo acercaban al soldado, en su paso descubrió varias pistas que podrían ayudar a encontrarlo, fue por eso que no corrió riesgos y quemándolo todo prosiguió en su travesía.

 **-No nos ordenaron quemarlo todo-**

Cuestiono uno de ellos, de un solo disparo en la cien aquel hombre cayó muerto a manos de Crossbones ocasionando que los demás se mantuvieran a raya y no le cuestionaran más al respeto. Si bien Brock se había ganado hace años su fama de mercenario desalmado y gran agente, con la huida del Soldado del invierno este se había convertido en alguien aun peor. Dentro de su retorcida mente maquilaba la forma de hacer sufrir al Cap por haberle robado la oportunidad de tener a Barnes para él solo, se maldecía el no haber intentado hacerlo suyo, aunque muriera en el intento, por eso tanto odio crecía en su interior conforme iba descubriendo más sobre la mejor arma de HYDRA, sus asesinatos, su culpa, sus debilidades si es que tenía alguna él estaba decidido a encontrarla.

De pronto la suerte estaba de su lado, encontró un archivo muy interesante sobre el fugitivo acompañado de un video que no tardo en enviarlo al departamento de Rogers, una sonrisa psicópata se manifestaba en él, nadie podía notarla, pero estaba ahí, si él estaba sufriendo gracias al soldado del invierno estaba seguro que no sería el único.

 **-Te tengo un regalo Rogers-**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Steve recibió un extraño paquete en su puerta, creyó que se trataba de una bomba, llamo a Sam, una vez descartado aquello decidieron abrirlo, era un DVD como aquel que SHIELD le mando cuando lo reclutaron para unirse a los vengadores.

 **-Ten cuidado Steve-**

 **-Ayúdame con esto** -lo tomo- **No tengo una computadora aquí-**

 **-Descuida iré por mi laptop-**

Una vez de vuelta comenzaron a verlo, no había nada importante más que datos sobre la segunda guerra mundial, hasta que salió un dato que helo la sangre del rubio, era sobre el Sargento 32557 James Barnes, experimentos realizados en él, era lo que venía escrito en la plantilla, ya que solo era imagen sin audio.

 **-No veas eso-**

 **-Sam, por favor-**

En aquellas pruebas veía gente morir, no resistían los experimentos que iban desde lo más básico como electrochoques, exámenes médicos y tortura para poner en prueba el suero que había hecho Zola. Steve agradeció que solo fueran imágenes ya que haber escuchado a Bucky entre gritos y desesperación hubieran hecho peores estragos en él. Quien ya con solo eso, estaba temblando de coraje e impotencia, sus ojos contenían las ganas de llorar mientras Sam lo veía bastante preocupado.

Cuando termino el video se vio un mensaje en ruso que con ayuda del internet lograron descifrar "El soldado es Nuestro, el soldado volverá a casa" no cabía duda de que HYDRA estaba amenazándolo, pero en vez de desanimarlo solo ocasionaron que Steve deseara más que nunca encontrar a Barnes y hacer pagar a todos aquellos que le hicieron daño.

 **-Te dejare solo-**

 **-Gracias, Sam** -lo miro con una sonrisa falsa- **Hoy va a ser un día muy largo, tengo tanto en mente que si salimos hoy a buscar pistas no estaría a mi máxima capacidad-**

 **-Lo sé** -le puso la mano en el hombro- **Tranquilízate, yo buscare por mi cuenta lo que pueda, vendré mañana temprano-**

 **-Sam-** dijo en tono serio- **agradecería que nuestra búsqueda quedara fuera del conocimiento de todos-**

 **-Seguro, no he dicho nada ni planeo hacerlo-**

 **-Te lo agradezco-**

Una vez solo, se tiro en el piso, las piernas le pesaban demasiado. La presión del mundo estaba en sus hombros. Aquellas malditas imágenes que le mostraban cuanto había sufrido ya el hombre que amaba por su culpa, como entre sus lamentos lo llamaba desesperado "STEVE" gritaba mientras esos malditos lo torturaban, no había necesidad de dudarlo, el mejor que nadie sabía cómo Barnes articulaba sus labios al decir su nombre, era inconfundible. Comenzó a temblar y abrazarse a sí mismo mientras lloraba desconsolado diciendo el nombre de su amado.

 **-Bucky… perdóname-**

* * *

No habían pasado más de dos meses cuando James se vio acorralado por Crossbones, pero estaba solo, desde hace días supo donde se encontraba el soldado, pero no aviso a sus compañeros ni a HYDRA, él tenía que verlo a solas.

 **-Soldado-**

 **-Rumlow-**

 **-Soy Crossbones ahora** -se quitó el casco- **Veo que aún no has podido salir del país-**

 **-Ya no soy un solado ahora** -se burló- **pero llámame como gustes, no me importa-**

 **\- ¿Puedo saber porque aún no me has atacado? -**

 **-No planeas pelear, lo sé-** le dio la espalda- **Tu ritmo cardiaco esta normal y no creo que vayas a atacarme** -sonrió- **No puedes hacerlo-**

 **\- ¿Estás seguro? -**

 **-Completamente-**

Brock se puso detrás de Barnes a escasos centímetros, pues este le había dado la espalda. inhalo profundo aquel aroma que había extrañado, lo volvía loco, sin perder tiempo toco los cabellos del soldado, poso las manos en sus hombros y le susurró al oído.

 **\- ¿Tanto confías en que no te haga daño solo porque me fascinas? -**

 **-Pues** -Bucky arqueo la cabeza alejándose un poco- **Yo nunca dije eso, solo sé que no me harías daño porque HYDRA te ha mandado a recuperarme** -volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos- **No sabias que te causaba fascinación…-**

 **-Mentira-**

 **-Tú lo has dicho** -sonrió- **Disculpa, pero no siento lo mismo-**

 **\- ¿Crees que me importa? -**

 **-si-** eso una mueca de satisfacción, era como recuperar al viejo James Barnes casanova de los años cuarenta **-Lo veo en tus ojos-**

 **-Tú lo has dicho** -acepto su derrota- **¿Qué tengo que hacer para tenerte? ¿Forzarte? -**

 **-No puedes hacerlo, ambos sabemos que te mataría antes que lograras algo y aun que tuvieras una remota posibilidad** **¿Vale la pena tenerme a medias? –**

 **-No lo sabré si no lo intento-**

 **-Tu eres un tipo bastante extraño Rumlow, no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, así que si me disculpas debo largarme de aquí-**

 **\- ¡Espera!** -tomo su mano

 **\- ¿Dime? –**

 **-Ellos van a venir en una hora** -le dio un sobre pequeño **-Vete de aquí cuanto antes, es dinero, un boleto de avión y un pasaporte falso-**

 **\- ¡¿Qué diablos?!-** dijo mientras tomaba distancia- **¡¿Me estas ayudando a escapar?!-**

 **-El boleto es para Rumania, es un vuelo muy largo así que compra comida-**

 **-Me estas ignorando-**

 **-Estarás a salvo por un tiempo, puedes usarlo o no. Eso depende de ti-**

 **-Rumlow-**

 **-Vete-** volvió a ponerse su casco- **No dejare que nadie más te tenga y eso incluye a HYDRA-**

 **-No creo poder confiar en ti, pero** -tomo saliva- **ahora no puedo darme ese lujo, me iré de este lugar-**

Espero por un momento que todo fuese una trampa y que afuera lo estuvieran esperando varios agentes, pero no había nada. Corriendo aun sin una respuesta segura, pensó mucho en Steve en cómo iba recordando más respecto de él que de sí mismo, quizás porque no quería recordar lo que había vivido como el soldado del invierno, como había pasado horrores en manos de sus captores y como dentro suyo aún estaba parte de ese asesino.

Aun temeroso fue a tomar aquel avión, lo cual fue bastante raro pues en el aeropuerto no le hicieron preguntas con respecto a su brazo metálico y su rostro aparecía como el más buscado en todo el país y aun así nadie lo detuvo, sospecho que HYDRA estaba detrás de todo esto nuevamente, pero no tenía nada que perder así que tomo el vuelo. Sentado hasta la parte de atrás se recostó en la ventana, divago al respecto de porque escapaba de Steve, tenía recuerdos suyos, pero parecían de otra persona, había algo mal con su mente y no entendía el porqué.

En ese vuelo de más de diez horas, le sirvieron para seguir pensando en qué diablos pasaría con su vida ahora que era una nueva persona. No podía volver a ser el james que Steve recordaba y seguramente jamás seria el soldado del invierno, pero ambos convivían dentro de su mente tratando de encontrar un balance, un contraste a este nuevo individuo.

¿Este bucky sería suficiente para Steve? O quizás al ver que había desaparecido ¡¿lo abandonaría?! Tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, tenía miedo de perder a lo único que le importaba recuperar. Era un conflicto interno tremendo, pues su razón le indicaba que debía alejarse, ahora Steve era un Vengador, héroe del mundo y si se le veía involucrado con un asesino mundial como lo fue el soldado del invierno seria el fin del Capitán América. No quería quitarle esa oportunidad, pero tampoco quería perderlo. Aquella confusión le ocasiono migraña y logro hacerlo dormir un poco.

 **-No sé si puedas encontrarme Steve-** decía entre sueños- **Pero quiero que lo hagas-**

Una vez que el avión aterrizo, bucky bajo tranquilo dispuesto a irse, cuando llego un sujeto alto de mirada de pocos amigos, le dijo que era enviado de Crossbones. Lo llevo hasta un hotel cercano, le dio las llaves de su habitación, este se dispuso a bañarse, afeitarse un poco y quizás comer algo.

 **-Sería más sencillo si hubiera muerto** -suspiro bajo el agua de la regadera- **Todo esto es obra de Rumlow pero no puedo desaprovecharlo, no hasta que pueda irme de aquí sin que ese tipo me esté siguiendo-**

Recostando mirando el techo, con las luces apagadas y solo con unos pantalones se quedó pensando más en "Su Stevie" aquellas memorias de ese joven debilucho rubio que se metía en problemas, de pronto como un golpe recordó aquella vez que lo beso intentando salvarle la vida y la otra vez que si fue un beso como debía serlo. Era como si su vida siempre hubiera tenido que ver con Rogers, pues solo podía recordarlo a él para sentirse mejor. Ahora pensaba en cómo podía decirle que se encontraba bien, que no se sintiera culpable, conociéndolo seguro se estaba culpando por todo. Sonrió ante la idea de creerse con la libertad de decir que lo conocía bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo estaban Sam y Steve detrás de la pista de Barnes pero solo llegaban a encontrar los lugares ya destruidos por HYDRA y eso aumentaba la ansiedad y desesperación del Rubio. Por su parte Wilson estaba un poco afectado de ver a su héroe desmoronándose, era un golpe muy fuerte porque por un momento olvido que el Cap era solo un humano, tenía debilidades como cualquier otro y todo este estrés lo estaba afectando.

 **-Ellos están detrás de él-**

 **-Lo encontraremos antes-** respondió Sam sonriéndole

 **-Eso espero** -apretó los dientes- **Es solo que los días son eternos-**

En esos precisos momentos recibió un llamado de los vengadores, tenía que ser algo urgente así que respondió de mala gana sin embargo aquello le ayudo en su búsqueda personal y a estar más cerca de su objetivo.

 **\- ¿Encontrar a Crossbones? ¿Quién diablos es ese? -**

 **-Es un enviado de HYDRA** -dijo Natasha con una voz seria- **No tengo la seguridad, pero yo creo que se trata de Rumlow**

 **-Pero, el murió-**

 **-Supe que los paramédicos lo ayudaron en aquella ocasión, Considero que se trata de él** -guardo silencio un momento- **Además creo que él está buscando al Soldado del invierno-**

 **\- ¡MALDITO!** -por poco y rompe aquel pequeño celular, pero continúo tomando la llamada un tanto inquieto- **Ese miserable… no le pondrá un dedo encima a Bucky, LO matare antes de cualquier cosa-**

 **-Las instrucciones son capturarlo** -suspiro resignada **-Te llamo porque puede ser peligroso que lo ataques sin sacarle información al respecto, mantén la cabeza fría-**

 **-Iré al cuartel e informare a Sam, Gracias Natasha-**

Tomaron un jet privado que había mandado la compañía Stark para recogerlos y fueron hasta la mansión de los vengadores, una vez reunidos compartieron la información que sabían exceptuando la búsqueda personal del Cap, él no le gusta involucrar personas y los únicos que sabían eran Sam y Nat, solo por haber formado parte de aquel incidente.

No cabía duda, ahora para Steve que aquel que le había enviado ese extraño video había sido Rumlow, solo para provocarlo y como si se tratase de un juego contra reloj en una búsqueda por Barnes. Eso le molestaba, quería poder golpearlo hasta sacarle la más mínima información con respecto a Bucky pero no tenía idea de dónde encontrarlo y solo amedrentaban más al pobre Rogers.

Como no era una misión de alto impacto se asignaron unos cuantos agentes para seguir a Crossbones, en especial aquellos acostumbrados a ese modus operandi. Fue así que llegaron un sitio abandonado en Bucarest, parecía una coincidencia cruel ir a la única ciudad en Rumania que podría recordarle a Buchanan Barnes.

 **\- ¿Estas bien Cap? -**

 **-Si-** sonrió- **Mi mente esta en otro lado, lo siento-**

 **-Caballeros, pongan más atención-** los regaño Black Widow- **Iremos por las escaleras-**

 **-Es muy extraño que no nos hayan atacado-** cuestiono Falcon- **Estoy seguro que ellos deben saber que estamos aquí-**

 **-Quizás nos están esperando** -dijo el rubio- **Para emboscarnos-**

 **-Dejen los dos de ser tan pesimistas-** suspiro- **Clint Diles algo-**

 **-No me mires a mi Nat-** se carcajeo- **Yo solo vine a cuidarles el trasero como una misión especial-**

 **-Saben, ponerse a hablar como si nada en un lugar donde planean capturar a alguien no es una buena idea-** apareció crossnones en las escaleras del tercer piso- **Pero no se preocupen que no planeo escapar o pelear con ustedes-**

 **-Lo siento-** hawkeye ya le estaba apuntando una flecha **-No vinimos aquí a charlar-**

 **-Quizás ustedes no, pero el cap si** -sonrió- **Necesito hablar con él solamente, así que pueden largarse-**

 **\- ¿Creo que nos estas subestimando**? -lo amenazo Falcon- **Tu estas solo contra todos nosotros-**

 **-Aun me acuerdo de ti hijo, no fuiste capaz de vencerme ¿Crees poder hacerlo ahora? -**

 **-¡MALDITO!-**

 **-Sam** -finalmente hablo Steve- **Chicos, dejen nos solos, se los pido-**

 **\- ¡ESTAS DEMENTE ROGERS! -** grito Natasha

A pesar de la negativa evidente en el rostro de todos, hicieron caso a la petición del rubio, al fin solo Brock le hizo una seña a Steve para que subiera con él hasta la azotea de aquel lugar. Cuando estaban ahí, Crossbones se quitó el casco dejando ver su rostro desfigurado por las quemaduras y los golpes visibles, acto seguido volvió a cubrir su cara.

En primera instancia permanecieron callados, solo se lanzaban miradas llenas de rencor y odio, pero nada de palabras, hasta que finalmente comenzaron a dialogar.

 **\- ¡¿Sé que también estas buscando a Bucky?!-**

 **-El soldado del invierno-** mostro su mueca de disgusto- **Lo busco a él-**

 **-HYDRA quiere recuperarlo, pero eso no va a pasar-**

 **-Descuida, Ni tu ni HYDRA le van a poner un dedo encima-**

 **\- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-**

 **-El soldado es solamente mío-** una diabólica sonrisa surco su rostro- **Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga Cap pero mientras tú estabas jugando a ser un vengador, yo lo disfrutaba todas las noches haciéndolo estremecer de placer** -mintió- **Recuerdo su dulce ronroneo incluso ahora.**

Fue entonces que Steve se perdió, escucho poco de lo que seguía hablando Crossbones, el solo quería partirle la cara, lo sujeto de las ropas, lo elevo mirándole con unos ojos penetrantes y fríos, lo arrojó al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo a puño limpio repetidamente mientras Rumlow solo se burlaba de él, no intentaba protegerse de aquel arranque ira pues sabía que no podía matarlo, No si él deseaba saber dónde estaba Barnes. Pero el rubio no razonaba solo se dejaba llevar y consumir. Tomo su escudo le golpeo con fuerza la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente pero aquel casco era resistente.

 **\- ¿Vas a matarme?** \- escupió sangre **\- ¿No quieres encontrar a TU BUCKY? -**

 **-Miserable no tienes derecho de llamarlo así** -finalmente pudo romper su casco- **Yo lo encontrare sin importar nada, No te necesito con vida-**

 **-Cuanta confianza tienes, considerando que no tienes idea en donde está. Estas tan desesperado por encontrar alguna pista que incluso viniste a verme hasta acá-**

 **-Así tenga que pasar toda mi vida buscándolo no descansare hasta encontrarlo** -trago saliva- **Eres un desgraciado que no merece seguir viviendo, si lo que dijiste fue cierto ten por seguro que tu muerte no será rápida-**

 **-Rogers, no lo tomes personal-** se carcajeo- **Eres tan estúpido…**

Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, debió ser algo muy grave si había llegado a escucharlo a las afueras de la ciudad. Barton le dijo al cap que tenían que irse pues fue una detonación en un hospital, había muchas personas que rescatar. Por un momento considero la idea de no ir, pero un estallido también termino con el edificio en el cual se encontraban. Los escombros cayeron en ambos y por más que busco a Brock no pudo encontrarlo, frustrado fue donde los demás.

En todas las televisiones del mundo se dio la noticia de que los vengadores había salvado a miles de enfermos en Rumania, que afortunadamente estaban en el lugar cuando sucedió todo, pero esa no fue el único ataque otro más cerca de una escuela de la localidad puso en peligro a muchos niños, todos habían sido ocasionados por Crossbones quien para su desagrado había perdido rastro de Barnes ya tiempo atrás, la única manera de obligarlo a salir a la luz era con la ayuda de Rogers.

 **-Clint aleja a todos los niños que puedas-** dijo el cap- **No sabemos si ocurra otra explosión-**

 **-En eso estoy-**

 **-Natasha, ve a las aulas del primer piso yo iré con Sam al segundo y la azotea-**

 **-Vayan con cuidado, caballeros-** sonrió- **No siempre voy a estar ahí para salvarles el trasero-**

 **-Eso debería decirlo yo** -comento Clint con cara de pocos amigos- **Nat**

 **-Sigue soñando Barton-** le respondió.

Una vez seguros de que todos los niños estuvieran a salvo faltaba checar en la azotea donde unos maestros se habían puesto a salvo en las alturas con varios niños menores visiblemente asustados. El capitán America los tranquilizo y con ayuda de Falcon empezaron a bajarlos hasta donde estaban los demás, era un viaje corto, pero igual de peligroso ante la latente posibilidad de que aquel lugar tuviese también una bomba.

Cuando ya solo quedaban cuatro personas que salvar se sintió la explosión del lugar, todo se caía a pedazos a lo que Falcon tomo a dos niños en sus brazos llevándolos lo antes posible a un lugar seguro, mientras el cap fue por una maestra que quedaba junto a una pequeña que tenía en brazos. Entre aquella maniobra la niña se soltó en un descuido de la mujer, ante la mirada de pánico de ambos entre el humo de la explosión salió un hombre que tomo en el aire a la niña, protegiéndola la dejo en el suelo, fue de inmediato el instinto de Steve arrojar a la mujer a los brazos de un incrédulo Sam, quien gracias a sus buenos reflejos logro alcanzarla.

 **-¡ATRAPALA, SAM!**

 **-¡ESTAS DEMENTE!-**

* * *

No había nadie más en los alrededores que pudiera hacer lo que Steve había visto, aquel hombre no era otro que su bucky, quien después de que se aseguró de salvar a la niña se fue sin más, saltando entre los edificios. Rogers no iba a perder de vista nuevamente a Barnes, no dejaría que nadie más se interpusiera en su camino, necesitaba verlo, hablarle, abrazarlo y besarlo con tanta urgencia que sus movimientos estaban predeterminados cual al fin lo alcanzo, logro derribarlo haciendo que ambos cayeran en una construcción.

 **-BUCKY** -grito casi implorando al verlo con la intención de volver a escapar

 **-No soy…-**

 **-CLARO QUE LO ERES** -se levantó del suelo y trato de acercársele, pero aún seguía a la defensiva- **ERES BUCKY-**

 **-No deberías estar aquí** -lo miro confundido- **Yo no soy el hombre que tú crees-**

 **-¡Mientes!-**

Lo miro con esa devoción y amor que le había profesado desde hace tanto, aquella mirada se clavó en el corazón de un Barnes aun confundido pero seguro de que aquel hombre frente suyo era sin duda su "stevie" con el cual soñaba, aquel único recuerdo que lo acompaño en sus años de pesares como el soldado del invierno.

 **-Steve** -bajo la mirada- **Yo no soy quien solía ser, aquel James que recuerdas no existe y el soldado del invierno tampoco** -lo miro directamente con dolor aun en sus palabras- **Ahora no sé quién diablos está aquí en mi mente-**

 **-Bucky-**

Como le dolía verlo así, tan perdido, tan fuera de sí mismo, tan diferente de aquel bucky que conoció y aun así nada cambiaba. La piel se le erizaba al verlo, tenía las mismas ganas de besarlo, de sentirlo cerca, aunque nunca volviese a ser el bucky que recordaba, eso era lo de menos. Lo quería a él, no importa que forma tomase o si no lo recordaba del todo, el volviera a enamorarse de ese nuevo bucky ¡Y POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, QUE STEVE HARIA QUE EL VOLVIESE A AMARLO TAMBIEN!

 **\- ¡Vete! -** le rogo Barnes- **aléjate por favor-**

 **\- ¡JAMAS! -** comenzaba a quebrársele la voz- **¡TE AMO! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?** **Te amo y siempre lo he hecho, no vuelvas a decirme que quieres que me aleje para que pueda ser feliz porque ya lo soy cuando estoy contigo-**

Aquellas palabras fueron tan naturales y sin embargo eran un golpe fuerte para la conciencia de James pues pudo recordar con exactitud esa frase dicha hace tantos años cuando ambos estaban en frente de batalla, cuando volvió a besar a su mejor amigo y se dio cuenta que lo amaba, esa vez que prometieron estar juntos toda la vida terminada la guerra.

 **-Yo** -trago saliva **.**

 **-Déjame estar contigo-** se acercaba más a el **\- ¡por favor ya no huyas de mí!**

Todo sería más sencillo si no le causara tanto dolor a Steve con su presencia, pensó para sí mismo james antes de sentirse amenazado por la presencia de Crossbones, a escasos metros de ambos, se tensó y le dijo al rubio que se fuera. Cuando se vieron frente al mercenario, ambos estaban a la defensiva pues no sabían que el plan de brock había funcionado, había logrado que su pequeño soldado del invierno saliera de su escondite y de paso molestar mucho al héroe de América.

 **-Finalmente te encuentro, Soldado-** sonrió- **Sabia que traerlo te haría salir…**

 **-Rumlow-**

 **-Rogers ¡Discúlpame, pero ya no te necesito!** -le apunto con un arma- **Ya encontré lo que quería, puedes irte-**

 **-Estás loco Rumlow-** el rubio apretó los puños y se acercó amenazadoramente- **No le vas a poner un dedo encima-**

Al mercenario le parecía divertida toda la situación, pero tampoco tenía el tiempo del mundo como para quedarse a platicar así que actuó rápidamente, se acercó a James por detrás con la guardia baja pudo susurrar a su oído de manera suave como muchas veces había hecho, solo que esta vez basto decir "Sputnik" para que todo se nublara en la visión del soldado del invierno pues a fin de cuentas eso iba dirigido a él. Steve no daba cabida a lo que veían sus ojos, Bucky se había desvanecido, yacía en el piso como si nada, mientras que Brock volvió a amenazarlo con su arma.

 **-Si te mueves un poco le disparo en la cabeza-**

 **\- ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE?!-**

 **-Solo presione su botón de reinicio-** se burló- **lo deje dormir un poco, la verdad es que debe estar tan fastidiado con tu insaciable platica, le dices tantas cosas a la vez que su mente debe estar confundida, creí que tendrías un poco más de tacto-**

 **\- ¡HIJO DE…! -**

 **-Rogers-** disparo al aire- **No tientes mi paciencia-**

Brock sujeto al inconsciente soldado del invierno con su mano libre seguía apuntando su pistola, de pronto llegaron otros agentes de HYDRA quienes hicieron guardia a su alrededor. Nada le daba más gusto ahora a Rumlow que ver la mirada de desesperación dibujada en el cap, si ya le había mandado aquel dvd para que sufriera ahora podía presenciarlo detenidamente.

 **-Me voy, lamento no quedarme más tiempo** -cargo a james quien aún seguía inconsciente entre sus brazos- **No debes preocuparte por él, yo me he encargado de cuidarlo durante años mientras tú te decidiste a olvidarlo-**

 **-No ha pasado un solo día en que no deje pensar en el-** dijo con impotencia al no poder atacarlo temiendo por la seguridad de bucky-

 **-Es curioso-** cerro los ojos y suspiro- **Fue gracias a ti que se metió en todo este problema, por ser el amigo del capitán américa sería el arma perfecta en tu contra, dejarlo morir en aquel accidente de tren fue bastante conveniente a mi parecer-**

 **-Tú no sabes nada-**

 **\- ¿Saltaste detrás de él? -**

 **-No-**

 **-Entonces no necesito saber más, aprecias más tu vida que la suya. Mientras que él se ha tirado al vacío con tal de salvarte-** abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de terror en Steve- **el mismo me lo conto, salto para salvarte y sin siquiera recordarte por completo, creo que ese amor que le procesas es solo de dientes para afuera-**

 **-Me arrepiento de no haber saltado, siempre lo hice y más ahora-**

 **-Si quieres recuperarlo inténtalo** -un helicóptero apareció soltando una escalerilla- **Pero la pregunta es… ¿Lo mereces? –**

 **-¡CAP, REACCIONA!-**

Todo había pasado tan rápido, Cuando Sam llego había sido tarde, ya se habían ido con el soldado del invierno, mientras que Steve estaba de rodillas inmóvil con su mente en otro lugar, sus lágrimas resbalaban solas y ni siquiera podía escuchar a sus demás amigos llegar y llamarlo. Se lo habían arrebatado tantas veces y lo que más calaba en su corazón era que al igual que ahora, no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

 **-B..Bucky-**

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Soralove.-** ¿Qué seria del stucky sin drama? Este par a sufrido tanto y yo sigo echándole limón a la herida porque soy una salvaje. Para los que solo están familiarizados con el universo marvel de las películas, en el comic Redskull usa la palabra "Sputnik" para neutralizar a soldado del invierno enfrente de Crossbones así que de ahí saque él sabe esa palabra, aunque en mi fic solo lo descubrió al checar los registros de james, pero ustedes saben.


	4. Recupéralo

**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado**

Por. –SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.- Recupéralo**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los vengadores estaban reunidos en el cuartel, los noticieros solo se concentraban en una sola nota en particular, los ataque realizados en Rumania habían sido perpetuados por HYDRA, la prensa había visto al soldado del invierno en aquel lugar, la gente estaba preocupada y temerosa, además de que también se vio al Capitán América no hacer nada por detenerlo o capturar al peligroso criminal según los reporteros.

 **-Esto se está saliendo de control-** hablo la pelirroja- **Steve fue para encontrarse con Crossbones-**

 **\- ¡¿Entonces que, hacia ahí el soldado del invierno, si no es atentar en contra de la seguridad?!-** dijo Rhodey

 **-Steve fue el único que lo vio-** comento Sam- **Cuando yo llegue, Rumlow estaba huyendo con Barnes en brazos en un helicóptero-**

 **-Entonces si estaban detrás de los atentados** -Tony entro en la habitación con un vaso de wiski- **Porque no veo otra razón para que huyeran juntos-**

 **-Barnes estaba desmayado mientras Rumblow lo cargaba** \- Sam siguió hablando- **No creo que sea una manera normal de llevarlo, más bien parecía que lo estaba raptando, por eso** -bajo la mirada- **Steve estaba tan afectado-**

 **\- ¡¿Por qué el Capitán América no quiere contarnos lo que paso?!** -pregunto una muy preocupada Wanda

 **-Como dije, él está muy afectado ahora-**

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Rogers yacía este en la cama, desde la noche anterior se sentía desconsolado y con unos horribles ataques de ansiedad que lo hacían comer como un desesperado, por eso Sam se quedó a su lado hasta que se quedó dormido, por eso mismo no lo levanto para la junta que estaban teniendo todos sus compañeros en ese momento, sabía muy bien lo deprimido que estaba y escuchar a los demás hablar de Barnes como un maleante solo lo harían hervir por dentro.

 **-Ahora por esto quieren que firmemos ese mentado acuerdo de las naciones unidas-** dijo mientras tomaba un wiski el dueño de la torre Stark- **Me parece bien hacerlo considerando que ahora todos estamos en el ojo del huracán por lo sucedido**

 **-No podemos tomar a la ligera ese acuerdo-** finalmente Clint hablaba en la junta- **Nunca se puede estar a las órdenes de otros antes que las nuestras y se bien de lo que hablo-**

 **-Eso nos pondría limites, necesario** -continuo Tony

 **\- ¿Quién se encargaría de eso? ¿El gobierno? ¿Cuál de todos? A fin de cuentas, quedaríamos mal con alguno y terminarían eliminando el problema-** suspiro- **ósea nosotros-**

 **-Son las naciones unidas, Barton-**

 **\- ¿Quieres saber a cuantos he tenido que matar a lo largo de mi vida en cubierto por el bien de tantas naciones?** -se burló- **Muchos de ellos eran los "Buenos" buscan hacer el bien por su gente a costa de muchas personas-**

 **-Clint** -Lo tomo del hombro Nat- **Basta…**

 **-Lo cierto es que no tenemos mucho tiempo-** El moreno se sentó en su sillón favorito- **Van a querer respuestas lo antes posible y no hemos podido hablar de esto con el mayor involucrado-**

* * *

Steve se despertó por los gritos de sus compañeros, pero no tenía ánimos de discutir ahora, entre sueños vio a James, pero esta vez era aquel niño de tan solo ocho años, como de costumbre el rubio se había metido en problemas y el castaño fue a su rescate, esa vez termino muy mal herido. Bucky había usado su cuerpo para protegerlo, aun no sabía pelear y a pesar de ello sus ganas de cuidar de él eran más grandes que nada.

" _¿Estas bien Stevie?"_

" _Yo lo tenía todo controlado"_

" _Con un simple gracias hubiera bastado, punk"_

" _No necesito que me protejas todo el tiempo, yo también un hombre"_

" _Eres solo un niño igual que yo"_

" _Y aun así" volteo a verle con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar "Te pusiste en peligro por mi"_

" _Siempre te voy a proteger, recuérdalo"_

" _Te hicieron daño por algo que yo provoqué" no se contuvo más y lloro "Tenía miedo de que fueran a matarte y yo no pude hacer nada"_

" _No iba a dejarte ahí solo, aunque no pudiera pelear con esos tipos al menos serviría de escudo humano" le sonrió como solo el sabia "No van a matarme tan fácilmente"_

" _Bucky" el rubio lloro a todo pulmón, su amigo solo se quedó a su lado acompañándolo en su dolor mientras lo abrazaba a partir de ese momento Barnes juraría ser mejor y más fuerte para no volver a preocupar a su amigo de esa manera._

Como si fuera otra vez ese pequeño e indefenso Steve se echó a llorar, tantos años fue salvado por Buck de mil maneras y el seguía sin poder ayudarlo, seguía causándole daño por su imprudencia, era una marioneta de HYDRA solo para poder lastimar al héroe, había sido golpeado, torturado y maltratado solo por el hecho de ser cercano suyo, sabían muy bien como estrujarlo en el corazón y lo peor es que el seguía ahí llorando sin hacer nada por recuperarlo, regresarlo a su lado donde siempre debió estar.

 **-Cap ¿Estas despierto? -**

 **-Sam-**

 **-Tienes que ver esto** -trajo consigo una Tablet y le mostro un video

 **-Es sobre lo que paso en Romania-**

 **-Peor…-**

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí en un departamento oscuro, frio y desolado estaba Barnes recuperándose de su inesperado desmayo, ahí estaba Crossbones quien le ofreció una cerveza mientras miraba las noticias internacionales.

 **-Finalmente despiertas-**

 **\- ¡¿Qué diablos hago aquí?!-** se tocó la cabeza al sentirse un poco mareado **\- ¿y porque estoy contigo? -**

 **-Es nuestra luna de miel-**

 **-Idiota** -de pronto su mente se aclaró-Steve **¡¿Dónde está Steve?!-**

 **-Rogers-** dijo fastidiado **\- ¿Es en lo único que piensas?**

 **\- ¿Qué le hiciste?** -se le planto furioso cara a cara del mercenario mientras en su mirada aún se veía al soldado del invierno- **No voy a seguir preguntándote de buena manera Rumlow-**

 **-Él está bien** -esquivo su mirada- **quizás este ya en la torre de los vengadores jugando a salvar el mundo, por cierto, deberías preocuparte más por ti soldado** -tomo un trago de cerveza- **Eres tú el que está aquí atrapado conmigo-**

 **-No me das miedo-**

 **-Deberías** -lo miraba ensimismado- **Te traje en brazos inconsciente con solo decir una palabra… no me refiero al libro rojo del soldado del invierno, eso es algo que está más allá de un simple enviado de HYDRA** -suspiro- **me refiero a esa palabra que usaba Pierce cuando se hartaba de ti-**

 **-Mientes-**

 **-Como explicas estar aquí** -sonrió- **si estaba con tu amado Rogers hablando de manera cursi, casi me hacían vomitar-**

 **\- ¡Es imposible! -** retrocedió- **Pierce era el único y antes de él fue el doctor Zola, no había nadie más que supiera sobre eso-**

 **-veo que, aunque fuera un poco** -acorto la distancia entre ambos- **me tuviste miedo Soldado… pero descuida que no te he hecho nada-** sonrió- **Aun-**

 **\- ¡Estas demente! -**

 **-Tú me has hecho así-** puso su mano en el rostro de Barnes- **Casi lo olvido, según las ultimas noticias atacaste una junta de las naciones unidas en Viena, es sorprendente de lo que eres capaz cuando estas inconsciente-**

 **\- ¡¿Qué dices?!-**

 **-Por alguna razón todos estas convencidos de que tú lo hiciste** -se sentó a un lado de la cama y comenzó a cambiar de canales- **Mira estas en todos lados, una foto muy borrosa, pero se parecen un poco-**

 **\- ¡¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto?!-**

 **-Ni idea, no es un agente de HYDRA, ellos no me han comunicado nada, además ese tipo no es ni la mitad de sensual que tu así que es obvio que es un imitador bastante patético-**

 **\- ¡¿Te parece sensual atacar un lugar con civiles, quienes buscan un mundo mejor?!-**

 **-Se nota que ya no recuerdas tus días de Soldado** -lo mira descaradamente- **Eras tremendamente erótico cuando te lo proponías-**

 **\- ¡No tienes vergüenza! -**

 **-Ni la más mínima** -se puso de pie- **debemos salir de aquí, la interpol ya mando agentes para matarte y si nos quedamos en un lugar fijo les facilitaríamos el trabajo-**

 **-Quizás sea lo mejor-**

 **-No seas idiota en un momento así-** le aventó unas ropas negras de cuero- **¡Cámbiate!** **No soporto verte como vagabundo, ten algo de respeto por la apariencia del soldado del invierno-**

 **-Ya no soy esa persona-**

 **-No me importa, él aún está en ti-** sonrió- **Lo sé-**

Una vez que se cambiaron ambos volaron hasta la base más cercana de HYDRA, buscando respuesta sobre este nuevo atentado supuestamente perpetrado por el soldado del invierno, sin embargo, ahora no contaban con un jefe lo suficientemente capacitado para tomar acciones en cuanto a James, si debían reprogramarlo y usarlo o quizás mantenerse en el anonimato un tiempo podría ayudarles en planes futuros.

Rumlow sabía muy bien que el castaño estaba ahí por cuenta propia, no porque este lo hubiese capturado, no él estaba ahí en lo más adentro de la organización para obtener respuestas, para a su manera ayudar a Rogers.

 **\- ¿Vas a irte? -** en un cuarto oscuro estaba bucky con una mochila, armas y unas cuantas municiones esperando la oportunidad de huir

 **-Sabias desde un principio lo que iba hacer al traerme aquí-**

 **-Si-**

 **-Entonces, ¿Porque me preguntas? –**

 **\- ¿Iras tras él? -** dijo con una voz áspera

 **-Voy a descubrir quien intenta inculparme y después de eso volveré a huir, estar solo es lo mejor ahora-**

 **\- ¡¿y Rogers?!-**

 **-Está mejor sin mí-** bajo la mirada- **No pienso causarle más dolor de lo que ya he hecho-**

 **-No te merece** -se inclinó en la pared- **y aun así sigues cuidándolo, no importa que pase tu siempre vas a hacer esto por el-**

 **-Es mi único amigo-**

 **\- ¡Claro! -** se burló- **Eres un perfecto idiota, vete de una vez antes de que vengan los refuerzos-**

* * *

En las noticias nacionales estaba un enfrentamiento entre el soldado del invierno y alguien quien aparentaba ser un nuevo enemigo, Black Panther era quien atacaba con fiereza a Barnes, culpándolo de la muerte de su padre. Gracias a la información oportunidad de Sharon el cap llego antes que los noticieros o los mismos policías al lugar acompañado de su fiel amigo Falcon. Con miedo en sus ojos vio como Bucky solo se defendía mas no atacaba al oponente.

 **-¡BUCKY DETENTE!-**

 **\- ¡CUIDADO CAP! -** Falcon trato de distraer al oponente- **Lo entretendré un rato, tu habla con Barnes-**

 **-No deberías estar aquí-**

 **-Bucky, la interpol está buscándote y no planean capturarte con vida-**

 **-Muy listos** -intento huir más Steve lo sujeto del brazo

 **\- ¡Por favor, debes venir conmigo! -** le suplico- **Yo te protegeré-**

 **\- ¡NO TE INVOLUCRE MAS EN ESTO STEVE!** -expreso fastidiado- **ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO-**

 **-¡TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CONTIGO TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO** -lo miro suplicante en sus hermosos ojos azules- **si algo te pasara…si volviera a perderte yo… PREFIERO MORIR!-**

 **-YO NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS-**

 **-BUCK-**

 **-Steve, déjame ir** -desvió la mirada- **Es lo mejor para los dos-**

 **-MIRAME A LA CARA Y DIME QUE ESTO ES LO QUE QUIERES-** dijo mientras se le cortaba la voz- **hazlo y te dejare en paz-**

Lo conocía de sobra para saber que no podía hacerlo, su alma le gritaba estar al lado de aquel hombre a pesar de que su mente era un caos, a pesar de las pesadillas, del dolor y de los recuerdos tan vividos aun así deseaba estar con "Stevie" recuperar su vida juntos o al menos intentarlo, pero nuevamente su razón se interponía, era un criminal y el un héroe para las masas, ¿cómo podía arrebatarle eso? ¿Cómo sería tan egoísta para pedirle que renunciara a todo por estar a su lado? No pudo contestarte ni verlo a los ojos cuando fueron rodeados, detenidos y llevados a una especie de cuartel del servicio secreto. Ya sin uniformes de batalla descubrieron que el Rey de wakanda era quien estaba detrás del traje de pantera. En aquel sitio ya estaban Nat, Sharon y Tony.

 **-Menos mal que pudiste encontrarlo antes-** la rubia se sentó al lado de Steve- **gracias a que no opuso resistencia fue que pudieron traerlo aquí con vida-**

 **-¿Qué piensas que van a hacerle?-**

 **-Por lo que escuche de mi jefe quieren llevarlo a una cárcel de mayor seguridad para los criminales y no creo que lo traten muy bien-**

 **\- ¿Planean encarcelarlo sin pruebas de que el haya atacado a las naciones unidas o el ataque en Rumania? -**

 **-así es** -suspiro- **dejarlo ahí mientras se enjuicia sería algo muy tardado y doloroso para tu amigo, estoy segura que será más de cinco años-**

 **-ESTUPIDOS-**

 **-baja la voz, no saben que estamos hablando ahora. Además, creo que debería planear algo antes de que se lo lleven, a ti no te enjuiciaran igual gracias a la influencia de Stark-**

 **-No pienso dejar a Buck en manos de estos tipos, yo no he firmado los acuerdos así que puedo moverme sin problemas-**

 **-Otra cosa es que El rey de Wakanda cree que en verdad tu amigo mato a su padre así que no solo tendrás que huir de la policía, sino que también de él y sus planes de tomar venganza-**

 **-Me las arreglare** -sonrió- **Gracias por todo Sharon-**

 **-Yo aria lo que fuera por ti-** se sonrojo- **digo, tía peggy lo hubiera querido así-**

 **-debo ir con Sam, cuídate-**

Antes que pudiera llegar donde Wilson veía en los monitores el interrogatorio hacia Barnes, le apretaba el corazón verlo ahí tan indefenso y quería partirles la cara a todos y salir corriendo con buck, pero sabía que debía tomar las cosas con más calma para así poder escapar.

* * *

Sucedió algo inesperado, las cámaras se apagaron y temió por la vida de su Barnes, corrió hasta donde lo tenían recluido, cuando lo encontró este lo ataco, estaba completamente fuera de sí. Al no hacer más que defenderse Steve cayo desde el elevador hasta el segundo piso, de ahí siguió hasta dar con él en la azotea donde estaba ya dentro de un helicóptero, Nuevamente huyendo, otra vez tratando de alejarse de su lado, una vez más era incapaz de ayudarlo, pero.

Ya se había cansado de eso, no podía dejarlo ir una vez más, jamás se lo perdonaría si no actuaba ahora para recuperar lo que le faltaba en su atormentada alma.

 **\- ¡BUCKY! –**

Con ambos brazos sujeto la aeronave, su vida dependía de ello, era perder rastro del hombre que ama otra vez, más años sin estar a su lado, inclusive el hombre más fuerte del mundo temía ante eso. Se estrelló el helicóptero y ambos cayeron a un rio cercano, Steve fue quien, salvo su vida en esta ocasión, lo llevo lejos donde nadie pudiera encontrar al hombre más buscado del mundo.

 **-Despertara en cualquier momento** -dijo Sam algo temeroso- **Steve, ven rápido-**

 **-No te preocupes** -sonrió- **Gracias por ayudarme, yo me encargo-**

 **-No voy a dejarte solo ¿Qué tal si vuelve a poner como loco? -**

 **-Yo lo detendré-**

James miraba confundido a su alrededor, como odiaba despertar de esa manera, sabía que había sido usado, lo sentía porque no sabía que estaba pasando y sentía en su alma ese pesar, fue ahí que en la oscura habitación salió aquel hombre del puente, aquel que aparecía en su sueño, su "stevie"

 **-Steve-**

Dijo débilmente y con esa mirada de gatito mal herido, quizás todos veían al temible puño de HYDRA, aquel soldado del invierno capaz de acabar con miles de vidas, pero para el Capitán América solo era su bucky, sin importar cuanto cambiase, sin contar las memorias que había perdido de ambos aun así seguía siendo el hombre que ama.

Conteniendo sus ganas de besarlo, pregunto sobre aquel incidente en el cual se había involucrado, este le conto de aquel tipo interesado en una base secreta donde existían más "soldados" como también de aquellas palabras malditas que podían controlarlo a su antojo, furioso e impotente el rubio se acercó hasta él, bajo hasta su altura y libero su brazo metálico, lo único que le impedía huir. Sam vio aquella mirada llena de amor, una que jamás había presenciado del cap, supo que era hora de ir a buscar refuerzos para la batalla y también para dejarlos a solas, pues a fin de cuentas tenían mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

 **\- ¿Quieres agua?** -pregunto visiblemente nervioso al haberse quedado solo con james, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus orejas **\- ¿Quieres que busque algo para que comas? –**

 **-Steve-**

 **\- ¿Si? -**

 **\- ¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?!-**

 **\- ¿Qué cosa? -**

 **-Meterte en problemas por mi culpa** -bajo la mirada **\- te dije que yo podía arreglármelas solas-**

 **-Seguro que si-** se sentó a su lado- **Pero no puedo apartarme de ti, no podría soportarlo Bucky… porque yo…-**

 **-No sigas-**

 **-Temes que te diga que te amo** -suspiro- **porque esa es la verdad y tú lo sabes-**

 **-Steve-**

 **-Sé que ahora tu mente esta confusa y no puedo pedirte que vuelvas a ser el bucky que perdí hace años, pero lo que sí quiero es conocer a este nuevo-** sonrió- **estoy seguro que me enamorare de nuevo-**

 **-Steve-** se recostó en su hombro **-Tengo tantas dudas y mi cabeza es un desastre, no quiero herirte más de lo que ya lo he hecho-**

 **-No hay forma en que tú puedas herirme** -acomoda su cabeza arriba de la suya, su corazón se acelera al igual que su respiración de sentirlo cerca y percibir su aroma después de tantos años- **Si estás conmigo, no me falta nada-**

 **-Cursi-**

Rogers sujeto la mano de james con seguridad, mientras seguían en la misma postura, respirando profundamente, para después dejarse llevar por aquel momento, un reencuentro anhelado de hace tantos años y abrazarse como debía ser. Steve hundió su nariz en el cuello de bucky en aquel abrazo, aspirando fuerte, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su espalda, era más grande que la última vez que lo vio y por un momento volvió a sentirse como aquel chiquillo débil de Brooklyn, protegido entre sus brazos.

Barnes por su parte abrazaba al rubio al punto de no querer soltarlo, el también comenzaba a recordar el aroma de su stevie, eso le traía memorias de hace tiempo. Ayudaba a su mente a estar calmada después de tantos años, si antes evocarlo era sinónimo de poder descansar y sentirse tranquilo, el estar a su lado abrazándolo era como una terapia bastante efectiva. Sabía muy bien todo lo que había hecho, la sangre de miles estaba en sus manos, pero de alguna manera creía fervientemente en que Steve le perdonaría todo y lo ayudaría en su pesar.

Ambos corazones estaban acelerados, sus latidos eran lo único que se escuchaba entre ellos, pues sin palabras solo en acciones estuvieron reencontrándose en ese lugar, sus ojos no se cansaban de apreciarse. Llego un momento en el cual juntaron sus frentes como si tratasen de comunicarse por medio de sus pensamientos y sus verdaderos sentimientos salían a flote.

 **-Te amo tanto, Bucky-**

 **-Steve-**

 **-No digas nada** -suspiro- **sé que estas confundido y todo, solo déjame decirte cuanto te amo, pase más de setenta años sin poder decírtelo-**

 **-Yo también te amo** -sonrió **-aun que todo se vuelva oscuro y olvide quien soy, no hay manera en que pueda olvidar lo que siento por ti-**

Se rompió, cayo de rodillas llorando desconsolado, la felicidad inundaba su alma y una paz indescriptible estaban ahora de su lado, mientras que el castaño sonreía al ver como su Stevie seguía siendo tan dramático como siempre, era verdad, muchas cosas no estaban del todo claras en su mente, pero el rubio era lo único que estaba presente a pesar de todos estos años.

* * *

Sam regreso finalmente y les hablo de sus refuerzos, sin embargo, debían recuperar los trajes del cap y falcon, para eso les ayudo Sharon quien lo cito a las afueras de la ciudad al día siguiente. Esa noche los tres descansaron en un viejo automóvil que cambiaron por unos cuantos dólares con un sujeto detrás de una gasolinera. Cuando llegaron con la agente de la CIA, Steve les pidió a los chicos que esperaran en el auto, bucky creyó que fue por el hecho de que él había intentado matar a la rubia pero al ver los ojos resplandecientes de la chica supo que era para no crear un ambiente incómodo.

 **\- ¿Ella es novia de Steve? -** dijo sin muchos ánimos el chico de camiseta roja y cabello alborotado

 **\- ¿Sharon?** -Sam se dio vuelta y con cara de inseguridad respondió- **No, ellos no son nada-**

 **-Pero a ella le gusta-**

 **-Eso es obvio-** se burló- **solo con verla se entiende que ella lo adora, aunque para mi gusto es algo extraño-**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **-Ella es sobrina de la agente Carter, supongo que ella creció con las historias del capitán américa y se enamoró al igual que su tía-** hiso una mueca de disgusto- **sigo creyendo que Steve no la ve como algo más…**

 **-Entonces ella es familiar de "su peggy"-** se recostó en el asiento trasero- **Entiendo-**

 **\- ¿Conociste a la agente Carter? -**

 **-Claro, era la mujer perfecta** -suspiro- **Steve hubiera tenido una vida tranquila y prospera con ella, de eso estoy seguro-**

 **-Quizás** -sonrió- **pero, aun así, te eligió a ti-**

 **-Lo sé, pero solo le he ocasionado problemas-**

Se creó un silencio entre ambos, para continuar viendo aquella escena, no podían escuchar lo que decían, pero no hacía falta, la joven estaba regresándoles sus uniformes junto con sus armas, estaba poniendo en riesgo su trabajo y su propia seguridad solo por Steve, no cabía duda de ello, ella lo amaba de verdad. Después de eso ambos se miraron fijamente, Sharon esperaba algo más que un "Gracias" por parte de Rogers y este lo sabía. Con un movimiento rápido Steve la sujeto y la beso, ella correspondió el beso, buck volvió a recordar cuando peggy apareció en la vida del rubio y como su cara se iluminaba al verla.

 **\- ¡¿En qué diablos está pensando el cap?!-**

 **-Le está agradeciendo todo** -contesto seguro Barnes

 **\- ¡¿De esa forma?!-**

 **-Ella esperaba un beso y fue lo que obtuvo** -se acomodó nuevamente detrás de Sam- **Steve suele complacer a todo mundo, por eso actúa así-**

Acto seguido, la mujer se subió a su automóvil y se alejó, Steve regreso al suyo, entró en el vehículo y aun sonrojado por lo que había hecho trato de articular palabras, pero no podía. Sam tomo los trajes para llevarlos consigo mientras acomodaba el escudo del capitán en la parte de atrás a un lado de bucky.

 **-Buck-** trago saliva- **Lo que paso fue…**

 **-No recuerdo haberte pedido una explicación-**

 **-Lo sé, pero…-**

 **-Si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos al aeropuerto a tiempo-**

Steve busco por el retrovisor la cara de bucky, solo se encontró con unos ojos sin expresión como si del mismo soldado del invierno se tratase, trago saliva, volteo la mirada y siguió conduciendo, Sam estaba callado, se sentía como un pequeño en medio de una pelea entre sus padres, donde no podía opinar al respecto y solo le quedaba observar.

* * *

Una vez en el aeropuerto, escucharon las sirenas, estaban evacuando el lugar les tradujo James, después cambiaron sus ropas, diseñaron un plan de batalla o más bien de evasión para poder llegar al Jet de Barton, Nat les había informado a los otros que Stark intentaría detenerlos para llevarse a bucky, obviamente el cap tenía la misión de huir tras ese peligroso tipo que planeaba usar a los demás soldados del invierno, pero tampoco dejaría que le pusieran un dedo encima a Barnes.

 **-¡Vamos a luchar, pero nuestra misión es ir a Siberia!-**

 **-Entendido cap** -dijo un muy emocionado Scott- **Estoy detrás de ti-**

 **-Cuídanos las espaldas por favor Wanda-**

 **-Desde luego Cap** -sonrió- **Esto va a ser interesante-**

La pelea había sido intensa y la verdad nunca fue la intención de ninguno herirse entre sí, pero Steve tenía que proteger a Bucky mientras intentaba salvar a la humanidad una vez más, era emocionante poder pelear al lado de Barnes como hace tiempo, aunque este había estado distante desde el incidente con Sharon. Una vez que pudieron llegar y dejaron atrás a Ironman, Steve coloco el piloto automático hasta su destino, dispuesto a hablar con bucky.

* * *

 **\- ¿No deberías estar piloteando esta cosa? -**

 **-Bucky-**

 **\- ¿Qué pasa? -** dijo sin muchos ánimos **\- ¿sigues preocupado por lo que te dije? Sé muy bien las cosas que hice como soldado de HYDRA no puedo escudarme con que estaba siendo controlado porque no fue así, solo me transformaron en la maquina perfecta que necesitaban-**

 **-No es sobre eso-**

 **\- ¿Entonces? -**

 **-Es sobre Sharon-**

 **-Steve, este no es el momento…-**

 **-Yo no la amo-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-La bese porque me ha ayudado mucho-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-Yo solo te amo a ti-**

 **-También lo sé-**

 **\- ¡¿Entonces porque sigues molesto conmigo?!-**

 **\- ¿Por qué aun no me has besado? -**

 **\- ¡¿Ehh?!-**

 **-Pareces muy animado besando a las personas por gratitud-** volteo la mirada **-¿Tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo de besarte?-**

 **\- ¿Por qué diablos no lo has hecho? -**

 **\- ¿Es lo que mismo que te pregunto? -**

 **-Tengo miedo** -lo miro fijamente **\- ¿Y si sigues buscando a un bucky que ya no existe? ¿y si sigo causándote daño? ¿Si te beso y me aferro a ti te llevare a la oscuridad conmigo? ¿Qué clase de persona soy si te quito todo? -**

 **-Grandísimo Idiota-** lo besa de manera fugaz, para después sujetarlo del rostro **-¿Quieres saber si vales la pena?¿Si sacrificarlo todo por ti? La respuesta siempre ha sido "SI" y siempre lo será, Eres lo único que me importa-**

 **-Steve-**

 **-No necesito nada y a nadie más** -lo mira con ternura- **date cuenta que me encantas y que no importa lo que pase, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, incluso aunque tú no quieras** -sonrió- **te lo advertí, es muy difícil que puedas deshacerte de mí Barnes-**

 **-Stevie** -se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se lanzó contra él, besándolo desaforadamente contra la pared- **quiero hacerte mío-**

 **-Ahh** -dejo escapar un gemido al sentir su ser pegado al suyo- **Yo también quiero sentirte Bucky, no tienes idea desde hace cuánto-**

Continuara. -

* * *

 **Soralove**.-Felices fiestas pasadas, sabrán que por eso no había actualizado, por eso y por mi trabajo pero esa es otra historia. ¿Qué soy una malvada por dejarlo antes del lemon? Si lo sé, pero quiero ponerlo con lujo de detalle y quizás ya era hora de terminar el capítulo ¿Tu qué opinas Victoria?


	5. Ámalo

**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado**

Por. –SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.- Ámalo**

* * *

No era el lugar ni el momento, pero las mejores cosas de la vida pasan por algo y sería estúpido no hacer caso a sus instintos después de haberse perdido oportunidades de este tipo hace tantos años. Si bien a quince mil doscientos metros de altura no es conveniente hacer locuras, nada podía importar menos en estos momentos.

 **-Steve-**

Apenas si podía pronunciar palabras entre los desaforados besos que le proporcionaba el rubio, al principio bucky fue quien inicio todo, pero por alguna razón era fácil caer entre las caricias de Steve quien ahora estaba besando tiernamente a su amado. No importaba mucho el hecho de que pronto llegarían a su destino y que el piloto automático no era un "jarvis" capaz de aterrizar por sí solo, a fin de cuentas, el jet era de Barton, eso explicaría porque había tantas cosas de Nat en el, en especial el baño lleno de condones, lubricante y unas esposas que consideran pensar en que solo eran por si arrestaban a alguien en la misión. Eran tan obvios, pero aun así Steve no era mejor que ellos pues tampoco les había hablado de su romance de hace años con el que ellos conocen como el soldado del invierno.

 **-Bucky…-**

Arqueo el cuello al sentir como ahora era él quien jugaba con su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer al sentir sus dedos recorrerlo meticulosamente, es como si el tratase de recordar a su amado en aquel cuerpo tan diferente al que él veía entre sueños, el Steve que podía evocar era frágil y delicado, tenía miedo siquiera de tocarlo por miedo a lastimarlo, podía recordar aquello, pero a pesar de eso… ¡Como deseaba hacerlo suyo! Estar dentro para que este delirara de placer delante suyo, sonrió un poco ante aquella revelación mientras seguía lamiendo el pecho desnudo y los pezones erguidos de Steve, los cuales estaban así incluso antes de sentir la boca de bucky posarse en ellos. El único que estaba a medio vestir era el rubio, por las premueras de la situación, Barnes solo se bajó los pantalones para así poder hacerle el amor al cap. Cuando este empezó a llorar a bucky se le helo la sangre, preocupado se acercó hasta su rostro mientras lo miraba confundido.

 **\- ¡¿Stevie?!** -acaricio su rostro **-tranquilo, si no quieres no tenemos que hacer nada ahora-**

 **-…-**

 **\- ¿Te lastime?** -se veía aún más angustiado- **¿Dime que hago para que no te sientas mal? ¡perdóname! Yo…-**

 **-No es por tu culpa que estoy llorando** -seguía hablando con la voz entrecortada- **Deseo tanto que me hagas tuyo, solo tuyo… pero recordé cuando te había perdido-** lo abrazo instintivamente **-pensé que jamás podíamos volver a estar juntos-**

 **-Steve** -sonrió- **Mi stevie… Lo siento, creo que son muchas cosas para asimilarlas de golpe ¡¿cierto?!**

 **\- ¡Siempre arruino las cosas!** -dijo tapándose la cara mientras continuaba llorando- **tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados y pensé dejarlos a un lado, pero cuando te sentí cerca como hace años yo… no pude continuar-**

 **\- ¡Eres tan dramático! -** se rio- **Eres el Stevie que recuerdo** -quita las manos de su rostro y lo besa en la frente- **No te preocupes, tendremos tiempo de sobra, deja de atormentante por tener un momento de claridad en toda esta locura-**

 **-Pero-**

 **-No es la mejor idea hacerlo mientras vamos confiados en el piloto automático-**

 **-La última vez que deje pasar una oportunidad así te alejaron de mi lado** -se incorporó para poder sentarse a la altura del castaño- ¡ **No quiero perderte! No puedo hacerlo… ¡No podría soportarlo! –**

 **-Nunca me perderás** -comienza a vestirlo como si de un niño se tratase- **Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, incluso aunque no me recuerde a mí mismo puedo recordarte, aunque me alejen de ti tu siempre pareces encontrarme y si muriera el día de mañana…-**

 **-Buck-** se soltó a llorar mas

 **-Si eso pasara, te estaría esperando del otro lado** -sonrió- **Pero no quiero que pase de inmediato… ¡prométeme que te demoraras mucho en alcanzarme! -**

 **-No puedo-**

Los pobres ojos del capitán estaban totalmente rojos de tanto llorar, comenzó a temblar consternado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo además de que en su mente pasaban tantas cosas, en realidad no solo había tenido un ataque de ansiedad por la idea de recuperar al hombre que amaba, sino que también tenía miedo de no ser lo suficiente bueno para bucky, de no llenarlo y hacerlo sentir pleno al tener relaciones con él, tenía miedo de no saber qué hacer, de si bucky lo encontraría interesante ahora o sus memorias del anterior Steve serian lo que él esperaba.

Su primera vez con Bucky tenía que ser perfecta, se decía, pero parte de él también le reclamaba no haberlo hecho de todas formas a pesar de sus inseguridades. Porque Steve seguía siendo el mismo, era el antiguo stevie que durante años fue frágil, débil e inseguro de si, convertido a través del suero en un súper humano no lo había curado de sus miedos, a fin de cuentas, solo había cambiado por fuera mas no por dentro.

 **-Stevie… no tienes que probar nadar-** sonrió con calidez en su mirada- **Estoy bien si tú lo estas-**

No hubo respuesta, solo regreso al lugar del piloto, fijo la forma de aterrizaje esperando no pensar mucho en lo que sucedió hasta hace poco. Buck se sentó detrás suyo, suspirando, pensando en lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre, pero también el miedo que le daba decepcionarlo de algún modo, de cómo estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por sus deseos, pero gracias al cielo pudo reaccionar, normalmente su mente no es tan dócil como hace años.

* * *

Fue un buen aterrizaje, aún seguían sin decir palabra, el castaño pensó que lo mejor era darle su espacio al rubio. Cuando de pronto sintió un abrazo por detrás, podía sentir la cálida respiración del cap en su espalda, ese bienestar y calor que solo emanaba de Rogers, era algo que lo tranquilizaba, Bucky suspiro mientras sus manos buscaban las de su acompañante.

 **\- ¡Te amo! -**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-No es la respuesta que espero-**

 **-Lo sé-** se burló, volteo para ver su rostro sonrojado como hace tanto no lo veía- **¡Yo también te amo! –**

 **-Bucky…-**

Lo beso con pasión, para después seguir el contorno de su rostro, llegar hasta su cuello y besarlo nuevamente entre mordidas, lamidas y la idea de hacerlo sentir nuevamente excitado. Bucky cerró los ojos dejándose llevar nuevamente por Steve, quien hábilmente bajaba el cierre de la chaqueta, levanto la camisa negra que tenía pegada al cuerpo de manera deliciosa para su vista, lamiendo el abdomen de un Barnes bastante tonificado diferente al que podía recordar.

 **-Ah…Steve…no tienes que hacer esto-**

 **\- ¡Quiero hacerlo!** -dijo para después tocar sin recato alguno el miembro erecto de Barnes- **además tú también quieres hacerlo** -

 **-No es… el momento** -dijo conteniendo su voz- **Ste..ve…-**

Es cierto que Steve había visto un sinfín de veces a su amigo desnudo, pero eso fue mucho antes de saber que lo deseaba de esa manera, ahora la vista era increíble, su pene estaba firme, palpitando, de hecho, ya estaba húmedo. Rogers se lo metió a la boca completo, lo sacaba y lo metía mientras jugaba a darle lamidas que hacían que bucky jadeara.

 **-¡Ah… Stevie!-**

Con la mano que tenía libre acariciaba los testículos, con su dedo anular los estimulaba a la vez que seguía haciéndole sexo oral sin el más mínimo dejo de pena, era como si el inocente stevie se estuviera convirtiendo delante sus ojos pensaba bucky, pero no era a modo de queja.

Toda aquella situación lo estaba volviendo loco, estaban en medio de la nada en Siberia, en cuya misión había pasado a segundo plano y no podían permitirse eso, poner en peligro la seguridad de toda una nación ¿Realmente Steve estaba pensando lo que estaba haciendo? Las ganas contenidas durante el vuelo y aquellos encuentros fortuitos en el Jet hicieron que Barnes pudiera venirse con facilidad. Una mueca de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Steve, quien se relamió la boca para después ir a la altura de los labios de su amante.

 **\- ¡¿Te gusto?!-**

 **-Steve ¡Estás loco! -** reía ante las reacciones placenteras que venían después de una eyaculación **\- ¿Cómo estamos haciendo esto? ¿Vamos a dejar que el mundo se vaya al carajo solo por nuestros impulsos? -**

 **-No me importa el mundo, solo me importas tu-**

 **\- ¡¿Steve?!-**

Esas palabras parecían tan sinceras, pero lo asustaba escucharlas del héroe de América, lo que menos quería bucky era quitarle todo a steve, aquello por lo que había luchado tanto. Trato de incorporarse, beso con ternura al rubio para después ir el también en busca del placer de su amado, el pene de Steve era diferente de cómo lo recordaba cuando jóvenes, es verdad que prestaba demasiada atención a esos detalles considerando que hasta donde puede recordar siempre pensó que le gustaban las mujeres, pero no era así. Es cierto que James B Barnes salió con cuanta chica pudiera, pero no pasaba nada más, quizás solo con dos mujeres pudo tener relaciones, pero era más por curiosidad y para ver si podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de hacer suyo a su mejor amigo, aquel débil y amable chico de Brooklyn.

 **-Espero poder hacerlo tan bien como tú-** dijo entre risas el castaño, ocasionando el sonrojo del rubio **\- ¡¿Esta mal si te digo que me moría de ganas por esto?!-**

 **-Ah-** gimió mucho antes de ser tocado- **Solo haz lo que quieras conmigo-**

Bucky fue al baño dejando a un Steve confundido y algo afligido, pero al verlo regresar con un lubricante en mano y en la otra un par de condones, no evito más que reír.

 **-Olvidaste las esposas-**

 **-Eso es para después de la misión cariño** -guiño el ojo- **¿Listo Steve? -**

 **-Hazme tuyo-**

Barnes recostó a Rogers en el piso mientras lo desvestía cuidadosamente, en varias ocasiones evitaba acariciarlo con su mano de vibranium porque temía lastimarlo, además de que era un metal frio y duro, el rubio quien no perdió detalle de lo anterior tomo la mano izquierda de su amante atrayéndola a su pecho. Con esa acción le hizo entender que el rubio quería sentirlo todo, de pies a cabeza y eso incluía en nuevo accesorio que era el brazo de metal.

Recostándose encima del cap a la altura de sus caderas, con su mano derecha estimulaba vigorosamente el pene del joven, mientras con la otra completamente llena de lubricante hacia caricias en el trasero bien marcado de su acompañante. La sensación del vibranium en el cuerpo de Steve lo hacían gemir de solo pensar en que este pudiera meter aquellos dedos largos dentro suyo lo excitaban de sobremanera. Cuando estos se abrieron paso en sus adentros, primero fue uno, luego dos hasta que pudo sentir la próstata del rubio, fue que Barnes volvió a sentir como el semen comenzaba a salir de poco a poco de manera ansiosa. Pero aún le faltaba por saborear más el cuerpo de su amante. Mordió aquellos pezones con tanto fervor, los relamía mientras bajaba nuevamente al pene de Steve, lamiéndolo, también succionaba como si reclamara saciar su sed.

Aquella escena era maravillosa para Steve quien veía con lujo de detalle cómo se mantenía ocupado su querido bucky, cuando nuevamente sus inseguridades comenzaron a apoderarse de él, justo en ese momento tan sublime recordó las palabras de Rumlow _"El soldado es solamente mío"_ después de eso Steve se levantó del suelo, cambio lugares con buck mientras este no comprendía porque se había alejado tan abruptamente.

 **\- ¡¿Steve pasa algo?!-**

Recostado y con la curiosidad que lo invadía, Steve se puso encima suyo dispuesto a ser uno solo con su amado. _"Mientras tú estabas jugando a ser un vengador, yo lo disfrutaba todas las noches haciéndolo estremecer de placer"_ Aquellas malditas palabras lo enfurecían, imaginando como ese malnacido obligaba a SU BUCKY a ser el juguete sexual de HYDRA. Debió buscarlo, debió hacerlo hasta que estuviese seguro de haberlo perdido, se reclamaba mientras al mismo tiempo se ponía encima del pene erecto de su acompañante, quería ser suyo de una buena vez, al sentir por completo aquel miembro hizo una mueca de dolor, no era mucho, pero si era un poco doloroso.

 **-Ah…-**

 **-Steve** -no pudo evitar gemir una vez más **-No debiste hacerlo de golpe, es obvio que te dolería, ¿hagámoslo más despacio, quieres?**

No había respuesta, la verdad es que no había podido escuchar lo que le decía, estaba demasiado concentrado en aquellos recuerdos, en sus miedos, en esas palabras, en la idea de perderlo, en el miedo de una nueva guerra y de cómo todo el maldito mundo pasaba a segundo plano cuando se encontraba con Bucky _. "Recuerdo su dulce ronroneo incluso ahora"_ se movía por instinto, una y otra vez quería sentir el pene de Barnes llenarlo por completo, lo volvía loco. El hecho de hacerlo llegar al orgasmo en tan poco tiempo, cómo su interior estaba repleto de su semen y como quería más, lo quería todo, que solo fuese suyo, que no volvieran a alejarlo de su lado, porque dios sabe que sería capaz de hacerle al pobre imbécil que lo intentase.

 **-Ah Steve…ahhh-** contenía su voz- **ya casi…-**

 **-Bucky-** comenzó a salivar mientras sentía como su cuerpo ardía por dentro.

 **-Steve-** sus ojos se cerraban por inercia ante el placer **-Mi stevie-**

Se incorporó mientras seguía empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo, ahora las piernas del rubio estaban elevadas y apoyadas en los hombros de Barnes, quien ahora metía y sacaba su miembro a la par de un movimiento rítmico, se inclinaba lo más posible para robarle besos. Los gritos que daba Steve lo motivaban cada vez más hasta que finalmente pudo llegar al orgasmo él también, sus ojos no dejaban de encontrarse con los del rubio, quien tenía ganas de más, se besaron tiernamente ya con sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos, entremezclados entre sudor y semen. Sus respiraciones estaban en perfecta sincronía, sabían que podían seguir por horas sin importarles nada más, pero debían dejar para más tarde aquellos deseos latentes que aun pedían ser saciados.

Comenzaron a vestirse, el rubio era el visiblemente más molesto, quería pasar todos los días de su vida al lado de Barnes, mientras lo mimaba y le hacía olvidar aquel pasado oscuro del cual, por cierto, no habían hablado, aún quedaban muchos cabos sueltos, pero no fue algo que se detuvieron a meditar.

 **\- ¿Pareces molesto? -**

 **-No lo estoy-** dijo serio

 **-No sabes mentir** -sonrió **\- ¡¿Hice algo para molestarte?!-**

 **\- ¡Jamás!** -volteo a verlo mientras se encaminaban a la salida- **No estoy molesto contigo, estoy molesto porque tengo que luchar contra el mundo solo para poder estar en paz contigo-**

 **-No tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas-**

 **-Buck-** lo sujeta de los hombros- **Tu vales la pena, podría morir hoy mismo si con eso puedo protegerte, solo me molesta salvar un mundo que te quiere muerto-**

No supo que contestar, para Barnes el recuerdo de Steve era lo único claro en su mente la cual era un caos, sin embargo, aquel hombre a su lado era tan distinto a su stevie. Aquel chico simple, bueno, sonriente y desinteresado, seguía ahí, pero también supo el otro lado de un Steve que lo perdió todo, de la guerra que le quito parte de su fe en un país por el cual murió, las pocas veces que lo vio sonreír desde que despertó de aquel sueño conocido como el soldado del invierno, El dejar a sus amigos atrás como si nada incluso hasta hace poco prefería estar recostado en su regazo en vez se cumplir la misión a la cual fueron encomendados. Era un lado oscuro que no había descubierto de Rogers, el problema no era aquello en sí, si no el hecho de lo poco que le importaba a Barnes, pues su amor por el seguía intacto.

 **-Es hora de salvar el mundo Capitán América** -se burlo

 **-Idiota-**

* * *

Solo tenían un par de minutos cuando apareció Ironman, hablo un poco con Steve y este accedió a recibir su ayuda, Barnes no parecía confiar del todo en aquel tipo. Recordaba muy bien como había intentado detenerlos hasta hace poco. Una vez que llegaron a al centro del cuartel donde yacían los cuerpos sin vida de los otros soldados del invierno, james no entendía que estaba pasando. ¿Qué otra razón tendría zemo para estar ahí entonces? ¿Por qué tomarse todas esas molestias si en su plan no estaba usar a las mejores armas creadas por HYDRA?.

Fue entonces cuando escucho aquella cinta reproducirse, alcanzo a ver la fecha marcada en el videocasete, el camino en la carretera y de pronto aquella misión volvió a su memoria. Recordó el apellido de quienes había matado, el cual era el mismo de aquel llamado Tony, comprendió que eran sus padres, que sin duda no terminaría nada bien una vez que este viese por completo el video _"Howard"_ se escuchaba débilmente en la grabación, era la voz de una mujer. De pronto james sintió los ojos acusadores clavados en él.

Pero lo que más le daba miedo era que, Steve lo estaba viendo también, finalmente vería en acción al soldado del invierno, seria testigo de lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser y eso lo aterraba, que el rubio pudiese rechazarlo.

 **\- ¡No! -** el cap detuvo el primer intento de ataque contra Barnes- **Tony…-**

 **\- ¿Lo sabias? -**

 **-No tenía idea de que él había sido-**

 **-No me salgas con mentiras rogers** -le reclamo con dolor en su voz- **¿Lo sabias? -**

 **-Si-**

Después de eso Ironman ataco al cap para ir directo hacia james, quien trataba de defenderse, no quería atacarlo, comprendía el dolor que estaba sintiendo, de cierta manera merecía aquellos golpes, pero Steve no iba a permitírselo, con su corazón en un hilo al ver en peligro al único hombre que ha amado en la vida, fue contra tony.

Por la mente de Steve pasaban muchas cosas, era un hecho que sabía de la muerte de los padres de Stark, lo descubrió cuando trataba de encontrar a bucky. En su corazón estaba haciendo lo correcto, le evitaba a su amigo un dolor innecesario a la vez que protegía a su amado. Mientras el apelaba al lado humano del dolido héroe con frases como _"No fue su culpa tony" "HYDRA controlaba su mente" "No fue el" "Esto no cambiara lo que paso"_ trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón. En realidad, no quería lastimarlo, solo quería proteger a Buck, entre aquella disputa se atacaron nuevamente.

Barnes ayudaba con el escudo, pelaban juntos como en sus años de los comandos aulladores, ellos contra el mundo mientras usaban aquel escudo del capitán América.

* * *

Cuando de pronto un rayo salió de la armadura de stark haciendo volar a Steve, no fue mortal, pero dejaba ver que la intención de tony era herirlo también. En ese momento que paso tan rápido como para poder recordarlo Bucky se fue contra él, estaba vez estaba peleando enserio. Ya no solo se defendía si no que estaba intentando acabar con el hombre de hierro, es como si el soldado de invierno despertara momentáneamente sediento de venganza. Era una realidad que él quería arrancar aquella fuente de poder que mantenía con vida a Tony, esa era su meta.

El mundo ya se había encargado de alejarlo de su "stevie" no dejaría que pasara nuevamente, de pronto el calor invadió su lado izquierdo, un destello lo cegó por un momento y al voltear ya no estaba su brazo metálico, aquella prótesis que lo había acompañado por tantos años era parte suya, estaba sintiendo el dolor de perderlo. Sintió el golpe por la espalda y cayo.

Rogers se puso de pie ataco con rabia al causante de eso, por un momento se perdió a sí mismo, perdió la noción de todo, quería hacerle pagar a tony el descaro de haber siquiera pensado en ponerle un dedo encima a su bucky, ni el mismo se reconocía, peleo como si su vida dependiera de eso, lo tenía acorralado cuando ironman contraataco, le advirtió que se detuviera, pero Steve "Podria seguir haciendo esto todo el día" siguió adelante, una vez teniéndolo rendido bajo sus pies, fue contra él, su escupo buscaba romper aquel casco que protegía lo frágil de su cabeza, hubiera sido tan simple partirla en dos pero, se encontró con la mirada de stark, tenía miedo del Cap que estaba viendo. Steve lo dejo débil atacando su fuente de poder, el corazón de tony por así decirlo, debía lastimarlo de gravedad para así darles tiempo de escapar.

Tomo a Barnes en brazos, con su alma estrujada al verlo ahí tan frágil, se fue con él, mientras dejaba a un lado el escudo del cual stark le reclamaba no merecerlo. Pero dejar aquella pieza no era solo eso, estaba dejándolo todo por bucky, dejaba de ser el capitán américa por él, dejaba de ser el héroe que una vez fue para poder dedicarse de lleno a lo único que le interesaba en ese momento, cuidar a su amigo.

* * *

 **\- ¿Steve? -** una vez solos, Barnes pudo hablarle **\- ¿Estas bien?**

No había respuesta, continuaron caminando en camino a jet, cuando el castaño lo escucho llorar, realmente le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando y él no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

 **-Lamento todo esto, Steve-**

 **-Bucky** -lo abrazo mientras se tiraron en la nieve- **Después de estar tan herido aun me preguntas ¿Si yo estoy bien?** -seguía llorando desconsolado **\- ¡Mírate, estas lastimado, estas sangrando! Me duele verte así-**

 **-Eso no importa-** sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro- **No me duele-**

 **\- ¡mentiroso!**

 **-Eres un dramático** -se burlaba, lo hacía para hacerlo reír, para que dejase de pensar en su estado- **Si tanto te preocupa, quizás un beso pueda hacerm…-**

Lo beso, desesperadamente mientras estaban en el helado suelo, mientras sus almas aún estaban encendidas por la batalla anterior, entre lágrimas, esta vez eran de ambos. Estaban vivos, habían conseguido salir con vida de esa misión, dejando a los fantasmas, los miedos y sus inseguridades atrás.

Bucky sabía que Steve comprendía lo que el soldado del invierno era capaz de hacer y si volviera a hacerlo el rubio no dudaría dos veces en seguirlo hasta el mismo infierno si hacía falta. Mientras que Steve se sentía seguro ahora que Bucky lo había visto actuar de esa manera, totalmente perdido en su iría por protegerlo, ahora no cabía duda de cuanto lo amaba de cuanto se amaban ambos al punto de perderse a sí mismos. Que el mundo sepa que quien intentara separarlos seria destruido de una u otra manera, ya no le debían nada a ese mundo que les dio la espalda.

 **-Te amo** -dijo al momento de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- **Bucky…-**

 **-Mi stevie-** se incorporó- **Te amo, nunca dudes de ello-** miro cabizbajo por un momento- **sin importar mis acciones o que haga en el futuro** -lo miro fijamente- **recuerda que te adoro-**

 **-Buck-**

 **-Disculpen-**

Ambos voltearon instintivamente a la defensiva, Steve se puso frente de bucky dispuesto a atacar al rey de wakanda si intentaba acercarse un poco más, pero Barnes vio algo distinto en la mirada del moreno, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Steve logro que este se calmara.

 **\- ¡¿Podemos ayudarlo en algo?!-** dijo con poca simpatía el rubio

 **-He capturado al verdadero criminal-** dijo avergonzado- **La interpol mandara a su gente para llevárselo, por eso les ofrezco mi ayuda para huir de este lugar-**

 **\- ¿Quiere ayudarnos su alteza? -**

 **-Se lo debo al señor Barnes** -lo miro fijamente- **Después de intentar matarlo sin razón, realmente creo que ustedes deberían acompañarme a mi tierra-**

 **-Steve-**

 **\- ¿Buck, crees que sea buena idea? -**

 **-Debemos escondernos por el momento, seguimos siendo buscados-** sonrió- **además creo que hay que rescatar a tus amigos-**

 **-Bien-** sonrió- **Lo primordial es curar tus heridas-** miro fijamente al rey- **Iremos con usted, espero que no sea una trampa-**

 **-Descuida, en verdad quiero ayudarlo** -sus ojos se posaron en el brazo destrozado del castaño- **a ambos-**

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Soralove.** \- Antes que nada aclarare que soy fan tanto del BottomSteve TopBucky como del BottomBucky TopSteve, así que también habrá lemon con el cambio de rol (ellos pueden hacerlo todo el día) Fuera de eso creo que no hay mucho que aclarar nos vemos en el siguiente cap, pasen por mi Tumblr si gustan está en la info de mi cuenta.


	6. Consiéntelo

**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado**

Por. –SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.- Consiéntelo**

* * *

En aquel frio y desolado lugar, el cual solía ser una base secreta en Siberia, Estaba Black Panther hablando con los tipos de la interpol que hacían demasiadas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido. Aquel incidente en las naciones unidas había sido ocasionado por el Barón Helmut Zemo disfrazado del soldado del invierno, esas fueron las palabras del rey de Wakanda, sin muchos ánimos Stark se unió en aquel interrogatorio confirmando que el único detrás de ese atentado había sido el tipo presente que estaba inmovilizado.

 **\- ¡Gracias alteza! Ironman -** dijo un guardia que se llevaba al custodio- **Nos llevaremos a este tipo de inmediato-**

 **-De nada hijo** -saludo risueño tony- **Por cierto… alteza-**

 **\- ¿Si? -**

 **\- ¿No viste a Rogers escapando con Barnes cuando llegaste? -**

 **-Así fue** -lo miro directamente a los ojos sin titubear- **Se fueron en el jet de Hawkeye, el mismo que vi cuando llegué y puse rastreadores en toda la nave-**

 **-Muy astuto-**

 **-Si-** sonrió- **Les di las coordenadas a los jóvenes de la agencia para que hagan su trabajo ¿Si quieres puedo darte una copia a ti también? -**

 **-No tengo tiempo ahora** -desvió la mirada- **Debo ver cómo sigue Rhodey, mucha papelería por haber estado aquí, cosas del acuerdo que firme, quizás luego-**

 **-Bien, debo retirarme… fue un día muy largo además de que descubrí quien fue el responsable de la muerte de mi padre-**

 **-Te entiendo, es increíble que ese tipo aun siga con vida-**

 **-Ya dejé que me consumiera la venganza una vez, estuve a punto de matar a un hombre que no había hecho nada en mi contra** -suspiro- **Menos mal que no lo logre, debe ser difícil despertar y verse convertido en algo que detestas-**

 **-El fin justifica los medio** -sonrió falsamente- **No me importa ahora, sé que lo que hice fue precipitado, pero… Barnes mato a mis padres-**

 **-Fue HYDRA usando como arma al soldado del invierno** -respondió tajando ante la mirada curiosa de stark- **Sin embargo, comprendo mejor que nadie, el dolor de un hijo al perder a sus padres-**

T´Challa subió a su nave con rumbo hacia su amada tierra mientras que en la parte trasera yacían Rogers y Barnes, descansando después de una batalla que casi les cuesta la vida. El castaño estaba profundamente dormido en el regazo del rubio mientras que este aún seguía despierto, en constante estado de alerta a pesar de que vio que el rey era una persona de fiar, aun así, seguía preocupado.

* * *

La idea fue poner el piloto automático de la nave de barton hacia la dirección más alegada posible, distrayendo de esa manera a quienes los buscaban, mientras que ellos iban en camino hacia wakanda, El moreno dijo que ofrecía su ayuda también para liberar a los amigos de Rogers en aquella cárcel de máxima seguridad para criminales.

 **-Ellos no pertenecen a ese lugar capitán-**

 **-Lo sé-** dijo aun con la mirada perdida- **pero mi prioridad ahora es bucky-**

 **\- ¿Qué no siempre ha sido así? -**

 **-Agradezco su amabilidad, pero creo que está metiéndose en cosas que no le incumben-**

 **\- ¿Sigues molesto conmigo? -**

 **-Lo siento-** dijo con singularidad sarcasmo- **Normalmente me molesta la gente que intenta matar Bucky-**

 **-Vas a despertarlo si sigues levantando la voz-**

 **-Su alteza** -dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras veía dormir al castaño- **A sido un día largo, todo mundo intentando atraparlo, matarlo y alejarlo de mi lado. Es normal que este aun a la defensiva-**

 **-Entiendo, pero debes de estar con la mente clara una vez que despierte, tu eres el único que puede ayudarlo ahora-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-Intenta dormir tú también-**

* * *

Después de aquella frase ambos se quedaron sin hablar durante todo el camino hasta llegar a Wakanda, la guardia real arribó donde el rey, tomaron a bucky en manos mientras un muy asustado Steve observaba a lo lejos, T´Challa le dijo que estaría bien, iría inmediatamente al departamento medico de su majestad. Por su parte Steve fue también atendido por un par de doctoras con mirada seria, el rey permaneció al lado de Rogers todo el tiempo, antes de ser vendado, le ofrecieron un baño y le brindaron de una nueva ropa, algo más casual.

 **-¿Quiere comer algo-** pregunto una joven- **Capitán?-**

 **-Dime Steve** -sonrió- **Ya no soy Capitán América-**

 **\- ¿Enserio?** -El rey regreso con un plato lleno de frutas- **Increíble las cosas que hacen las personas por amor-**

 **-Puede estar seguro de eso su alteza, por cierto ¿Dónde está Bucky? -**

 **-Sigue con mis mejores doctores-** dejo el plato en una mesa de estar, mientras tomaba un par de manzanas- **Esta bien dejarlo dormir, según los exámenes de sangre indican que debido al estrés de varias semanas no ha dormido como es debido-**

 **-Ya veo-**

 **-No me había dado cuenta de que ustedes…bueno** -parecía apenado- **debí saberlo al verte tan decidió a dar tu vida por él, creí que era la buena reputación del héroe de América salvando al mundo por igual pero ahora sé que en verdad ama a su amigo-**

 **-Bucky es** -se sonrojo, la verdad es que estaban juntos ahora pero nunca lo había llamado novio o algo por el estilo- **Mi pareja-**

 **-Lo sé** -sonrió- **lamento haber intentado matar a su novio Cap-**

 **\- ¡Ya dije que está bien si solo me llaman Steve!** -parecía bastante sonrojado al respecto, miraba en varias direcciones para ocultarlo.

 **-Planeaba darles dos habitaciones continuas, pero** -lo miro directamente- **Creo** **que ambos se necesitan más que nunca-**

 **-Siempre-** seguía totalmente ruborizado pero firme en sus palabras **-Ambos, nos hemos necesitado desde siempre-**

Una vez que estaba más calmado, fue T´Challa quien lo acompaño hasta la habitación en la que ya estaba Barnes totalmente dormido, seguía tan tranquilo, de seguro era en gran parte porque lo habían sedado, era peligroso si despertaba en medio de tantos científicos y doctores, eso lo sabía Steve muy bien. Las secuelas de HYDRA, las veces en que habían borrado su memoria y las veces en que despertaba de aquel sueño criogénico en un cuarto lleno de agentes era quizás una las pesadillas más recurrentes desde que pudo liberarse de ser el soldado del invierno.

* * *

El cuarto de huésped ofrecido era amplio, la cama era king size para alguien como Rogers que dormía en una pequeña colchoneta en el piso al lado de Bucky era gigantesca, pero ahora eran diferentes, ambos habían dejado de ser aquellos chicos de Brooklyn, no había notado que atractivo se veía su amado con ese cabello desaliñado que cubría la mitad de su rostro mientras seguía descansando.

Se sentó a su lado, lo observaba dormir, daba gracias al cielo por cada respiro que este daba. De pronto sintió como se le resbalaban unas cuantas lágrimas ante esa pacifica escena, observo el brazo metálico destrozado cubierto por una malla negra, los puntos en su frente y su labio, aun con los ojos llorosos beso su mejilla, mientras seguía contemplándolo hasta que se quedó dormido también.

Un par de horas después, Bucky despertó poco a poco, un acto instintivo hizo que este se levantara de golpe, asustado al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, pero sintió paz al ver al rubio a su lado. dormido encima de la orilla de la cama, con torso y brazos en ella, pero con sus piernas en el suelo. Quería cargarlo para ponerlo bien en el colchón, pero su brazo izquierdo se había ido, miraba curioso aquella malla que tenía en su lugar, ese pedazo de tela que no dejaba a la vista los pedazos de metal ya cortados de su cuerpo.

 **-Steve-** susurro despacio en su oído- **despierta-**

 **\- ¡¿Ah?!-** se levantó de golpe- **¡¿BUCKY?!-**

 **-Tranquilo** -poso su mano en la mejilla del rubio- **Estoy bien-**

 **\- ¡Menos mal!** -sonrió **\- ¿Tienes hambre? -**

 **-Quiero que vengas acostarte a mi lado-**

 **-Claro-**

Se sonrojo, mientras su corazón latía más rápido a la vez que se acercaba a James, quien ahora estaba ligero de ropa, una camisa de tirantes negra ceñida al cuerpo y unos pants holgados, quizás una talla más grande que la que debía usar. Se recostó en el lado izquierdo de la cama dispuesto a dormir para no molestar a bucky, pero este fue hasta su lado recostándose en su pecho.

 **-Recuerdo que solías acostarte así conmigo, de niños-**

 **-yo igual, escuchar tus latidos me tranquilizaba y calmaba mis ataques de ansiedad-**

 **-Steve-**

 **\- ¡¿Si?!-**

 **-No te culpes-**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas?** -comenzó a llorar como hasta hace poco- **Lo siento, todo esto me ha puesto más sentimental de la cuenta-**

 **-No tienes que disculparte** -beso con ternura su frente **\- Llora todo lo que quieras, que yo me encargo de eso** -dijo mientras besaba las pesadas lagrimas que caían de sus bellos ojos, expiando sus culpas y temores hasta el momento.

 **-Bucky** -su respiración se tranquilizaba- **¿Podrías besarme? -**

 **-Encantado-** lo beso con ternura- **Ahora quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante-**

 **\- ¡¿Dime?!-** pregunto angustiado mientras trataba de acurrucarse más

- **Realmente intente matar a stark-** dijo avergonzado **\- ¡Lo siento! -**

 **-Buck, sé que lo hacías para protegerme-**

 **\- ¡Eso no importa! -** se levanta para sentarse en la cama alejándose un poco- **Es verdad que no quería que te pasara nada, pero realmente estaba dispuesto a matarlo por haberte herido-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **\- ¿y no te asusta? ¿No te importa? -**

 **-Bucky-** susurra en su oído al mismo tiempo en que acaricia su rostro- **Si supieras lo que yo haría por ti, hasta donde sería capaz de llegar-**

 **-Steve-**

 **-No tienes que explicarme nada-** sonrió- **Yo amo todo de ti, eso incluye tus defectos, todos y cada uno de ellos-**

 **\- ¿No te doy miedo? -**

 **-Jamás** -responde rápido casi ofendido- **Espero que tú puedas amarme con todo y mis defectos, sé que ahora estoy siendo egoísta pero solo quiero estar contigo-**

 **-Te amo y no encuentro defectos en ti** -sonríe divertido de sus palabras- **Creo que jamás vi como defecto algo que me encanta de ti, eso implica que seas un desastre convertido en hombre y aun así… eres la persona que amo-**

 **-Quiero preguntarte algo bucky, es algo que ha estado inquietándome desde hace días-** esquivaba su mirada- **¿HYDRA… ellos… te lastimaban? -**

 **\- ¡¿Te refieres a los electrochoques o los golpes?!-**

 **\- ¡DIOS, NO!** -apretaba los dientes- **sé que esos miserables eran unos malditos contigo, pero me refiero… ¿Te utilizaban? -**

 **\- ¿Cómo arma? -**

 **-¡BARNES CAPTA LA IDEA POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!-**

James lo miraba confundido, no sabía a donde quería llegar hasta que vio como Steve se sonrojaba un poco, sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas a manera de hacerlo entender a lo que se refería, quería saber si habían abusado de él, pero tenía tanto miedo de preguntárselo directamente o quizás lo que temía era la respuesta.

 **-Si te dijera ¿Eso cambiaria algo entre nosotros? -**

 **-Para nada-**

 **\- ¿Entonces para qué quieres saber? -**

 **-Quiero ayudarte** -se veía cabizbajo- **Es solo eso, pero tampoco quiero forzarte a que me cuentes algo si no quieres-**

Por unos instantes se quedaron en silencio, Bucky suspiro un par de veces y cuando se sintió tranquilo tomo el rostro de Steve con su única mano acercándolo a su lado una vez más, se recostó nuevamente en la enorme cama, acto seguido hizo una seña de que Steve era bienvenido a recostarse con él.

 **-Los planes de HYDRA eran convertirme en su arma letal, era un objeto de guerra más-** mientras hablaba podía sentir las lágrimas de Steve mojando su pecho- **Por eso, por esa sencilla razón no era visto como un ser humano, si te preocupa saber si abusaron de mí, de esa manera, puedes estar tranquilo porque no pasó nada-**

 **\- ¿En verdad? -**

 **-Si-** lo miro fijamente- **¿Por eso no quería hacer el amor conmigo? -**

 **\- ¡No! -** se le cortaba la voz- **En parte… no quería recordarte malos momentos o lastimarte-** era el quien ahora sujetaba su rostro- **Nunca me perdonaría si te hiciera daño-**

 **-Nunca podrías hacerme daño, stevie-** sonríe con tanta paz en su rostro- **Lamento haberte asustado, las cosas que me pasaron… quisiera no hablar de ellas-**

 **-No preguntare nunca más-**

 **-Aunque no quiera, tenemos que hablar de ellas. Quiero que sepas todo de mí, quizás no sea de inmediato, pero con el tiempo podre ir compartiendo mis memorias de cuando era el soldado del invierno-**

 **-Está bien, no te esfuerces, tenemos muchos años para ponernos al corriente, para que puedas hablar con especialistas que te ayuden con esto** -suspiro cabizbajo- **yo no puedo hacer mucho, pero… me gustaría escucharte-**

 **-Estas a mi lado, eso me ayuda mucho, no te voy a decir que todo se va a solucionar de manera mágica y que me sea fácil-** dijo de manera agridulce- **pero sé que si estoy contigo puedo seguir adelante-**

 **-Buck-**

Era divertido para Steve como lograba enamorarse cada momento más de Bucky, justo cuando creía que su corazón no podía albergar más adoración por su amigo, este le demostraba que su amor no conocía de límites, lo beso con ternura mientras le repetía lo mucho que significaba para él, de cuanto había deseado un momento de paz como el de ese momento.

 **\- ¿Sabes que te amo desde hace tanto? -** pregunto bucky

 **-Sí, desde antes la segunda guerra mundial-**

 **-Mucho antes-**

 **\- ¿Eh? -**

 **-Siempre te he amado, creía que era normal todo este peso en mi corazón** -lo beso otra vez- **Desde que éramos pequeños creí que te amaba como un hermano-** se burla **-pero después noté que ese amor era diferente, en muchos sentidos, tenía miedo de darme cuenta de que te ama de otra manera-**

 **\- ¿Por qué? -** dijo casi en tono de reclamo

 **-Si tú me odiaras** -miro hacia otro lado- **sería mejor morir antes de saber que me odias, no tenía idea de que tu sentías lo mismo-**

 **-Idiota, te dije que jamás podría odiarte** -beso su frente- **Yo tampoco sabía cuánto te amaba hasta cumplir 16-**

 **-Aun así, tú fuiste quien dio el primer paso-**

Recordó la vez que le dio respiración boca a boca para ayudarlo y aquello se transformó en su primer beso, era una sensación nueva, recordar podía recordar tantas cosas relacionadas con Steve, sus memorias estaban llenas de momentos a su lado, más que recordar su vida, recordaba la de ambos, juntos desde siempre. Venía a su mente el pequeño Steve de no más de 10 años, con su cabello alborotado y sus rodillas raspadas. Como lo amaba desde entonces, tan suyo como antes, el hombre que era ahora y en el que se había convertido se conocían después de tanto tiempo y aun así era como volver a donde se habían quedado, recuperando su vida juntos.

 **-Bucky-** lo miro con cierta devoción mientras acariciaba su pecho

 **-Steve-**

Sus miradas lo decían todo, querían hacerlo una vez más, sin prisas, diferente a haberlo hecho en el jet. El Rubio estaba más tranquilo de poder estar con bucky sin miedo de hacerle daño de alguna manera. Sus bocas se encontraron, sus lenguas ansiosas, una de la otra, jugaron mientras las manos de Steve bajaban el torso de su amado, tocando su ya firme pene detrás de esos pants amplios que traía, comenzó a estimularlo, quería sentirlo dentro suyo otra vez, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que no podía esperar más.

 **-Te deseo tanto, Buck-**

 **-Steve** -le besaba el cuello- **apenas estamos empezando-**

 **-Ah-** gimió al sentir su lengua

 **-Tendrás que esperar un poco más-**

El castaño recorría el cuello de su amante para después ir a la altura de la oreja, mordió el lóbulo de la misma, pudo sentir como eso estremecía a Steve. La lengua de Barnes se metía por la ranura del oído "Oh cielos" como excitaba al rubio aquel acto, sus pezones se erguían a la más leve provocación. Se recostó en la cama, entre varias almohadas dejándose llevar por las caricias de Bucky, aunque a veces se complicaba poder maniobrar con un solo brazo, seguía moviendo el izquierdo como si aún ahí estuviera, se recostó encima del pecho de Rogers, lamiendo sus pectorales hasta llegar a su ombligo.

 **-Ah, Bucky-** estaba completamente sonrojado

 **-Shhh, tu sigue recostado-**

Coloco el pene de Steve en su mano, con pura estimulación lo hizo eyacular con facilidad, no hubo necesidad de usar su boca. Bucky sonrió, le dedico una mirada picara para después ponerse de pie, termino de desvestirse delante del rubio, lentamente y con mucha sensualidad como solo él sabía hacerlo. Los ojos de Steve se abrían de par en par mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, lo escaneaba por completo. Tomando como ejemplo el acto de Barnes, el termino desnudándose también.

 **-Bucky-** decía con un dejo de insistencia- **Házmelo… por favor-**

 **-Tranquilo-** beso su frente- **pienso disfrutarte por un rato más-**

 **-Oh Buck-**

 **\- ¿No quieres tu tenerme más? -**

 **-Sabes que si… pero…-**

No coordinaba mas palabras al ver como se ponía encima de su cuerpo desnudo, sentado en sus caderas, era una hermosa vista, después Barnes le dio la espalda mientras se inclinaba hacia el miembro de Steve para ponerlo en su boca. Era una posición bastante atrevida para alguien tan tímido como Rogers, pero se acostumbró rápido. Las nalgas de buck eran perfectas en el 43 y ahora estaban mejor, pensó al verlas ahí tan cerca, las agarro mientras las lamia, sentía el pene erecto de su amante rozar su pecho. El castaño dejo caer su peso sobre el rubio, arqueo la espalda al sentir la boca de Steve, era tan húmeda y cálida, simplemente tan placentero.

 **-Ah, Steve-** sus músculos se contraían- **Eres increíble-**

El rubio succionaba con fuerza, mientras seguía aferrado a al trasero de Barnes. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo bucky se alejó abruptamente, se voltio otra vez para ver la cara de Steve, le pidió que, si podía voltearse de la misma manera que él, intercambiar la posición ya que para Steve sería más fácil mientras que ahora buck descansaba un poco.

 **-Claro** -se sonrojo- **lo siento debe ser cansado apoyarse solo con un brazo-**

 **-Descuida, me acostumbrare con el tiempo-** se recostó en la cabecera de la cama- **pero ahora quisiera disfrutar un poco de la hermosa vista-**

Abochornar al rubio era la especialidad de bucky desde el pasado y ahora cobraba más fuerza, le parecía tan tierno como estaban haciendo el amor y aun así lograba hacerlo ruborizar por sus palabras. Continuaron así un buen rato hasta que buck le pidió a steve traer el lubricante, más se tardó en formular la oración cuando Rogers ya la había traído.

 **\- ¿Ansioso o impaciente? -**

 **-Ambos-** respondió sin pena- **Vamos buck te lo llevo pidiendo desde hace más de una hora-**

 **\- ¿Estas contando el tiempo?** -se burló de el- **Eres tan consentido-**

 **\- ¡Idiota! -**

Se besaron, se entrelazaron sus cuerpos, lentamente buck se abría paso para entrar en Steve, pero este lo abrazo del cuello y lo hizo entrar de una sola vez, las caderas del rubio se movían solas, estaba desesperado, quería sentirlo con tantas ganas que se volvió en un experto. Barnes se limitó a reír, sabía que lo había hecho esperar demasiado, pero le divertía verlo fuera de control, le encantaba verlo así. Seguían besándose mientras la pelvis de bucky seguía el ritmo de las caderas de su amado.

 **-Oh, Bucky-** gimió- **Estoy tan cerca…ahhh-**

 **-Vamos Stevie-** Mordía su cuello- **Déjame escucharte gritar-**

 **-Bucky** -No podía contenerse más, estaba tan cerca de otro orgasmo-¡ **Ahhhh!-**

Los ojos de Steve se pusieron en blanco, había sentido como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, era realmente delicioso y más considerando lo que había esperado por ello. La mueca de satisfacción en la cara de bucky lo decía todo, él también había quedado extasiado, pero no emitió palabra alguna, quería disfrutar del sonido de los gemidos del rubio. Barnes se recostó agotado a su lado, Rogers no podía quitar su cara de felicidad, radiaba alegría.

 **-¿Te gusto?-**

 **-Idiota-** se sonrojo- **Claro que si ¿A ti no?** -pregunto preocupado

 **-Claro que si-** acaricio su rostro- **Pero me gusta hacerte ruborizar-**

 **-Eres un sínico-**

 **-Lo sé-** se recostó boca abajo- **Steve…-**

 **\- ¿Dime? -**

Bucky no contesto nada, arqueo su espalda y miro directo en los ojos azules de su amante. Esa mirada, Steve la conocía de hace años, esa maldita y sensual mirada, Era como un poco arrogante con un dejo de superioridad. Como cuando lo miro en aquel callejón diciéndole que zarparía a Inglaterra, recordó como quería besarlo en ese momento. Instintivamente fue con él, besaba los hombros de Barnes para después seguir con su espalda mientras sentida su piel erizarse con el simple contacto.

 **-Eres tan hermoso-** dijo el rubio con esa mirada de completo enamorado

 **-Oh, Steve-** le dedico también una mirada de deseo- **me encanta…**

Rogers continuaba besando la espalda de Barnes, mordiéndole el cuello y hombro derecho, mientras sus manos jugaban con el cabello largo de su amado, antes era imposible pensar en el con ese aspecto, en los años cuarenta sería extraño. Pero había aprendido a amar el nuevo corte. Mientras tanto bucky podía sentir la dura erección de Steve rozando su cuerpo mientras lo acariciaba, había visto la cara de satisfacción de este cuando lo estaba haciendo suyo que pensó en intentarlo también, si bien no lo había considerado hasta hace poco de unos minutos, sentir toda excitación contenida le daba cabida a ese tipo de pensamientos.

 **-Stevie…** -elevo su trasero- **hazme el amor-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** se levantó de golpe alejándose completamente avergonzado **-¿Qué yo te lo haga? Pero si tú eres el que… bueno, yo siempre pensé… que serias tu considerando que-** comenzaba a balbucear y le gano la risa a buck.

 **-Oh vamos no estés nervioso-**

 **\- ¡¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?!-** realmente estaba completamente rojo- **Desde antes pensaba en que tú me lo hicieras, lo deseaba tanto ¿Pero yo hacerlo? no había cruzado por mi mente esa idea-**

El rubio estaba del otro lado de la cama, sentado en la orilla, cuando bucky fue a su lado, lo beso apasionadamente para después dejarlo con ganas de mas, el castaño tomo el lubricante, se unto en la mano cuando se dispuso a jugar con sus dedos, metiéndolos por su ano. Steve, quien de por sí ya estaba excitado, termino por excitarse aún más, su pene le palpitaba. Ahora con ese panorama deseaba hacer suyo a ese hermoso hombre.

 **-Stevie** \- volvió a verlo con esa mirada tan sensual- **ayúdame…-**

 **\- ¡OH BUCKY ERES TAN DIVINO!** -recostó a su amante en la cama, boca abajo, poniendo una almohada a la altura de su abdomen- **Aunque hagas todo esto con la clara intención de excitarme…-**

 **\- ¿De dónde sacas eso?** -sonrió sínicamente- **Solo me gusta persuadirte-**

 **-Se llama chantaje-**

 **-Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo-**

 **-Sabes que si quiero** -dijo mientras agarraba el trasero duro de Barnes- **que me muero por sentirte por completo… es solo que no se si puedo satisfacerte-**

 **-Idiota-** se inclinó más a la cama- **Me vuelves loco-**

Steve continuo el trabajo inconcluso de bucky, ahora con los dedos del rubio dentro suyo fue que el castaño comenzó a estremecerse, primero uno después dos y ya con los tres en su interior haciendo círculos rozando su próstata hicieron salivar a Barnes.

- **Dime cuando estés listo** -susurro sensual- **Buck-**

 **-Ahora-**

 **\- ¡¿Ya?!-**

 **-Tu preguntaste-**

 **-Pero solo llevamos unos minutos-** dijo visiblemente preocupado **\- ¿Y si te lastimo?**

 **-Dámelo Steve** -rogo con esa voz rasposa que tanto le encantaba

 **\- ¡Maldita sea! -** se sinceró- **Yo quería hacerte esperar como tú me lo hiciste, pero** -acerco su pene al trasero de Barnes para rozárselo un par de veces- **No puedo esperar tampoco-**

 **-Es que eres un buen chico Steve-** se burló- **ahora déjame sentirte dentro-**

Steve introdujo su pene despacio, sujetándose fuertemente de las caderas de bucky, quien solo se arqueo para poder sentirlo mejor, una vez dentro el rubio comenzó a moverlo en modo de vaivén, despacio, suave para que buck disfrutara cada centímetro de él. El ritmo de Steve comenzaba a acelerarse conforme pasaba el tiempo, las caderas del rubio se movían en una perfecta sincronización, mientras escuchaba los jadeos de Barnes.

 **-Buck…-** su corazón se estrujaba- **quiero ver tu rostro-**

 **-Ahh-** aun con el pene de Steve dentro suyo, se puso de rodillas con la ayuda de su único brazo- **Stevie…-**

Steve ayudo a bucky para ponerse boca arriba, sus ojos se deleitaron con la hermosa escena, el castaño estaba completamente bañado en sudor, sus mejillas estaban con un leve rubor, su cabello despeinado, su respiración acelerada y desaforada. Buck se abrió de piernas elevándolas como una invitación a que volvieran a estar como antes, el rubio no tardo en entrar en Barnes otra vez. Los ojos de bucky se abrieron de par en par al sentir el miembro de su amado, gimió casi de inmediato.

 **-Steve-** con sus piernas sujeto a Rogers por la espalda, haciendo el contacto más profundo- **Más duro, por favor-**

 **\- ¿Eh? -** trago saliva- **pero…**

 **-Te estas conteniendo, lo sé-** sujeto su cuello para después besarlo- **cárgame-**

 **-Oh Bucky me vas a matar** -dijo como una expresión solamente

 **-Hoy no-** sonrió- **Quizás luego-**

Rogers estaba de pie por completo, recargado en una de las paredes de la habitación mientras la fricción hacia su trabajo, ayudado de los acertados movimientos de pelvis de Barnes quien se movía rítmicamente para poder sentir como entraba y salía el pene de Steve de su interior. Bucky estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, mientras sentía también su pene erecto rozar los abdominales marcados de su stevie. Se besaron puesto que ambos sabían que estaban a punto de eyacular, el rubio había esperado para que pudiera unirse a buck.

 **-Ah… ya casi-** jadeaba james- **vente conmigo…**

 **-Claro que si bebé-**

Era la primera vez que Steve lo llama así, bucky sonrió por que se escuchaba tan adorable viniendo de él, la espalda de Barnes se contorsionaba de aquellos espasmos previos al orgasmo mientras su pene empezaba a salpicar semen cuando sintió la calidez de Steve entrando en él, era tan sublime aquella sensación. Entre jadeos ambos se unieron para venirse al mismo tiempo, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de buck era increíble que excitaban aún más al ya muy acalorado rubio.

 **\- ¡OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!** -dijo el castaño- **STEVEN GRANT ROGERS-**

En un rápido movimiento, el rubio volvió a la cama con su amante a cuestas, lo recostó en ella y continúo penetrándolo ahora de manera desaforada, estaba totalmente excitado, pocas eran las veces en que bucky lo llamaba por su nombre completo, aunque para ser sinceros el chico le excitaba todo lo que tuviera que ver que su amado.

 **-Te amo** -dijo mientras seguía con ese movimiento certero- **Bucky, te adoro-**

 **-Ahhh-** contenía sus jadeos para poder responderle- **Te amo…ahh…Steve-**

 **-Quiero estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado-**

 **-Ste…vie** -gimió- **Si, así será** -paso saliva- **Como siempre debió ser-**

* * *

Una vez que terminaron su hermoso encuentro, bien merecido después de un previo bastante apresurado en Siberia. Ambos fueron hasta el baño, entraron en la tina de hidromasajes, se bañaron mutuamente entre caricias, besos y paz. Al salir buscaron unas ropas limpias, aunque solo se quedaron en boxers para disponerse a dormir juntos como hace años no lo hacían.

Steve fue quien recogió la ropa dejándola en un cesto, guardo el lubricante, tiro los condones usados, cambio las sabanas y creo un espacio perfecto para poder recostarse con el amor de su vida, bucky solo lo veía mientras hacia todo, él le decía que podían hacer eso hasta el día siguiente, pero a Steve desde los años cuarenta le gustaba tener su dormitorio impecable.

 **-Steve ya vente a dormir** -reclamo- **Te das cuenta de que pasan de las cuatro de la mañana-**

 **-Ya casi termino-**

 **-No vamos a dormir nada-**

 **-Claro que si-** sonrió mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama- **No hay que levantarnos temprano-**

 **-Es verdad-**

 **-Podemos dormir hasta tarde, después quizás saldremos a conocer este increíble lugar-**

 **\- ¿No tengo idea de donde estamos? -**

 **-Buck-** se burló- **En wakanda-**

 **-Cierto, la tierra del rey-** trato de recordar **-¿Black panther?-**

 **-Si-**

 **-Pensemos en eso mañana** -se recostó- **Buenas noches-**

 **-Está bien-** sonrió, las mejillas le dolían de tanto sonreír- **Buenas noches-**

El primero en dormir fue Barnes, mientras Steve se quedó un rato observándolo, sus ojos estaban radiantes, todo lo que siempre había querido era lo que estaba viviendo, aun le faltaba mucho camino adelante para compartir con él.

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **Soralove.-** Considero el Stucky como una pareja activa dependiendo el momento cambian para poder entenderse mejor y así tener una vida sexual placentera.


	7. Déjalo

**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado**

Por. –SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.- Déjalo**

* * *

Era una madrugada tranquila, el aire acondicionado estaba prendido y aun así Steve veía a su amado sudar, totalmente empapado, retorciéndose por culpa de las pesadillas. El rubio que había despertado hace poco menos de una hora mientras observaba preocupado con los ojos llorosos, cuando bucky finalmente se despertó de golpe gritando.

 **¡Ahhh!-** barnes estaba templando, mientras trataba de que su pupilas se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, vio a su amado al lado- **Steve…**

 **-Aquí estoy bucky-** hizo más una mueca que una sonrisa verdadera.

Después de eso solo hubo silencio, el castaño seguía temblando y con una mirada de terror, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Esa noche fue la primera vez desde hace años que dormían juntos y fue toda una experiencia de emociones variantes para Rogers quien estaba tan preocupado por bucky, sin saber qué hacer para ayudarle, se recostó a su lado, beso su frente y le ofreció su pecho para volver a dormir, pero no funciono. Cada que Barnes se quedaba profundamente dormido venían a él memorias de sus años como el soldado del invierno, de por si su mente era un caos despierto, dormido las cosas eran peor y eso le preocupaba. Temía mucho volver a caer, ser controlado por aquellas malditas palabras y lastimar personas inocentes.

 **-iré a dar una vuelta-**

 **-Voy contigo** \- respondió rápido Steve

 **-No-**

 **-¡¿Qué dices?!-** se quejaba mientras se ponía los pantalones- **Claro que iré contigo-**

 **-Steve-** dijo en tono serio y con una mirada enternecedora- **Por favor, solo iré a la cocina, realmente necesito despejar mi mente-** sonrió- **Duerme-**

Con una punzada en su corazón acepto la petición de su amado, se recostó en la cama y se quedó callado, mientras bucky salía de aquella enorme habitación. En su camino por aquel palacio, no tardo en encontrarse a la guardia real y una de las mujeres que daba la impresión de querer asesinarlo, más bien era solo la mirada.

 **-¡Buenas Noches!-** dudó **-¿O Buenos días?**

 **-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-** dijo amenazante mientras se acercaba a el **-¿Y qué rayos haces un plebeyo como tú en el castillo del…**

 **-Ayo-**

 **-¡¿Aneka?!-** de pronto deja a un lado su pose de batalla **-¿Tú conoces a este tipo?**

- **Discúlpela por favor-** dijo la hermosa mujer de piel oscura- **Acaba de regresar de una misión y no sabía que teníamos invitados** -sonrió- **hmmmm**

 **-Bucky, puedes decirme bucky-**

 **-Yo soy Aneka de la guardia del rey y ella es Ayo-**

 **-Un gusto** -extendió su única mano para saludarlas, aunque solo correspondió el saludo aneka- **estaba en busca de la cocina-**

 **-Si hubiera querido comida, era más fácil llamar a los sirvientes-dijo** de manera hostil la mujer parcialmente rapada de la cabeza- **Nosotras servimos a su majestad y no a simples…**

 **-Ayo-** de entre las sombras salía el gobernante de todo wakanda.

 **-¡Su majestad! –** saludaron todos los presentes en unísono, excepto bucky.

 **-Pueden retirarse, yo me encargo de nuestro invitado-**

 **-Como ordene su alteza-**

Una vez solos ninguno emitía sonido alguno, T´Challa fue hasta la cocina y le ofreció un vaso de agua al castaño. Después de aquello pretendía retirarse pero bucky finalmente pudo hablar.

 **-Gracias-**

 **-No fue nada, ellas son buenas en realidad solo un poco sobre protectoras…-**

 **-No me refiero a eso-** interrumpió- **Gracias por traer a Steve a este lugar y brindarle un escondite, sé que todo este problema es por mi culpa-**

 **-Tu amigo es muy valiente, casi muere por salvar tu vida** -sonrió **\- yo fui el causante de tanto estrés para él, en parte quiero reparar mi daño-**

- **No te culpo por intentar matarme, creíste que había asesinado a tu padre-**

 **-Pero no fue así** -dijo cabizbajo- **mi padre solo fue una víctima más del desquiciado de zemo-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-Yo soy quien debe disculparse Barnes-** pone su mano en el hombro de bucky- **en verdad, Lo siento mucho-**

 **-Gracias-** dudo un poco **-su alteza-**

 **-Vamos-** no pudo evitar reírse **-Puedes llamarme T´Challa-**

 **-Gracias… pero debería sentirme más en confianza para llamar a un rey por su nombre-**

 **-¡¿Tienes hambre?!-**

 **-No gracias, solo quiero estar un rato a solas-** suspiro **-si no te molesta-**

 **-Para nada-** se acerca a la puerta **-siéntete como en casa, debo ir a mi oficina-**

* * *

Finalmente solo Bucky se quedó observando el vacío del lugar, con tantas cosas en mente, miedo e incertidumbre en su alma. Se recostó un poco en la barra de la cocina y ahí fue donde se quedó profundamente dormido. Entre sueños recordaba a aquel chico delgado y tonto que se metía en problemas solo, no había cambiado mucho en eso pero nunca antes bucky había sido el causante de tantos inconvenientes para Steve como lo estabasiendo ahora y eso lo devastaba. Escuchó unas voces al poco tiempo que despertaba, era la televisión, uno de los cocineros estaba preparando el desayuno.

 **-Buenos días-** saludo el castaño

 **-Buenos días, amo Barnes-**

 **-¿amo?-**

 **-Su alteza insistió en que lo llamase así, como también al amo Rogers-**

No pudo evitar reírse ante aquella manera de dirigirse a él, sin embargo dejo a un lado su sonrisa cuando en las noticias internacionales salían las caras del capitán América y el soldado del invierno como los más buscados por la interpol. También vio un fragmento en que era interrogado por Zemo, para después pasar a una escena de una cámara de seguridad en la cual él estaba atacando a Steve, este solo se defendía pero nunca lo ataco.

 **-Debo irme-**

 **-¿Amo Barnes?-**

 **-¡¿Bucky?!-** Steve había salido de quien sabe dónde todo alterado al no encontrar a su amado a su lado cuando despertó **-¿Dónde estabas? ¿No regresaste a la habitación?**

 **-Steve-**

El rubio conocía esa expresión muy bien, era culpa, nuevamente se sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado, cuando se reencontraron aún era el soldado del invierno y aun así sentía culpa, huyo para no causarle problemas a Steve, huía porque no soportaba la idea de lastimarlo de alguna manera y cuando finalmente lo recordó, la culpa era peor. Vio las noticias, con una caravisiblemente molesta apago eltelevisor, fue donde bucky para abrazarlo.

 **-Todo va a estar bien-**

 **-¿Por qué no me dijiste que trate de lastimarte?**

 **-Ese no eras tú-**

 **-Pero no me lo contaste-**

 **-No hacía falta-**

 **-¡¿Desde cuándo decides que información es importante para mi saber o no?-**

 **-Buck, por favor esto es ridículo-**

 **-Pude hacerte daño y tú no te defendiste-**

 **-Claro que si-**

 **-Solo esquivaste mis golpes, nunca me atacaste-** apretó los puños **-si te hubiese lastimado jamás me lo perdonaría, Si vuelven a controlarme y te atacase realmente espero que te defiendas-**

 **-Jamás podría hacerlo-**

 **-Por eso soy un peligro despierto Steve-**

 **-¡¿Bucky?!-** Steve podía sentir como se estrujaba su alma, la presión subía y el sudor frio se hacía presente.

 **-Hasta que no saquen toda esta basura que hay en mi mente-** hizo una pausa, miro directo en los ojos del rubio y prosiguió **-Es mejor volver a dormir-**

Las lágrimas amargas y el coraje en el corazón de Rogers se hacían visiblemente presentes, sin que este pudiese decir palabra alguna. Miraba destrozado al hombre parado delante de él rogándole al cielo de que todo fuese una broma y que en verdad no espere volver a alejarse de su lado. Pero las lágrimas de bucky solo le confirman la verdad. Antes de poder reaccionar, de gritarle que estaba completamente demente y que jamás lo dejaría hacer semejante estupidez apareció T´challa quien ofreció la ayuda de un psicólogo para hablar con Barnes mientras que Steve dejaba a un lado todo ese sinfín de emociones encontradas.

 **-Esto es inútil-** renegó

 **-Solo un par horas, se lo pido** -sonrió el rey- **mientras puedo hablar con Rogers-**

 **-Bien-**

 **-Gracias Barnes-**

Cuando su majestad y Steve se quedaron solos fue que este pudo desahogarse y argumentar molesto sobre la actitud de su amante. T´Challa lo dejo hacerlo para finalmente decirle que debían ir con urgencia al rescate de Sam y los demás, puesto que no estaban seguros.

 **-Su patria no está muy feliz por todo lo sucedido y creo que podían interrogar a sus amigos de una manera no muy amistosa-**

 **-Sé que estoy siendo egoísta al solo venir a esconderme con buck** **pero** -se mordió el labio inferior- **yo solo quiero que él este a salvo y ahora está más estresado-**

 **-Deje todo en mis manos-** sonrió- **vaya por ellos y tráigalos con ayuda de mis mejores hombres, este país es más seguro que ningún otro, quizás con ello Barnes pueda sentirse más cómodo en compañía de más personas en vez de** **extraños como yo y mi gente-**

 **-Después de todos los problemas que les he causado-** suspiro **-Vine a esconderme como un cobarde-**

 **-No diga eso-**

 **-Es hora de rescatar a mis compañeros** -esbozo una leve sonrisa **-debo hacer lo correcto esta vez-**

 **-Vaya con cuidado y no se preocupe por su amigo, prometo protegerlo-**

 **-Gracias su alteza-**

* * *

En ese trayecto Steve pudo pensar un poco mejor las cosas, incluso considero seguir en contacto con Stark por cualquier cosas, mientras le enviaba un paquete sin remitente. Con ayuda de las fuerzas especiales de Wakanda logro filtrarse sin problemas y rescatar a sus camaradas, no era seguro estar en ningún lado conocido así que los llevo consigo a las tierras de T´Challa, ya más tranquilos ellos mismos podrían pensar en lo mejor para si mismos. Fue una misión de tres días enteros en lo que trataban de dejar pistar falsas que apuntaban a que estaban escondidos en el corazón de Asia.

 **-Me debes un jet-** bromeo Barton

 **-Clint-** la pelirroja lo reprendió- **deja de molestarlo-**

 **-El cap sabe que es broma-**

 **-Ya no soy más el capitán América-** dijo de modo serio el rubio- **soy solo Steve-**

 **-Es verdad, lo siento-**

 **-Descuida** -sonrió- **iremos donde T´Challa por ahora y ustedes sabrán lo que hacen después, solo quería agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mí-**

 **-No tienes de que agradecer-** hablo con timidez Wanda quien aún tenía marcas de la camisa de fuerza- **eres una buena persona-**

 **-Steve ¿Cómo esta Buck?-**

Forzó una sonrisa ante la pregunta de Sam, para después guardar silencio en lo que aterrizaban en lo más recóndito de la selva de Wakanda. La guardia del rey ayudo a los recién llegados y los llevo a sus habitaciones de huéspedes, Steve fue a la que había sido su recamara hace días pero no encontró a bucky ahí, preocupado pidió hablar con su majestad y se le helo la sangre cuando le dijeron que estaba en los laboratorios terminando la cámara criogénica.

 **-¡¿T´Challa?!-** grito Steve al momento de entrar al laboratorio lleno de científicos, bucky estaba sentado en una camilla de hospital **-¡¿QUE DIABLOS?!**

 **-Steve, tranquilízate por favor-** Sam lo había seguido y trato de calmar a su amigo

 **-Podemos -** se acercó el soberano de esas tierras **\- hablar en privado-**

Fueron a una oficina que tenía continua al laboratorio, el rubio estaba confundido, dolido y enojado a la vez, como demonios había preparado esa máquina, como bucky pensaba si quiera en ello.

 **-Trata de comprender a Barnes** -dijo T´Challa sereno

 **-Es una locura lo que quiere hacer-**

 **-Debes dejarlo-** aquella frase se clavó en su corazón- **Si él quiere hacer esto, no deberías intervenir en sus deseos-**

 **-Piensa que está haciendo lo correcto pero no es así-** tomo asiento mientras se rascaba la cabeza, alterado y con dificultad para respirar- **No es un arma, no puede volver a sentirse como una-**

 **-El psicólogo dijo que necesita un tiempo a solas, las pesadillas continuaron estos días que estuvo en monitoreo-**

 **-Yo lo ayudare a recuperarse-**

 **-No es algo que pueda ser curado de la manera que tú imaginas Steve** -suspiro- **es algo más complicado, está en su mente, te prometo seguir investigando pero por el momento tenemos que hacer lo que te está pidiendo-**

 **-Tiene miedo de herirme, de lastimar a otros-** dio un grito de frustración **-Todos estos años estuvo sufriendo, lo usaron y ahora tiene miedo de que vuelva a pasar** -se dejó caer al suelo- **pero…** **yo puedo protegerlo…**

 **-Steve-**

 **-No quiero perderlo-**

 **-Eso jamás pasara, pero ahora él te está pidiendo esto, hagamos caso de su petición-** sonrió- **veras que buscaremos a los mejores en el ramo de la psicología y todas las formas posibles de ayudarle-**

 **-yo…-**

" _Respeta la dignidad de su elección"_ las palabras de peggy llegaron a Steve en ese momento, el rey lo dejo a solas para que pudiera llorar en paz, descargando su dolor mientras buscaba fuerzas para poder ver la cara de su amado. No puede ir en contra de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero se encargaría de ayudarlo, tampoco puede dejar que bucky se quede sumido en la desesperanza y con el constante miedo.

 **-¡¿Estás seguro de esto?!-** pregunto Steve en aquella habitación enorme llena de aparatos médicos **-¿Es lo que deseas?-**

 **-Mi mente es un caos-** sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos- **Creo que dormir por ahora será lo mejor… para todos-**

" _No para mi"_ pensó egoístamente Steve, sin decir palabra más que su aprobación con un gesto de su cabeza, fue donde estaba la cámara criogénica y vio cómo su mundo estaba a punto de detenerse. Sam estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, después de que bucky cerrara los ojos aun con lágrimas en ellos, pues sabía que estaba haciendo sufrir al hombre que ama, una vez más.

* * *

 **-Vamos a encontrar la forma de ayudarlo-** dijo entusiasta falcón- **veraz que solo se queda ahí una semana y después lo haré pagar con el auto que me debe-**

 **-Sam-** el rubio se rió de manera sincera- **que bueno que estas aquí-**

 **-a tu derecha, siempre cap** -se rió- **lo siento… Steve-**

 **-¿Estas bien Steve?-** pregunto Natasha quien se había cambiado de ropa, estaba irreconocible al igual que Clint.

 **-No-** fue sincero- **Pero gracias por preguntar Nat-**

 **-Nat y yo iremos a buscar unos contactos que nos deben favores** -sonrió- **Nosotros trataremos de encontrar información suficiente para poder sacar esa reprogramación de la mente de Barnes-**

 **-No tienen que exponerse por mi culpa-**

 **-Cállate, no era una pregunta es lo que vamos a hacer-** dijo la pelirroja con firmeza en la voz, para después besar la frente de Steve- **Todo se va a resolver-**

 **-Gracias-**

* * *

Steve paso toda esa noche en el laboratorio, admirando a bucky, desconectado del mundo, los únicos que se marcharon fueron Nat y Clint, Sam trataba de ayudar al rubio en lo que podía, Scott pensó en irse pronto para poder ver a su hija, no sin antes agradecer la hospitalidad de todos. Mientras que Wanda seguía con los doctores del lugar, tratando de ayudarla en una recaída que había tenido.

 **-Necesitas descansar-** dijo Wilson mientras se sentaba al lado ex capitán- **yo me quedare esta noche, prometo estar despierto-**

 **-Sam-**

 **-Vamos, ve…come algo, date una ducha y duerme-**

 **-Gracias-** dijo con la voz entrecortada- **Eso are, mañana pienso ir a buscar lo que pueda relacionado con ese libro maldito que tenía Zemo, ayudare a bucky, de esa manera podrá regresar conmigo-**

 **-Claro-**

Mientras Sam lo veía marcharse, vino a su mente que Steve siembre iba detrás de bucky, desde jóvenes buscaba estar a su lado, pero por una u otra razón algo los mantenía separados. El joven siempre había sido apasionado de la historia de los comandos aulladores, por lo tanto sabía muy bien sus historia, aunque ahora de manera personal, mejor que nadie. Suspiro resignado porque comprendía todo lo que estaba haciendo Steve por Bucky, lo entendía desde lo más recóndito de su alma, pues si el universo le regresara a Riley no descansaría hasta estar juntos como antes, como siempre debió ser. De alguna manera Sam considera que si al menos Steve consigue un final feliz el podrá estar tranquilo de haberlo ayudado.

 **-Ni sueñes que iras solo** -grito con dirección al baño- **Los dos vamos a traer de vuelta a tu Bucky-**

 **-No planeaba dejarte fuera de toda la diversión-** bromeo Steve, mientras terminaba de darse una ducha.

El viaje comenzó muy temprano esa mañana, irían con Scott quien los llevaría con personas de no muy buena reputación, pero a Rogers no le importaba.

T´challa les imploraba ser lo más discretos posible, mientras que él se quedaría, a fin de cuentas tenía una nación que gobernar.

* * *

Viajando con un bajo perfil, fue que recorrieron las ciudades que antes habían visitado siguiendo los pasos de una devastación ocasionada por Rumlow, la gente les había contado que esos lugares habían sido quemados, el único que podía tener alguna información era ese maldito mercenario, con ayuda de una llama de Nat, supo que aquel libro roja había quedado bajo la custodia de los estados unidos de norte América, el cual misteriosamente se había perdido a manos de un grupo elite. Seguramente HYDRA estaba buscando a bucky también, la espía le dijo que tuviese mucho cuidado pues podrían seguirlo y dar con Barnes.

 **-Entiendo, llevamos un mes y no nos hemos acercado a ese maldito-** dijo Rogers al teléfono **-¿tienes alguna pista?**

 **-Clint dijo que unos contrabandistas estaban por cerrar un trato de traspaso de armas en la frontera de** **Constanza en Dobruja-**

 **-Cerca del mar negro-** grito Clint desde el otro lado de la habitación, se escuchó débilmente en la llamada.

 **-Ese idiota** -suspiro la pelirroja **-¿Lo escuchaste?-**

 **-Sí, iremos lo antes posible-**

 **-Gracias, Nat-** saludo Sam, una vez terminada que Steve colgó el teléfono **-¿Quieres hablar con T´Challa para preguntarle cómo van las cosas por allá?-**

 **-La última vez que hable no dejaba de llorar y creo que solo estoy preocupándolo, quizás hasta estresándolo más-**

 **-No seas tan duro contigo-**

 **-Mejor vámonos lo antes posible, quizás después de esa misión podamos volver a Wakanda, aunque solo sea a descansar un tiempo-**

 **-Claro-**

* * *

Una vez en Constanza, llegaron al lugar programado, eran pasadas de las dos de la mañana y era bastante obvio que solo estaban los agentes de HYDRA y los traficantes. Considerando que tanto Sam como Steve estaban de civil, debían ir con cuidado pues esos sujetos tenían armas de la mejor calidad y ellos solo estaban para combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin previo aviso varios sujetos de HYDRA fueron abatidos por los contrabandistas y dejaron en pie solo a Rumlow, quien ni se inmutaba por la muerte de sus compañeros.

 **-realmente es muy amable de darnos estas armas** -dijo un tipo alto con el ceño fruncido- **sin pedirnos dinero, traicionando a tus soldados solo por información-**

 **-No me interesan estas escorias-** dijo crossbones mientras comenzaba a fumar- **ahora que ustedes tienen lo que querían, díganme lo que me interesa-**

 **-Seguro que sí, esta información debe ser muy valiosa si traicionas a tus únicos aliados** -se burló el que parecía ser el jefe- **Pero supongo que no es de mi incumbencia-**

 **-Tú lo has dicho, Klaue** \- fingió sonreír- **ahora dime ¿Dónde diablos está el soldado del invierno?**

"No" susurro débilmente el rubio, habían estado ocultos hasta que Steve escucho que hablaban de bucky, su miedo creció más cuando escucho decirle a ese sujeto sin ningún miramiento "Wakanda".

 **CONTINUARA-**

* * *

 **Soralove.-** todo es un circulo o quizás la vida gira de esta manera, todos buscan llegar a bucky(yo quiero llegar a él)sin más por el momento.


	8. Entiéndelo

**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado**

Por. –SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.-** **Entiéndelo**

* * *

Los rayos enmarcaban los cielos mientras los truenos resonaban en armonía con los golpes en el campo de batalla improvisado en plena ciudad de Dobruja, los agentes muertos de HYDRA eran alejados por Sam, en un acto de humanidad de su parte, los contrabandistas yacían atados en un poste lejos de la pelea de Steve con Rumlow.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes tenernos atados**?-pregunto Klaue en tono de burla- **También están buscándolos a ustedes-**

 **-No te interesa-** grito Sam- **Si fuiste capaz de salir vivo de Wakanda deberías apreciarlo y no meterte más en sus asuntos-**

 **-No volvería ni loco a ese lugar, sé muy bien de lo que es capaz su famoso héroe… pero ahora que hay un nuevo rey quizás pueda ser fácil llegar a un acuerdo con el-**

 **-Estás loco, T´Challa es un hombre de bien al igual que lo fue su padre-** volteo la mirada **-jamás se aliaría con contrabandistas-**

La lluvia había hecho que las ropas de Steve se sintiesen pesadas pero aun así seguía golpeando a Rumlow hasta el cansancio, su ira se estaba liberando en aquel acto, el dolor de no estar con bucky, de siempre estar en medio de otros problemas, el miedo de perderlo… de no ser capaz de ayudarlo, Buck siempre estaba ahí para él, pero Steve sentía que no había podido estar para el en ningún momento, no pudo ayudarlo cuando fue capturado por Zola, en aquel tren, cuando fue el soldado del invierno y ahora no podía ayudarlo con su mente.

 **-¡STEVE!-**

De pronto se encontró con los puños llenos de sangre, de un inconsciente Rumlow, volteo hacia donde estaba Sam, respiro profundo y dejo de golpear al sujeto. Estaba completamente ido, si apenas podía coordinar palabras cuando el chico moreno fue a su lado, lo ayudo a incorporarse. La única información que pudieron obtener ese día fue que Ulysses Klaue, hablaba por puras suposiciones no tenía idea si estaba en las entrañas de Wakanda donde tenían al soldado del inverno, pero supo que había un sujeto demente que estaba matando a varios de sus hombres por conseguir cualquier información al respecto.

 **-El tipo esta demente** -le dijo Sam- **de eso no hay duda, deberíamos regresar y decirle a T´Challa lo que está sucediendo, para que este al pendiente de un posible ataque-**

 **-Necesito que regreses tú Sam-**

 **-¿Y tú?-**

 **-Me quedare a interrogar a Rumlow un poco más-** suspiro- **si regreso ahora no cabra la menor duda de que es ahí donde se encuentra Bucky-**

 **-Steve-**

 **-No voy a ponerlo en peligro y mucho menos a la nación de T´Challa por una obsesión maníaca que tiene ese tipo con bucky-** cerro los ojos- **además hay gente de la interpol aun detrás de el-**

 **-Prometo regresar pronto, por favor necesito que estés en comunicación constante conmigo-**

 **-Descuida Sam-**

* * *

La interpol llego al lugar gracias a la llamada efectiva de la agente trece, todo gracias a Rogers, se llevó consigo a Brock a un lugar apartado donde lo ato por completo para que cuando despertarse poder interrogarlo, Sin embargo gracias a los golpes el tipo no despertó hasta dos noches después.

 **-¿Qué diablos?-** dijo Crossbones al verse inmóvil **-¡ROGERS, DESGRACIADO!**

 **-Tienes el sueño pesado Rumlow-**

 **-¡IDIOTA,DESATAME AHORA MISMO-** trato de liberarse por su cuenta- **No puedo perder el tiempo contigo…**

 **-¿Porque sigues buscando a Bucky?-**

 **-El soldado del invierno-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Es el soldado del invierno-** lo miro con un odio profundo- **Sigue ahí, lo vi en las noticas… ese tipo llamado Zemo logro despertarlo-**

 **-Estaban controlando a Bucky-** apretó los puños **-¡ESE NO ES BUCKY, LO ESTABAN USANDO COMO UN ARMA!-**

El rubio lo tomo por las ropas, alzándolo un poco, pues aún seguía atado a un pilar que sostenía aquella construcción abandonada. Brock se rio a carcajadas de la acción del héroe, el cual no portaba su uniforme, si los rumores eran ciertos él había dejado de ser el Capitán América. Sabia de la pelea que se había disputado, como dejo de ser un vengador y de cómo varios héroes habían sido encarcelado por su culpa, una guerra civil entre sus camaradas. ¿Steve Rogers había hecho todo eso por amado? Rumlow se quedó callado un momento, él había perdido la cordura hace muchas noches atrás desde que se había "enamorado" del soldado del invierno, varias veces lo había tenido en sus manos pero él quería que Barnes fuese hasta sus brazos. El juego de policías y ladrones lo entretenía pero comenzaba a cansarse, Quería recuperar algo que jamás tubo, un romance con el soldado.

 **-Puedo notar por tu estado apático que el soldado no está contigo** -lo miro directo los ojos- **estas completamente desesperado, tanto como yo-**

 **-Nunca me compares contigo-**

 **-¿No estas interesado en que regrese contigo?** **¿En tenerlo cerca una vez más?** **¿En dedicarle tu vida, cuerpo y tu alma si hace falta con tal de tenerlo?-** recordó a los agentes de su propio bando que había asesinado- **De ir tras él, sin que nadie más te importe-**

 **-Buscas un fantasma, bucky ya no es más ese soldado sin corazón que HYDRA creo-**

 **-Tampoco es el hombre del que te enamoraste en la segunda guerra mundial-**

 **-DESGRACIADO-**

 **-Y aun así tenemos esperanzas de recuperar aquel "bucky" del cual nos enamoramos-** marco una sonrisa cínica en su cara- **amando su pasado y el nuevo hombre que es ahora-**

Steve se alejó de Rumlow, tomo una silla continua, se sentó y se quedó pensativo por un largo tiempo. Le asustaba lo mucho que Brock lo entendía, pero lo que le causaba más terror era que Steve podría terminar así, si no dejaba a un lado las inseguridades de su corazón. Recordó lo molesto que estaba porque su amado tomo la decisión de volver a dormir en la cámara criogénica, como si bucky le perteneciera, incluso ahora estaba tratando de acelerar las cosas con tal de volver a verlo. Buscaba mil y un excusas con tal de separar su amor con la obsesión de Crossbones y comprendió que la decisión de Buck era la mejor, por el momento.

 **-Tiene pesadillas-**

 **-¿Qué?-** apenas si escucho brock lo que Steve susurro.

 **-Tiene pesadillas, no puede dormir-** dijo cabizbajo- **Tiene muchas memorias, de la gente que asesino-**

 **-El soldado del invierno no siente, no recuerda nada** -dijo casi en tono serio- **sin embargo, aunque no tenga remordimientos, por las noches se alteraba supongo que te veía entre sueños-**

 **-Hmm-** musitó con preocupación.

 **-Cuando se dio cuenta de que era James… lo acosaban las pesadillas-** suspiro- **los lamentos de aquellos a los que les arrebato la vida, yo solo lo veía dormir, poco después podía hacerlo-**

 **-Quiero ayudarlo a que pueda estar tranquilo-**

 **-Si vuelve a ser el soldado del invierno, volverá a estar en paz-**

 **-Creo que eso solo lo volvería un prisionero de su propia mente, obligarlo a no sentir está en contra de su naturaleza, por eso sufre más que nadie todo lo que fue obligado a hacer-**

 **-Yo lo haría olvidar todos sus problemas** -cerro los ojos resignado a la vez que suspiraba- **si tan solo el…-**

 **-Yo quiero apoyarlo** -dijo con esa dulce sonrisa, de un chico de dieciséis años totalmente enamorado- **que supere sus miedos, que aprenda de ellos y que siga adelante, sé que no podrá olvidar lo que hizo pero confió en que el podrá superarlo-**

 **-Finalmente se porque te odio tanto-**

 **-¡¿Eh?!-**

 **-Lo amas demasiado, tanto que te duele el alma… pero él es igual a ti-**

No hubo respuesta por parte del rubio, se quedó callado hasta que llego Sharon, era la única a la que le tenía confianza y que estaba en el gobierno. Ya que había ayudado a capturar a Klaue y los demás contrabandistas, la agente trece sabía que Steve confiaba ciegamente en ella, se sintió honrada ante aquello. Sin embargo aunque su corazón le digiera otra cosa, ella sabia y siempre lo supo que el rubio no la veía de la misma manera que ella a él.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-** le entrego ropa nueva **-¿Necesitas algo más?-**

 **-No, muchas gracias Sharon-**

 **-Mis jefes me dijeron de la fuga en la que estaban tus amigos** -sonrió- **Es bueno saber que todos están a salvo ahora, sabía que irías por ellos.-**

 **-No podía dejarlos después de todo lo que sacrificaron por mí-**

 **-La gente que te aprecia-** sonrió tristemente- **la gente que te ama… ara cualquier cosa por ti Steve-** puso su mano en el pecho del rubio- **No esperan nada a cambio-**

 **-Sharon… yo-**

 **-Lo sé** -acomodo su cabello- **Siempre lo supe, incluso la tía peggy lo sabía… es solo que la razón se nubla cuando estas enamorada-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-** _ **"Cuando Steve lo perdió, él se perdió a sí mismo"**_ **decía mi querida tía cuando me contaba la historia del grandioso Capitán América-** suspiro- **Yo solo era una niña cuando me enamore de ese héroe, cuando ella me contaba las historias que no venían en los libros de historia o en los museos-**

 **-Sharon…-**

 **-Ella aprendió a superarte, porque era una gran mujer. Lo menos que puedo hacer es seguir su ejemplo-** beso la mejilla del distraído hombre _ **-"Una vida sin Bucky no era vida para Steve, por eso fue tras el al día siguiente… morir para reencontrarlo"**_ **Debí saberlo pero preferí olvidar ciertas partes de la historia-**

 **-Gracias por todo-**

 **-No te atrevas a despedirte como si no volviéramos a vernos** -se alejó- **si me necesitas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo-**

 **-Eres una gran mujer-** bajo la mirada- **Eres como ella-**

 **-Las mujeres Carter son las mejores, no lo olvides-** dijo en tono de broma.

 **-Lo sé-**

Steve tomo la ropa que le había dado Sharon, se fue en el primer tren que encontró, Pensó en muchas cosas, le mando un mensaje a Sam, que le encargaba a bucky, él se alejaría un poco para pensar mejor la situación. Para darle a su amado el tiempo que el necesitaba y que le había pedido.

* * *

Sam le contó lo sucedido a T´Challa para después irse en busca de Steve, necesitaba ayudarlo en estos momentos difíciles, Por su parte el rey le decía que estuviera tranquilo, el cuidaba de los amigos de ambos en ese lugar.

 **-Lamento causarle más molestias, su majestad-**

 **-No te preocupes-** suspiro- **ve por tu amigo y dile que vuelva con nosotros-**

 **-Iré por él, necesita estar aquí cuando el despierte-** dijo Sam mientras miraba la cámara criogénica- **deben de afrontar esto juntos-**

 **-Seguramente-**

* * *

Habían pasado apenas cuatro meses desde que Bucky estaba en animación suspendida, el rey no lograba avances tan rápido como él quisiera por un posible golpe de estado, además de que no habían regresado Steve ni Sam a Wakanda eso solo lo preocupaba más. La guardia real conformada exclusivamente por mujeres se hacía cargo de Wanda, quien le relajaba poder ayudar en algo a la gente de esa hermosa nación. La hermana menor de su majestad se había convertido rápidamente en amiga de la bruja escarlata, ambas conversaban gustosas en la terraza cuando la más joven hablo.

 **-Me preocupa que el golpe de estado se concrete-** suspiro Shuri- **mi hermano necesita toda la ayuda posible y no me deja pelear a su lado-**

 **-¿Crees que alguien esté en contra de que él sea el nuevo rey?-**

 **-Probablemente-** dijo a la par que unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas- **No quiero que le pase nada malo-**

 **-No te preocupes-** Wanda sintió un vacío en su corazón al recordar a Pietro- **Yo te ayudare a entrenar, ambas seremos tan fuertes que protegeremos a esta nación-**

 **-Wanda-** con alegría en su voz menciono aquel nombre- **Gracias-**

 **-Además-** la joven miro hasta el laboratorio en los pisos más altos de la torre de su majestad- **No estaremos solas-**

* * *

Esa misma noche y gracias a su maravilloso poder, Wanda paso como si nada por las puertas llenas de guardas, subió hasta el piso restringido donde yacía el ex soldado del invierno. Miro curiosa al joven al cual ya había visto en acción, se dispuso a hacer lo inimaginable y fue así que preparo todo para despertarlo. Cuando la compuerta empezó a abrirse, sonó un gran estruendo que puso a todos sobre aviso, el mismo rey que estaba hasta hace poco dormido fue corriendo hasta el laboratorio.

 **-¡Hola, es hora de despertar!-** dijo la joven maximoff

 **-¿Steve?-** fue lo primero que dijo sin saber que estaba sucediendo o quien lo estaba llamando.

 **-Oye** -lo ayuda a salir de la cámara, sujetándolo del costado- **Soy Wanda, quizás no me recuerdas pero soy amiga de Steve-**

 **-Eres tu quien salvo mi vida-** recordó cuando ella lo ayudo cuando luchaba contra black panther **-¿Wanda?-**

 **-Qué bueno que me recuerdes, Bucky** -sonrió **-¿Puedo llamarte bucky?-**

 **-Claro-** trata de incorporarse- **No quiero ser grosero pero… no creo que haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que dormí, ya que te veo igual** -abrió y cerró los ojos rápidamente **-¡¿Sucedió algo?!-**

 **-Sí, quiero que nos ayudes a salvar Wakanda-**

Tras decir eso la puerta principal se abrió de par en par, Estaba T´Challa con toda su guardia real, apuntando a aquel que fuese estar cerca de la cámara, pero su sorpresa fue tal al ver a bucky ahí de pie como si nada y que además estaba al lado de la señorita Maximoff. Bajo la guardia y ordeno a todas la guardianes de su majestad que regresaran a dormir, entre ellas estaba su pequeña hermana que se disculpó por lo que había ocurrido, le contó que había hablado con Wanda al respecto de la posible guerrilla que estaba sucintándose en Wakanda y por eso la joven quería todos los refuerzos posibles.

 **-Shuri ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que ocasionaste?-** la regaño el soberano del lugar.

 **-Con todo respeto tu majestad** -se puso Wanda frente del rey- **No tienes derecho a regañarla por estar preocupada por su hermano mayor, eres lo único que le queda… ustedes son su única familia y su deber es protegerse el uno al otro, yo perdí a mi hermano…** **no hay día en que no piense en él y de cómo hubiera sido mejor que yo muriese en su lugar, no hagas que Shuri piense lo mismo en el futuro-**

 **-Señorita maximoff, lo siento-** después de eso T´challa acaricio a su pequeña hermana- **ve a dormir y no te preocupes más shuri, yo siempre voy a protegerte-**

 **-Hermano-**

* * *

T´challa era un hombre muy sabio, aquella escena fue enternecedora para bucky quien comprendió que el rey era alguien que reconocía sus errores al momento, le inquieto también escuchar las palabras de Wanda, realmente lucía un poco abatida después de aquel argumento con su majestad. Una vez que las cosas se calmaron un poco y los únicos en la sala eran bucky, T´Challa y la joven, fue que comenzaron a charlar.

 **-Agradezco tu preocupación por mi hermana pero señorita Maximoff lo que usted hizo fue algo atrevido, va en contra de los deseos de Barnes.-**

 **-Ya le dije su majestad porque lo hice-**

 **-Lamento mucho los inconvenientes Barnes-**

 **-Bucky –** sonrió **\- puedes decirme Bucky…-**

 **-Me resultaría imposible hablarle con tanta familiaridad, cuando estuve a punto de matarlo-**

 **-Entiendo, su majestad-** rasco su cabeza confundido para después dar un largo suspiro **-James… me llamo así, quizás pueda sonar más propio que un apodo-**

 **-James-** dijo instintivamente- **Es mejor así y por favor, en ese caso le pido que deje de llamarme su majestad-**

 **-¡Seguro, Lo intentare!-**

 **-¿Planeas volver a dormir?-** dijo Wanda interrumpiendo a los dos adultos- **Realmente necesito de tu ayuda-**

 **-Yo, bueno es un poco más complicado de lo que piensas-**

 **-¿Podría hablar contigo a solas?-** voltea a ver al moreno- **Si no le molesta, su alteza-**

 **-Debo ir a dormir, no se preocupe por mi señorita Maximoff** -se despide cordialmente **-¡Que descansen!-**

* * *

El castaño le resultaba tan extraño que la joven a su lado estuviera como si nada delante del rey de un país que hasta hace poco desconocía, la mirada segura y las ganas de ayudar a los demás, le recordaba un poco a Steve cuando más jóvenes, de pronto se preguntó a si mismo si estaba reconsiderando la idea de permanecer en la cámara criogénica. Era evidente que después de oír el problema en wakanda no regresaría a dormir como si nada, pero su miedo por ser controlado nuevamente era demasiado fuerte en esos momentos, aunado al hecho de que odiaría ser el causante de algún mal para estas personas…sobre todo para su Stevie.

 **-¡¿Stevie?!-** dijo Wanda en tono de burla

 **-¡¿Eh?!-**

 **-Lo siento-** la joven esquivo la mirada de un muy sorprendido bucky- **No es mi intención indagar en los pensamientos de las demás personas pero no sueles hablar demasiado, llevamos media hora sin decir nada-**

 **-¿Puedes leer la mente?-**

 **-Tengo poderes más haya de tu comprensión y no lo digo por insultar-** miro pensativa sus propias manos **-incluso yo aún no sé muy bien hasta donde puedo llegar-**

 **-¡increíble!-**

 **-No planeo obligarte a quedarte pero** -lo mira directamente a los ojos- **creo que lo mejor es afrontar las cosas en lugar de huir de ellas-**

 **-No tienes idea de lo que está en mi mente, de todo el daño que puedo causar-**

 **-Supe que estuviste un tiempo con los mejores doctores del país-** lo ignoro totalmente- **Igual trataron de ayudarme porque estaba en un estado de shock por muchas cosas que suceden en mi extraña mente, si tú crees que no puedo entender cómo te sientes, lamento decirte que estas muy equivocado-**

 **-Fui un experimento de HYDRA, lastime muchas personas y solo ocasiono daño a las personas que amo-**

 **-Mi hermano y yo fuimos voluntariamente con un maldito subordinado de HYDRA para que experimentara con nosotros-** se rio al recordarlo- **Nuestra sed de venganza fue más fuerte de que la razón, hicimos muchas cosas de las cuales no estamos orgullosos pero aun así estuvimos conscientes de ello… pero tu… Tu no-**

 **-Pude haber sido más fuerte-**

 **-Yo puedo entrar en la mente de las personas y obligarlos a hacer cosas que no desean, que en verdad luchan contra mis poderes y aun así puedo manejarlos como un muñeco de trapo** -los ojos de Wanda se tornaron rojos carmesí- **No importa cuánto luches, no puedes escapar y eso no es culpa de los títeres si no de quienes movemos los hilos-**

 **-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?-**

 **-El capitán América fue el único que confió en mi hermano y en mí, después de haber lastimado a sus camaradas… es el único que se preocupa de mi ahora-** bajo la mirada y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad- **Cuando habla de ti, su mirada se ilumina, es como un niño enamorado-** recordó con ternura **-cuando decidiste quedarte en esa cámara, su mirada se veía vacía, era como perder lo más preciado en la vida a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca-**

 **-Steve…-**

 **-No sé muy bien qué tipo de cosas han vivido juntos pero** -con un movimiento rápido Wanda creo con sus poderes la silueta de Pietro, le daba forma con su energía **-Yo conozco el amor cuando lo veo** -suspiro- **perdí a mi hermano, era lo único que me importaba en la vida y puedo comprender los sentimientos de ustedes dos-**

 **-Creo que la relación de hermanos no es parecida a lo que Steve y yo tenemos-**

 **-El amor es amor en todas sus formas** -sonríe- **solo porque tu amor sea romántico no significa que mi amor por mi hermano sea menos poderoso-**

 **-Lo siento no quise decir eso** -se sintió un poco incómodo por su comentario.

 **-Pero tú sabes lo que es crecer al lado de alguien imprudente, temerario y estúpido-** bucky no pudo evitar reír al recordar a un pequeño rubio no más de diez años- **Estar juntos, desde que puedes recordar e incluso no imaginas una vida sin el otro a tu lado, se cuidan y se aman tanto que la idea de perder al otro es inimaginable-**

Wanda se quedó en silencio solo unos minutos, las lágrimas caían solas por sus mejillas, recordaba muy bien como sintió al perder a su hermano, no hubo necesidad de estar presente en aquel incidente, ella lo sintió en el fondo de su ser. Su mente se volvió un caos, incluso ahora que podía recordarlo sentía el dolor en carne propia, cuando sintió la mano del bucky en su hombro, no dijo nada, solo intentaba ayudarla con su penar, le causo gracia que la idea era que ella lo ayudase no al revés.

 **-Mi estúpido hermano creyó que estaría mejor así, pensó en proteger a los demás y en que yo siguiera con vida-** voltea a ver a buck- **Steve es imprudente como el, espera que sea mejor morir por aquellos que ama sin pensar en lo que la otra persona pueda sentir al perder a lo único que lo mantiene con vida-**

 **-No quiero perderlo** -el joven se sinceró, después de todo lo que le había contado Wanda, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella- **Estoy siendo egoísta considerando que el ya experimento el "perderme" pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para…** **verlo arriesgarse a costa de su vida, si en determinado caso yo lo atacara-**

 **-Cuando murió Pietro, yo quería morirme con él, no tenia deseos de seguir viviendo pero** -se entrecortaba su voz- **el que siga con vida es gracias a él, si yo muero seria en vano su sacrificio por un mejor mañana…ahora no puedo darme el lujo de morir después de lo que él hizo, por duro que sea, no puedo hacerlo-**

 **-Te entiendo-**

 **-Lo que quiero es que entiendas lo que debes hacer** -lo miro directamente a los ojos- **si tu miedo es perderlo… lucha porque eso no pase, vuélvete mas fuerte y protégelo con todo su ser pero también recuerda que morir no es una opción, debes de seguir viviendo por el-**

 **-Yo quiero protegerlo siempre** -se dejó caer al piso- **le prometí a su madre que siempre lo cuidaría y estaría a su lado-**

 **-Una vez que seas más fuerte, busca que el entienda también que si desean estar juntos, ambos deben de ser mejores, cuidarse el uno al otro significa que ambos estén vivos** -suspiro- **que el hecho de que estés vivo le da felicidad a Steve pero él tiene que entender que sacrificarse antes de luchar es ponerte una carga muy pesada-**

 **-Ese Idiota** -su corazón se sentía tan cálido, todo estaba en tanta paz como hace años no lo sentía- **Debo protegerlo hasta de sí mismo-**

 **-Totalmente-**

Aquellos corazones estrujados se habían encontrado de la manera más singular y aun así bucky jamás se había sentido más en confianza, en verdad que Wanda había dado al clavo en todo, ella no necesitaba leer la mente del ex soldado del invierno para saber que había en su corazón. En verdad deseaba ser más fuerte en todos los sentidos y así poder proteger al hombre que amaba, seguir viviendo juntos como debió ser desde hace tanto.

 **-Gracias, Wanda-**

 **-Aún no hemos empezado** -sonrió- **Hay que salvar Wakanda primero y luego te ayudare con todo el poder que tengo, esta vida no va ser desperdiciada-**

 **-tenemos que seguir en este mundo por aquellos idiotas que amamos-**

 **-Si** -le sonrió **-y por aquellos que son buenos amigos a pesar de que no hemos sido muy buenos ganándonoslos-**

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **SoraLove.** -Muchas emociones y complicaciones pero estos dos deben de estar juntos, por más pruebas que les ponga el destino son almas gemelas. Con respecto a Wanda, es un personaje que me gusta mucho y no se diga su hermano, quien considero que su amor está por encima de cualquier Crack pairing que invente marvel studios, ellos están juntos desde que nacieron y quiero aclarar que su amor es únicamente de hermanos pero si quieren darle otro contexto también se acepta.


	9. Bésalo

**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado**

Por. –SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.- Bésalo**

* * *

Era una mañana helada, como hace años no había sentido que le calara en el alma tanto ese frío, era extraño que esa temperatura azotara Wakanda pero el soberano del lugar le explico que esto sucedía muy rara vez cada diez años y para suerte de bucky le había tocado experimentarla. La guerra civil que se suscitó en las tierras del rey había pasado hace ya tiempo, ahora volvían a estar en paz y tranquilidad como debía ser. Wanda seguía teniendo esas largas charlas con Buck con respecto a sus miedos, que iban disminuyendo, el país era próspero y T´Challa cumplía cada vez su mejor su papel de gobernante.

Sin saber cómo había pasado un año completo y no había noticias de Steve, algo en el corazón de bucky se estrujaba al recordar estar lejos del rubio, pero el mismo insistió en no decir nada sobre que había despertado de aquel sueño criogénico.

 **-¿Sabes que podemos buscarlo y decirle que estas despierto?-** pregunto Wanda quien aún seguía en conexión telepática con Barnes.

 **-No-**

 **-Él está ahí afuera pensado que sigues dormido, por eso no ha regresado-**

 **-Si no ha regresado es porque está ocupado en cosas más importantes y no quiero distraerlo-**

 **-Nada es más importante para el que tú-** sonrió la joven- **y lo sabes-**

 **-Te recuerdo que tú misma me dijiste que debía hacerme más fuerte para poder protegerlo de sí mismo-**

 **-No pensé que tardara tanto en regresar** -suspiro- **es verdad que ha mandado cartas de que está bien y que no nos preocupemos pero, quisiera poder decirle que tu estas bien también-**

 **-El piensa que sigo dormido así que supone que estoy bien-** se pone de pie y se dirige hasta la puerta- V **oy con T´Challa, es hora de nuestro entrenamiento-**

 **-Podrías seguir entrenando conmigo-**

 **-¡Gracias!-** sonrió- **pero es cansado que me sigas pateando el trasero, cada vez eres mejor en batalla-**

 **-Lo sé-** dijo orgullosa.

 **-Te veo en la cena, escarlata-**

 **-Solo mi hermano me llamaba de esa manera-**

 **-Tú misma me diste permiso de llamarte así-**

 **-Si-** sonrió con una mirada algo triste- **extraño ser llamada así… la bruja escarlata era mi nombre de batalla-**

 **-Aún lo es** -volteo a verla con dulzura- **recuerda que eres una súper heroína ahora, toda Wakanda te debe la vida junto a Black Panther-**

El tiempo que habían convivido los había vuelto cercanos, bucky no recordaba haber tenido compañeros tan increíbles desde los comandos aulladores así que sentir la camaradería entre Wanda, T´Challa y la guardia real de Wakanda era una sensación increíble, aunque… le faltaba alguien para ser totalmente feliz.

* * *

Despejo un poco su mente como se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el gobernante del lugar, sin armas y sin reglas. Era más bien una pelea callejera que un entrenamiento pero a Barnes le gustaba ser golpeado hasta cierto punto, al menos eso fue lo que dedujo el rey al ver que en varios movimientos no se defendía o no esquivaba el golpe a pesar de sus grandes habilidades luchando.

 **-No puedo seguir luchando si no puedes concentrarte en la pelea James-**

 **-Lo siento-** suspiro resignado el castaño **-mi mente sigue desconectada-**

 **-Lo supuse, dado tus golpes débiles y tu falta de interés-**

 **-No es para tanto-** se puso de pie, mientras movía su cuello para relajarse- **Iniciemos una vez más-**

 **-Debo ir a la oficina, discúlpame no puedo seguir entrenando** -fue por una toalla y se la aventó-¿Cómo sigue tu nuevo brazo?-

 **-Ya me acostumbre mejor a el-** formo un puño con su mano **-¡Gracias, T´Challa es un gran diseño!-**

 **-No hay problema-**

La distancia entre ambos se acorto de sobremanera, había sido lo mismo desde hace medio año atrás, justo después de la guerra en wakanda. El joven moreno toco el brazo metálico compuesto puramente de Vibranium, examinando meticulosamente, orgulloso de su trabajo. Para después volver a perderse en los ojos de un color azul profundo, era una admiración muy grande que sentía por su nuevo compañero de batalla pero había algo más y bucky lo sabía, lo intrigaba el hecho pero aun así sabia mantenerse al margen de ese tipo de situaciones.

 **-¿No tenías que ir a tu oficina?-**

 **-Eh** -salió de aquel transe- **Tienes razón, estaba demasiado sumergido en los últimos detalles de este nuevo brazo que me distraje-**

 **-Te entiendo-** "mentira" pensó para sí mismo Barnes- **iré a bañarme y nos vemos para la cena-**

 **-Encantado como siempre-**

No era que T´Challa fuera indiscreto o que molestara a bucky con sus acciones, era el hecho de que ni el mismo rey se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento lo que a Barnes le causaba preocupación, Wanda ya le había comentado con anterioridad aquel comportamiento del regente del lugar. Mientras que buck ponía los limites muy claro sin ser grosero, y es que no podía ni serlo considerando que ni el mismo soberano había dado cuenta de que estaba poniendo demasiada atención en aquel hombre que era su invitado.

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, continúa a la del rey, obviamente. Concilio el sueño con la idea de que pasara el tiempo rápido y que Steve regresara a su lado, era lo único que estaba en su mente ahora, Buck era una persona por demás educada, a fin de cuentas estaba chapado a la antigua, era muy cuidadoso en sus comentarios con respecto a Steve para no "lastimar" indirectamente a su majestad. Aunque Wanda le decía que no tenía caso puesto que T´Challa sabía que la relación de ambos era por demás amorosa, pero aun así, buck no consideraba correcto hablar de su amante delante de las demás personas, en general.

 **-¿Sigues pensando en el asunto de T´Challa?** -pregunto curiosa la joven sentada en cuclillas delante de bucky

 **-¿Estás leyendo mi mente de nuevo?-**

 **-No hace falta, puedo ver tu cara y lo tienes escrito por todas partes-**

 **-Gracias-** se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta- **debo ir a la práctica, deséame suerte-**

 **-¡Suerte!-**

Mientras la práctica llevaba lugar en el centro especial del rey, Wanda se percató de una extraña actividad por parte de la guardia real de su majestad, mucho movimiento considerando que T´Challa no esperaba visitas importantes y ni siquiera estaba en su sala de juntas. La curiosidad la llamo y fue a investigar mientras se preparaba para cualquier sorpresa que se presentara.

* * *

En la batalla a puertas cerradas bucky se mostraba más concentrado en ganar la pelea que en ocasiones anteriores y eso le alegraba al moreno, pues a fin de cuentas si luchaba de verdad en su contra es que iba progresado en su entrenamiento. En verdad T´Challa deseaba ayudar aquel hombre que había juzgado mal y que había lastimado por su sed de venganza, en verdad quería volver a ser el buen hijo que su padre esperaba que fuera. De alguna manera, lograr que bucky estuviera mejor le producía una extraña felicidad.

 **-Hoy estas más atento james** -se limpió el sudar- **Eso me da gusto-**

 **-Sabes que si quisiera te hubiera vencido hace semanas-**

 **-Hablas muchos y haces poco** -se burlo

 **-Seria de mala educación dejar en ridículo al rey de este lugar-** le siguió el juego

 **-Cuando estamos entrenando solo somos dos sujetos más, puedes venir contra mí si crees poder vencerme-**

 **-¡Tú lo pediste!-**

Ambos seguían luchando hasta que de una patada T´Challa tumbo a bucky en el suelo, se fue puso encima suyo, burlándose de su caída causada por un descuido bastante tonto. Bucky acepto su derrota riéndose de su torpe caída y llamándose a sí mismo una vergüenza para Wakanda, el moreno se carcajeo de aquella escena pero volvía perderse en los ojos del castaño y este lo noto, era incomodo en esos precisos momentos.

 **-¿T´Challa?-**

 **-James… si tan solo tú quisieras…-**

 **-¡CUIDADO!-**

La voz de Wanda resonó en todo el lugar, bucky seguía inmóvil en el piso mientras que volteo la mirada en donde estaba el rey siendo atacado, su instinto lo hizo ir en contra de aquel que lo atacaba y no lo dudó ni un momento considerando la cara de desesperación que traía Wanda, pero cuando tenía al sospechoso en sus manos, abrió los ojos de par en par y lo soltó.

 **-¡¿S…STEVE?!-**

 **-¡¿Bucky?!-** el rubio estaba con una ropa vieja, una barba de varios meses y un semblante de angustia total **-¿Estas bien? ¿Dime que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué te ataco?-**

 **-¡Tranquilo!** -sujeto el rostro del rubio con sus dos manos, para tranquilizarlo y mantenerlo enfocado en su mirada- **Es una práctica, no es una pelea real-**

 **-Era solo una práctica** -se puso de pie T´Challa- **Jamás volviera a intentar lastimar a James, de eso puedes estar seguro Rogers-**

 **-Entiendo-** bajo la mirada- **Lo siento, es que entre y vi que estabas atacándolo, mi cuerpo reacciono solo… su majestad-**

 **-Es bueno verlo de nuevo** -sonrió black panther- **debo ir a bañarme después de esta intensa pelea, los dejare solos de seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar, james puedes pasar a tu habitación con él para que también puedas** **refrescarte tu-**

 **-Gracias T´Challa-**

 **-Gracias su majestad** -se sacudió un poco la tierra- **Wanda, lamento haberte asustado-**

 **-No te preocupes** -lo abrazo- **Es bueno que finalmente volvieras-**

 **-Te agradezco que hayas cuidado de bucky** -acaricio su cabeza- **puedo encargarte a Sam, debe seguir en la entrada principal, al igual que yo necesita un buen baño-**

 **-Iré por el-**

 **-Steve, vamos a la habitación-** lo abrazo instintivamente- **tengo mucho que contarte-**

* * *

Antes de que pudiesen dejar el lugar, Steve beso desprevenidamente a bucky, este cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel beso, realmente había extrañado tanto a su amado "stevie" aunque le sensación de toda esa barba le causaba cosquilleo no podía negar que su amante lucia increíblemente apuesto. El rubio daba unos besos desaforados buscando hacer estremecer a su acompañante, cuando ambos se alejaron para tomar aire, el castaño lo llevo a su habitación y los dos entraron a la ducha, no había necesidad de palabras en ese momento, sus ojos lo expresaban todo.

 **-Te eche de menos** -

Dejo escapar bucky entre jadeos mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo y Steve besaba su cuello. Ante aquellas palabras el rubio se alejó un poco y observo con atención a su amado, era perfecto verlo así, desnudo, acalorado y estremeciéndose al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Pero había algo que seguía molestándolo, no dijo nada y siguió besándolo con más delicadeza para después ayudarle a lavar su cabello. Bucky se dejaba consentir aunque le pareció raro que este no dijera nada en un momento tan íntimo

 **-¿Estas molesto conmigo?-**

Pregunto Barnes al sentir el ambiente un tanto pesado, era verdad que estaban de lo más tranquilos juntos pero podía casi leer la mente de Rogers en estos momentos, él no era el más animado cuando le dijo que debía regresar a la cámara criogénica y ahora había llegado de sorpresa y lo vio ahí parado como si nada.

 **-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías despertado?-** dijo quedo el rubio, con la voz entrecortada- **Yo quería estar ahí cuando lo hicieras…**

 **-Lo siento Steve-** bajo la mirada- **como siempre, estoy causándote problemas-**

 **-¡No digas eso!-** lo abrazo por detrás, coloco su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo del castaño y siguió hablándole despacio- **Eres la única razón de que aun este con vida, es solo que… me sorprendió mucho verte, la idea de llegar a Wakanda fue porque seguíamos la pista de Rumlow, jamás pensé en que te vería-**

 **-Steve-**

 **-Yo le dije a T´Challa que… cuando fueran a despertarte quería estar presente-**

 **-Steve** -bucky se volteo, lo miro directamente a los ojos y sonrió **-Las cosas pasaron tan rápido, la que me despertó fue Wanda… por una guerra que se avecinaba en este lugar, de hecho… cuando abrí los ojos fuiste al primero al que llame-**

 **-¿Enserio?-**

 **-Claro que sí, tonto** -le dijo casi ofendido mientras beso su frente- **Yo también creí que al despertar te vería ahí, esperándome-**

- **Discúlpame por no volver antes** -sin darse cuenta las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos- **me dolía tanto verte y no poder hacer nada por ti…Bucky, nunca puedo protegerte-**

 **-Stevie** -lo beso **-No sigas… mejor continuemos esta charla en la cama ¿Quieres?-**

 **-Si-**

Una vez que se metieron a la cama, debajo de las cobijas entre besos y caricias siguieron su conversación pendiente. Steve se desvivía en mimar a su querido buck, de hecho había ignorado por completo el protocolo e ir a saludar a su majestad como era debido y a la guardia real, en esos momentos solo se preocupaba por consentir al hombre de su vida. Con más detalles bucky le conto de la guerra civil que se había suscitado en esas tierras, de cómo Wanda lo había ayudado de enorme manera y de que fue el mismo quien no les permitió a los demás comentarles que ya había despertado.

 **-¿No quería que supiera que habías despertado?-**

 **-No** \- se recostó en el pecho del rubio **-No quería preocuparte, sabía que tarde o temprano tu vendrías a buscarme-**

 **-Siempre** -volteo para sujetar sus manos y mirarlo directamente a la cara- **no había día en yo dejara de pensar en ti, de que volveríamos a estar juntos, de que de alguna manera yo podría ser solo Steve… contigo, sin ser un héroe que deba dar el ejemplo, solo ser humano a tu lado-**

 **-¿Hay algo más?-** aquella pregunta hizo estremecer al rubio **-Te vez muy pensativo Steve ¿Te preocupa algo más?-**

 **-Él-**

 **-¿Disculpa?-**

 **-Pensé muchas cosas cuando lo vi encima de ti, te veía diferente con mucha intriga y fascinación, tuve miedo y reaccione. Lo ataque por inercia, no porque pensara que te estaba atacando sino porque… pensé que te intentaba apartar de mi lado-**

 **-¡oh Steve!-**

Bucky sabía que su amado era de lo más dramático pero le causo ternura que todo eso pasara por su mente en tan poco tiempo, solo habían pasado unos minutos en lo que Steve llego, fue directo en busca de T´challa y los vio entrenando. Pero tenía buena vista, supo que las palabras del rey iban para otro rumbo.

 **-¿Es por eso que nadie me dijo que habías despertado? ¿Él quería quedarse contigo? ¿Sera que bucky empezó a sentir algo por el en mi ausencia? ¿Qué podría ofrecerle yo en comparación de un rey? Todo eso pensé antes de que me detuvieras-**

 **-¿Sabes que te amo Steve?-**

 **-Si-**

 **-¿Y que no hay nadie en este mundo que yo ame más que a ti?-**

 **-Sí, también lo sé-** se sonrojo- **pero aun así, no estaba pensando claramente e hice algo imprudente-**

 **-¿Quién lo diría, Steve Rogers haciendo algo imprudente?-** se burló- **Se cómo eres Steve, sigues siendo ese pequeño inseguro de si pero quiero que te des cuenta de que has cambiado, eres increíble y nunca deberías dudar de ti otra vez-**

 **-No funcionó bien sin ti** -sonrió con sus ojos llorosos- **lo siento, te necesito más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí-**

 **-Te amo Steve y eso nunca va a cambiar** -beso sus mejillas donde habían pasado sus lágrimas con anterioridad **-no te angusties más-**

 **-Bucky ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?-**

 **-Hace años comencé a amarte y no pare de hacerlo** -sonrió- **y no pienso hacerlo, así que deberías ser responsable y amarme igual-**

 **-lo hago-** sonrió- **siempre lo he hecho pero era muy despistado como para darme cuenta, hasta que te sentí que te perdía para siempre-**

Bucky no se aguantó más y se puso encima del rubio, lo beso apasionadamente contoneando sus caderas para estimularlo, aunque desde hace tiempo Steve ya estaba totalmente erguido, desde meses atrás sus noches se basaban en pensar en su amado y volver a sentirlo en todo su cuerpo. Rogers se incorporó, sentándose con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama, besos los pectorales del castaño para después saborear sus pezones haciendo que este gimiera con el más mínimo contacto.

 **-Ah…Steve-**

 **-Bucky, te extrañe tanto** -siguió mordiendo hasta llegar al cuello de su amante- **quiero sentirte…todo-**

Steve se recostó en la cama por completo esperando que bucky fuese el primero hacerle el amor, entrañaba esa sensación tan placentera y de cómo perdía la mente al momento de la culminación. El castaño quería sentirlo dentro de él también pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de consentir a su amado, quien parecía ya todo un hombre de edad con esa barba, sonrió ante la idea de hacerlo con un Steve mayor.

 **-¿Y esa barba Steve**?-pregunto divertido mientras se ponía un condón- **Desde pequeño haz tenido la misma cara-**

 **-¿No te gusta?-**

 **-Me encanta todo de ti-** lo tranquilizo **-solo me da curiosidad, te queda bien-**

 **-Desde el suero, he tenido que afeitarme todas las mañanas para seguir siendo el mismo de siempre** -se sonrojo- **No quería parecer una persona desarreglada en la milicia, después de despertar y convertirme en un vengador seguía haciéndolo porque era un símbolo, pero después no le veía el caso… había dejado de ser el capitán américa y te había perdido…una vez mas**

 **-¡Oh bebé!** -entro de una sola vez en Rogers- **Nunca me vas a perder, así que no te pierdas a ti mismo en todo esto-**

 **-¡Ah…ahh Bucky, eres increíble!-s** e aferró con ambos brazos en el cuello de su **amante, mientras mordía el hombro derecho de este-muévete mas rápido-**

 **-¡¿Así?!-**

 **-Ahhh… si-** jadeo- **así… puedo sentirte, quemándome desde adentro-**

Bucky siguió balanceándose con más fuerza y rapidez, quería que Steve se viniera lo antes posible, realmente parecía preocupado por el, quizás con tantas cosas en su cabeza no había podido sacar todo ese estrés de sí y fue en ese momento en que el rubio se curvo todo, desde la nuca hasta su espalda baja, se había dejado llevar y eyaculo mucho, manchando su propio estómago y un poco el de buck.

 **-Lo siento… no quise ensuciarte-**

 **-Oh stevie-**

James seguía dentro de él mientras con las manos libres limpio a su amado y con la mano de metal totalmente lubricada gracias a Steve, comenzó a estimular el pene del rubio para que este volviese a culminar, le había encantado verlo ahí todo deseoso de su cuerpo como lo estaba el. Rogers, para su forma de ser por demás puritana, estaba demasiado excitado y le daba pena que bucky viera esa cara que hacia llena de lujuria por su amante.

 **-Ah… podrías haber apagado las luces al menos** -dijo aun avergonzado **-Ah…Buck-**

 **-Pero quiero verte estremecerte, no sabes cuantas veces soñé con hacerte el amor, ahora estas como el stevie de dieciséis, me da gusto ver que aunque ahora parecer ser mayor que yo con esa barba, sigues siendo mi stevie-**

 **-¿Te estas burlando?-** decía acalorado después de haberse venido una vez más en manos de bucky- **No sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora…** **no es mi culpa que, vuelva a ser el de antes delante de ti-**

 **-Me encantas-**

 **-Y tú a mí-** se incorpora a su altura y lo besa **-Quiero hacértelo también ¿puedo?-**

 **-Vaya** -sonrió con un poco de cinismo **\- Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías-**

Cambiaron posiciones, mientras Steve se limpiaba, acomodaba su condón y quitaba el de bucky para botarlo en el cesto de basura del baño. Para el castaño resultaba divertido todo el ritual de limpieza que hacía para alguien que parecía más bien un vagabundo, pero siendo justos él también estaba con la barba de varios meses, quizás deba cortarla un poco.

 **-¡¿Te gusta mi barba Steve?!-**

 **-¿Eh?-** se sorprendió de aquella pregunta **-yo… bueno** -se volvió a sonrojar- **cuando eras adolescente siempre estabas rasurado, muy pulcro y oliendo a colonia, recuerdo que me encantaba olerte y era demasiado para mi pobre corazón asmático-**

 **-Oh Steve…-** dijo con ternura

 **-Cuando te vi después de tantos años y parecías un tipo sacado de las calles-**

 **-¡Oye!** -lo interrumpió

 **-Déjame terminar-** se acercó lo más que pudo, su miembro erecto palpitaba ansioso de entrar en bucky- **pensé que eras increíblemente sexy-**

 **-Oh…-**

 **-Me vuelves loco, no importa que apariencia tengas-**

 **-Mejor respuesta-**

 **-Idiota-**

 **-También te amo** -levanto sus caderas para poder una almohada debajo **-¿Y qué esperas?-**

 **-¿Estas muy ansioso?-** dijo pegando su pene en el trasero se Barnes **-¿Ya lo quieres?-**

 **-No seas malo conmigo y dámelo ya** -dijo con voz seductora

 **-Hmm-** hizo una mueca de estar pensando la propuesta- **Tu eres quien ha sido malo conmigo… déjame decirte que ya no soy como el de antes** -se acercó hasta el cuello del castaño- **he aprendido a ser más libre en cuanto a mis deseos-**

 **-Vaya…mi stevie es todo un hombre ahora-**

 **-Y uno muy sediento de ti-**

Dijo con una voz tan seria que hizo que bucky se le erizara la piel de todo el cuerpo, ¡oh por todos los cielos! que excitado estaba de ver a su amado de esa manera, con esa mueca de ser un chico rudo cuando en realidad es el chico más dulce de todo el mundo, pero aun así le convencía mucho la actitud de Steve en esos momentos.

 **-¡bésame!-**

 **-Encantado-** finalmente entro en su amante **-pero…-**

 **-¡¿Pero?!-**

 **-Prométeme que solo serás mío-**

 **-Ah-** el rubio comenzaba a moverse fuerte dentro de bucky- **Ah steve…siempre lo he sido-** dijo quedo mientras se contorsionaba ante los estímulos del momento- **y siempre lo seré…-**

 **-No puedo escucharte** -mintió

 **-Que siempre… lo he sido... ahh y que** -se contuvo **-siempre lo seré-**

Steve, seguía de manera rítmica entrando y saliendo de bucky, tomo una pierna de su amante y la elevo hasta la altura de su pecho, reposándola en su hombro. Acto seguido el castaño levanto la otra pierna para sentir mejor aquella acción. Sus jadeos eran constantes y se había venido hace poco, mientras Rogers seguía penetrándolo con más rapidez.

 **-¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que vaya más despacio?-**

 **-No-** contesto con la cara totalmente roja y muy acalorado- **quiero que me lo des más fuerte-**

 **-¿Enserio?-** comenzó a lamer la mano de bucky- **pero no te he escuchado gemir ¿Por qué te estas conteniendo?-**

 **-Estas paredes no son a prueba de ruido-** confeso avergonzado- **no quiero asustar** **a nadie-**

 **-Ya veo-**

Steve se dejó venir dentro de James, su cuerpo se posó encima de su amante, juntos en una sincronía casi perfecta. Las manos de ambos se entrelazaron, mientras que el rubio seguía penetrándolo con más entusiasmo, a pesar de haber eyaculado hace poco su erección no se desvanecía, barnes no podía contenerse más y comenzó a jadear para después gemir con más fuerza. Rogers lamia y mordía el cuello de su pareja, cuando sus manos estuvieron libres se posaron en la cabellera de Bucky, estirando un poco de ella, para despejar su rostro, después masajeo la misma.

 **-Lo haces a propósito-**

 **-Si-**

 **-Tanto quieres que me oigan gemir-**

 **-Puede ser-**

 **-No tienes nada que probar-**

 **-No se dé que hablas-**

 **-Te conozco Steve** -sujeto el rostro de su amado con ambas manos **-¿Quieres que él nos escuche?-**

 **-Lo siento-** comenzó a llorar- **no sé porque estoy actuando así-**

 **-Te amo Steve-** lo beso- **no te preocupes más** -se susurró al oído- **puedes escucharme jadear todo lo que quieras, si me abrazas fuerte junto a ti-**

 **-Te amo Bucky-**

Sin saber cómo ninguno de los dos salió del cuarto ese día, desde la mañana que fue la práctica con su majestad hasta la noche que subió uno de los sirvientes a ofrecerles bajar a cenar, ellos se negaron. Todo el día se lo dedicaron a su reencuentro y a satisfacer hasta los últimos de sus deseos. Sam se disculpó desde la comida porque su amigo era muy efusivo cuando se trataba de defender a bucky, T´Challa lo entendió pero aún le quedaba la duda si el héroe lo había atacado por esa razón o porque se había dado cuenta del interés que despertaba el soldado del invierno en su persona. Wanda solo reía y comentaba que esos dos estaban peor que conejos a lo que varios se rieron y le siguieron el juego. Pasadas las dos de la mañana bucky bajo para asaltar el refrigerador y llevar varias cosas hasta su habitación para poder comer, ambos estaban rendidos. Después de ese aperitivo nocturno se fueron los dos a la tina de hidromasajes del cuarto de entrenamiento.

 **-Creo que me duele la espalda-**

 **-Es la edad** -se burló bucky

 **-Tú eres mayor que yo-**

 **-Bueno aun así-** se recostó más en la bañera- **eso te pasa por cargarme por todo el cuarto cuando te dije era mejor en la cama-**

 **-Me gustaba verte enloquecer cuando lo hacía-**

 **-Pues sufre las consecuencias-**

 **-¡Con gusto!-** steve comenzó a enjuagar el cabello de su amado- **Mientras pueda estar a tu lado, nada más importa-**

 **-Dramático-**

 **-Lo soy-**

 **-Es una de las tantas cosas que me encantan de ti-**

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Soralove.-** considerando que Victoria es la que siempre ha leído esta historia espero que le haya gustado, nuevamente disculpa la demora, tu sabes lo que ha pasado y las vueltas que da la vida (excusas, jajajaja) nos leemos luego. a todos los demas que se dan de leer mi fic muchas gracias.


	10. Acompáñalo

**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado**

Por. –SoraLove

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.- Acompáñalo**

* * *

El frio que calaba hasta lo más profundo del corazón del soldado, fue calentándose al dormir después de mucho tiempo al fin al lado del hombre de su vida, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, pero al fin juntos. Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Steve, se quedó recostado apreciando a su amado que aún seguía soñando, en toda la noche no tuvo problemas por aquellas pesadillas que invadían su mente, tendría que agradecerle mucho a Wanda, pensó el rubio. Había un sentimiento de dolor en su corazón, no es que no estuviese feliz de todo el progreso que había tenido james si no que él quería ayudarlo a salir adelante, con bucky se convertía en una persona un tanto egoísta por así decirlo, como quería monopolizar su tiempo y tenía que luchar contra sí mismo para no ser así.

 **-Solo te quiero para mí-** susurro- **sigo siendo el mismo niño que conociste… lo siento-**

Transcurrió una hora y aún seguía observándolo, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, le parecía perfecto en todos los sentidos, era su mejor amigo, el mejor compañero de batalla que podría haber pedido y lo más importante era el mejor hombre del cual estaba totalmente enamorado. Acaricio un mechón de cabello suelto que caía por su rostro, ahora tenía el cabello más largo y su barba de varios días lo hacían ver más sensual, aunque para Steve su amado se veía irresistible como fuera. Tenía miedo de perderse a sí mismo como lo hizo Rumlow, lo que menos quería era ser una persona enferma de celos o sentido de pertenencia, cuando bucky era un ser libre por naturaleza, sin ataduras, siempre había sido así. Recordó cuando joven la primer novia de bucky era una chica muy linda pero cuando el sintió que las cosas iban más haya siempre terminaba con ellas, nunca fue una lo suficiente buena como para presentarla a su madre, era lo que le decía el despreocupado joven a su pequeño amigo, inclusive antes de enlistarte ambos ya eran mayores como para no estar casados y no era algo que le urgiera pero en el caso de bucky era muy extraño porque no había mujer que no quisiera ese honor, pero para Barnes siempre terminaba igual, había otras cosas que hacer antes de comprometerse.

 **-¿Qué soy para ti bucky?-**

 **-¿Hmm?-**

 **-Lo siento ¿Te desperté?-**

 **-¿Sucede algo Steve? Escuche tu voz pero no sé qué decías… ¿está todo bien?-**

 **-Si solo estaba hablando conmigo mismo** -sonrió **-¡buenos días!**

 **-¡Bueno días** -se estiro cual gato, se veía increíblemente adorable- **Steve!**

 **-¿Quieres tomar un baño o comemos primero?-**

 **-No tengo ganas de levantarme-** volteo para acostarse boca abajo- **Si quieres puedes ir por comida, yo me quedare aquí un rato más-**

 **-Ohh, Vamos** -se recostó encima de él hablándole al oído- **Ayer no salimos en todo el día, me da un poco de pena que no he saludado a T´challa, Wanda y ni he visto a Sam-**

 **-Ve tú, yo ya los saludare mañana-**

 **-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día aquí?-**

 **-Si-**

 **-Oh Bucky-** mordió el lóbulo de su oreja- **Acompáñame-**

Bucky se estremeció para después voltear a verlo de reojo con una mirada seductora, de pronto su amado rubio parecía un cachorro sediento de atención, tal y como podía recordarlo _. "Bucky vamos al museo" "Bucky mira el dibujo que hice" "Bucky debes de ir a la escuela, no puedes faltar otra vez" "Bucky vamos a enlistarnos al ejército"_ le parecía divertido poder recordar tantas cosas de su pasado relacionado con su amado, pero sobre sí mismo no tanto.

 **-Se un buen chico y quédate conmigo-**

 **-¿Me hablas como si fuera un perro?-**

 **-Claro que no-** se burló **-¿Quién es un buen chico? ¡Tú lo eres Rogers, si lo eres!**

El rubio se rio también pero se encargó de despeinarlo como reprenda por ese comentario, mientras sus dedos sentían el sedoso cabello de bucky este se estiraba más en la cama, era una sensación muy placentera que hacían arquear su espalda. Mientras que Steve ya podía sentir la erección de su miembro ante ese simple acto, Sin perder tiempo daba besos en el cuello de bucky y lo escuchaba gemir.

 **-Ah Steve-** el castaño también comenzó a excitarse- **Tal parece que si vas a quedarte conmigo en la habitación-**

 **-Haberme dicho que seguiríamos lo de ayer-** entrelazaron sus manos- **si es así nunca saldremos de aquí, ¡podría hacer esto todo el día!-**

 **-Eres un tonto-** se rio- **pero eres mi tonto-**

 **-Solo tuyo-**

Comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, era algo difícil porque James estaba totalmente recostado en la cama, estaba siendo por demás consentido por su amado quien hacia todo el trabajo mientras se ponía en varias posiciones para no incomodarlo. En un acto rápido, tomo una de las almohadas y la puso debajo del abdomen del chico para darse cierta altura y se agarró de las caderas de su amante para seguir haciéndole el amor de manera más fuerte y rápida. Aquella posición no era de las favoritas del rubio pero lo hacía por breves momentos para que bucky pudiese sentir su pene hasta lo más profundo. A Steve le gustaba ver a buck mientras lo penetraba por eso antes de venirse le pidió que si podía voltearse.

 **-Espera** -se levantó para después tumbar al rubio- **mejor tu recuéstate que hoy quiero montarte-**

 **-¡BUCKY!-** le recrimino totalmente sonrojado **-¡¿POR QUE LO LLAMAS ASI?!-**

 **-Oh vamos no seas puritano Rogers** -se burlaba

 **-Hmm-** no podía mentir sentía mucha excitación de escucharlo así- **mejor sube de una vez antes de que me arrepienta-**

 **-Si no quieres no voy a obligarte a nada que no…-**

 **-¡VAMOS BUCK!-** seguía sonrojado **-¡SABES QUE NO ME VOY ARREPENTIR NUNCA, ES SOLO UNA EXPRESION BARNES!-**

 **-Te lo mereces, ayer fuiste un mal chico conmigo y querías oírme gemir-**

 **-No me culpes, ya te dije que estaba celoso** -volteo la mirada- **aun lo estoy un poco-**

 **-¡¿Aun?!-** pregunto mientras se sentaba encima de su acalorado amante, comenzando a moverse de arriba hacia debajo de forma rápida- **Después de que me tienes así…Ahhh enteramente tuyo** -se mordía el labio- **a punto del orgasmo-**

 **-Eres divino-** se aferró de los muslos de bucky mientras observaba aquella vista, su amado desnudo sucumbiendo encima suyo- **No me cansaría de esta hermosa visión-**

 **-Ah, Steve más rápido ya casi-** jadeaba

 **-Bucky-**

El rubio siempre había estado al lado del castaño, toda su vida o al menos lo que puede recordar y desde antes bucky había su todo, pero ahora que compartían este lazo más que especial, se volvía cada vez más peligroso tratar de separar a Barnes de su lado, ya lo habían intentado y Steve se juró que jamás dejaría que sucediera, viéndolo ahí consigo en aquel acto lo hacía más seguro de su decisión, su vida estaba ligada a bucky, estar juntos para toda la vida era lo único que anhelaba Steve.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de aquel encuentro matutino, fueron juntos a ducharse y a regañadientes el rubio logro que Barnes bajase a desayunar con los demás, si por el castaño fuera se iría acostar otra vez.

 **¡Buenos días Steve!-** saludo gustosa Wanda quien estaba comiendo un pan tostado- **Bucky, creí que ya no saldrías…-**

 **-Buenos días Wanda-**

 **-Hola Escarlata-** se sentó a su lado- **Yo le decía a Steve que bajáramos pero ya sabes, es un descarado y lo hicimos hasta que le dio hambre-**

 **-¡BUCKY!-** se alarmo un muy sonrojado Steve- **ES UNA NIÑA, NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS DELANTE DE ELLA. ADEMAS ES MENTIRA-**

 **-Ohhh Steve, es una adolescente-** le quita un pan a Wanda- **Además ella es quien me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo, sabe más cosas de nosotros que nadie-**

 **-¡DIOS!-**

 **-Tranquilo Steve** -bromeo porque en verdad no había hecho tal cosa- **Cuando entre en los recuerdos de Bucky tú eras muy buen amante-**

 **-¡IRE AL BAÑO!-**

Steve huyo de aquella charla mientras a lo lejos escuchaba a su amado riendo y gritando _"Si lo eres bebé"_ pero el pobre estaba demasiado apenado para quedarse en la misma mesa, fue al baño más cercano, lavo su cara con agua fría, acomodo su cabello y pasados doce minutos regreso al comedor. En el cual ya estaban sentados su majestad, Sam y sorpresivamente Nat con Clint.

 **-¡tanto tiempo sin vernos!-** saludo entusiasta barton **-Llegamos ayer pero no salieron en todo el vendito día de su habitación-**

 **-No seas inoportuno-** lo regaño Natasha- **Esa reunión era lo que les hacía falta** **¿Verdad Barnes?-**

 **-y que lo digas-**

 **-¿Por qué todo mundo esta como si nada hablando de mi vida íntima a la hora del desayuno?-** volvió a ruborizarse Steve- **Me da gusto volver a verlos pero, por favor dejen de hablar de eso, tú también bucky-**

 **-Como quieras Steve** -se burlaba el castaño- **ahora ven a desayunar que en verdad está todo muy bueno-**

 **-Sí, tranquilízate un poco-** dijo Sam quien termino un plato lleno de fruta

Después de eso todos estaban hablando de cosas triviales como una gran familia, se veía que estaban pasando un momento muy ameno, quizás lo único que llamaba la atención de Steve era que su majestad no había dicho palabra alguna, ni siquiera con su hermana que estaba a su lado hablándole de un proyecto para el campo de juegos para un lugar remoto del país. Steve siempre había sido una persona muy observadora y más cuando se trataba de algo relacionado a bucky.

 **-¿Sucede algo Steve?-** pregunto nat en voz baja

 **-Nada** -sonrió- **es solo que estoy un poco tenso, es todo-**

 **-Quizás entrenar un poco te ayude** -sugirió el rey de wakanda con una de sus hermosas sonrisas **-¿Quieres practicar conmigo?-**

 **-Seguro-**

 **-Steve-** el castaño lo miro preocupado- **Mejor entrenamos más tarde…**

- **No te preocupes James** -lo miro el moreno- **No pienso lastimarlo mucho-**

 **-Como si eso fuera posible** -se burló el ojiazul

* * *

Era una situación tensa, T´challa estaba muy interesado en luchar contra el Capitán América o mejor dicho con el simple hombre Steve Rogers, el regente aun no comprendía el por qué le causaba emoción luchar en su contra, era un sentimiento diferente al que sentía cuando practicaba con Barnes.

Mientras que Steve pensaba en cómo le caería bien entrenar con él y quizás sacar la tensión que tenía porque él sabía que el rey estaba interesado en su amado, no podía culparlo, bucky desde mucho antes tenía esa facilidad de encantar a las personas, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse incomodo ante aquel afecto de parte del gobernante.

Por otro lado bucky se encontraba muy preocupado por ambos, sabia de lo que era capaz Steve cuando estaba enojado, pero sabía también que black panther no era cualquier rival, era un hombre especializado en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Una vez que llegaron al lugar de la practica comenzaron muy lentamente hasta que Steve se abalanzo en su contra, combate limpio, sin armas o sin disfraces, era complicado no pensar que ambos habían tenido un desacuerdo para los demás presentes en el comedor pero solo Wanda y bucky lo sabían a ciencia cierta, por eso los dejaron entrenar a puertas cerradas, aunque el castaño estaba angustiado Wanda le dijo que era lo más prudente.

 **-Es muy bueno su majestad-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-y además modesto** -dijo con sarcasmo- **en verdad que ahora siento más entusiasmo en este combate que aquella vez que nos enfrentamos-**

 **-He estado entrenando para ser cada vez más fuerte-**

 **-Me imagino** -siguió esquivando los golpes- **Entrenar con Bucky debe ser increíble para ti-**

 **-Como no tienes idea-**

Con esa frase y Steve estaba encima del rey, su mirada era distante pero reacciono al encontrarse con los ojos de T´challa fijos en su persona, ambos sabían, no se había hablado al respecto pero se entendía a la perfección. T´challa estaba interesado en bucky "SU BUCKY" y no le causaba nada de gracia aquel hecho, pero a pesar de que Steve era a quien Barnes amaba, surgía algo que lograba estrujarle el alma.

 **-Lo… siento-** dijo quedo

 **-No deberías-** el moreno se incorporó haciendo que Steve cayese hacia atrás

 **-No quiero verme mal agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros pero, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos-**

 **-¡tonterías!-** Steve seguía en el suelo mientras que su alteza lo veía desde arriba- **Sabes que son buscados en todo el mundo, seria exponerse y no creo que sea una buena idea-**

 **-Pero-**

 **-Si te preocupa lo que yo sienta-** suspiro- **No puedo prometerte que solo lo olvidare y ya pero… eso es asunto mío-**

 **-Quizás sea incómodo para bucky también-**

 **-James… es muy considerado** -sonrió- **él lo supo antes que yo, no tenía idea de que era lo que sentía pero él va un paso adelante-**

 **-No quiere herirte-** se sonrojo- **Yo estaba celoso y quería…-**

 **-¿Qué los escuchara teniendo sexo?-**

 **-hmm-**

 **-La habitación de James está al lado de la mía, no hace falta saber que cuando se volvieran a ver tendrían relaciones** -dijo en tono molesto- **obviamente no dormí anoche en mi habitación, no es algo que me emocione escuchar-**

 **-Sigo siendo el mismo inseguro de hace años-** se burló de sí mismo- **Bucky lo sabe, que no soy tan bueno como todos creen-**

 **-Yo vi como luchabas contra stark, no quería intervenir, después de todo lo que había hecho, supuse que tu amor por él te nublaba el juicio-**

- **Nunca he estado más cuerdo que cuando te trata de protegerlo-**

 **-Lo sé-** lo ayudo a ponerse de pie **-ahora lo entiendo-**

 **-Bucky siempre ha tenido ese efecto en las personas** -suspiro **-no importan cuantos años pasen él es el tipo de hombre que llama la atención y al principio piensas que es otro chico guapo con un carácter pedante pero cuando descubren que en una persona maravillosa, cálida y desinteresada es cuando más se enamoran-**

 **-No puedes evitar que se enamoren de él-**

 **-Ya se-**

 **-Pero deberías tener un poco más de confianza en lo que tienen ambos-** le aventó una toalla a la cara- **es un lazo inquebrantable, son prácticamente almas gemelas, complementos uno del otro y eso es frustrante porque se mejor que nadie que su amor es casi sagrado-**

 **-no hay nadie en este mundo que lo ame más que yo-**

 **-Eso también lo sé** -suspiro- **es por eso que te pido que pienses claramente las cosas y veas que huir de este lugar no es lo más adecuado-**

 **-pero-**

 **-En verdad que sería ponerlos en peligro, es mejor que se queden aquí** -lo miro decidido **-yo tengo que ir a una visitas en las naciones cercanas puesto que soy el rey y debo cumplir con el protocolo, si mi presencia te molesta no te preocupes que me iré por un largo tiempo-**

 **-No es molestia** -bajo la mirada- **tu cuidaste a lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida, es gracias a ti que está a salvo y le diste un nuevo brazo** -comenzaba a quebrarse y sin más sollozo- **Yo no sabría qué hacer si intentan separarlo de mi lado… es gracias a ti que puedo estar tranquilo con el-**

 **-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ambos-** suspiro- **no tienes que preocuparte y por favor quédense el tiempo que gusten pero sería de gran ayuda si cuidaran a mi gente en lo que yo me encuentro ausente-**

 **-¿Puedo quedarme también?-**

 **-No seas ridículo, ¡claro que puedes!-** se rasco la cabeza- **todos ustedes son bienvenidos-**

 **-iré a bañarme** -se alejó- **Gracias por ser sincero conmigo-**

 **-Planeo decirle-**

 **-¡eh!-** se detuvo **-¿Vas a decirle a Bucky?-**

 **-Solo quiero decirlo para poder olvidar este sentimiento-**

 **-Entiendo-** hablo nervioso- **de acuerdo entonces me tardare más en la bañera-**

* * *

Una vez que termino su baño, el rubio se dirigió a la tina con agua caliente, planeaba quedarse ahí un buen rato, relajando. Sabía que todo esto era necesario y que debía darles su espacio a fin de cuentas comprendía como se sentía el rey pero aun así y a pesar de que entendía lo que estaba pasando de pronto se encontró llorando en medio de aquel supuesto baño relajante.

Recordaba al hombre que amaba con toda el alma, cuando lo vio por primera vez, como eran mejores amigos desde la infancia y de pronto se vio envuelto en un recorrido al pasado propiciado por su propia mente que lo hacía llorar aún más, quedo, pero llorando finalmente. Puede ser que le hiciera falta sacar todo lo que tenía guardado, no se había permitido llorar desde que bucky había vuelto a la cámara criogénica y no me refiero a que este no haya llorado, claro que lo hizo, pero unas lágrimas y ya, esta vez se estaba drenando su corazón.

 **-¿Qué haces llorando aquí solo?-**

 **-¡¿Bucky?!-** abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de su amado **-¿Cuándo entraste?-**

Barnes estaba en cuclillas delante de la bañera acariciando el rostro de su amado mientras con su otra mano limpiaba una lágrima solitaria de su mejilla izquierda. En esa imagen de hombre adulto, con barba pronunciada y cabello alborotado estaba su pequeño stevie, temeroso, inseguro y bastante dolido en ese momento, sus ojos rojos contaban la historia de su llanto.

 **-Bien, no voy a dejar que el hombre que amo este llorando y yo me quede viendo sin hacer nada** -comenzó a desvestirse

 **-¡¿Bucky?!-**

 **-Haz espacio para mi voy a meterme a la tina también-**

 **-Pero tú ya te bañaste temprano** -se sentó- **No tienes que…-**

 **-No importa** -finalmente logro entrar a la bañera **-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-**

 **-Estaba sentimental porque estaba recordando cosas del pasado-** sonrió, no era del todo mentira pero no era la razón principal de su llanto **-no te preocupes-**

 **-Es imposible que no me preocupe por ti-** se sumergió por completo en la enorme bañera asustando un poco a Steve pero después salió y le mojo el rostro- **y más si no me dices toda la verdad-**

 **-Yo…-**

 **-¿Es por lo que hablaste con T´Challa?-**

 **-Puede ser…-**

 **-¡oh Steve!-** suspiro resignado **-¿No habíamos hablado de esto ya?-**

 **-Si pero… es que** -confundido de lo que pudiese decir para evitar molestar a bucky se quedó callado un momento- **No puedo evitarlo, Lo siento-**

 **-No tienes de que disculparte Stevie-** sonrió

 **-Lo sé y aun así lo hago-**

Sus miedos estaban tan expuestos ante bucky que solo hicieron que este se acercara hasta su lado y se recostara en el hombro del rubio. Sus manos se entrelazaron debajo del agua y sus cuerpos desnudos irradiaban calor al sentirse tan cerca fue cuando compartieron un beso, uno fugaz y lleno de comprensión, nadie mejor que Barnes para comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de Rogers y a la vez tan perdido en cuanto se trataba de evitar sus lágrimas. Le dolía causarle cualquier tipo de dolor aunque fuese indirecto.

 **-No deberías preocuparte por las personas que se interesen en mi** -dijo mientras despeinaba el dorado cabello de su amante- **Yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien-**

 **-Es fácil decirlo pero muy difícil hacerlo** -dijo con sinceridad- **Desde que puedo recordar he tenido que lidiar con tu encanto natural para llamar la atención de mujeres… y hombres-**

 **-Dramático-** se rio un poco y luego beso su frente **-¿Cómo si yo no hubiese sentido celos?-**

Otro momento de silencio, esta vez fue incómodo para Steve porque ambos sabían de quien estaban hablando y era un tema delicado para ellos. El rubio trago saliva y con temor pronuncio aquel nombre.

 **-Peggy-**

 **-No digo que todas las mujeres que estaban detrás del Capitán América no me molestaban-** resoplo- **porque si lo hacían pero… con peggy era completamente distinto-**

 **-Bucky-**

 **-Tu realmente la amabas Steve-**

 **-yo…-**

 **-No estoy reclamando nada-** le dio una sonrisa con tintes agridulces- **Pero creí realmente que te perdería y no podía siquiera estar molesto porque ella era una mujer maravillosa, era ideal para ti-**

Rogers tomo de los hombros al castaño con aquellos ojos llorosos, lo miro directo en lo más profundo de su alma y le sonrió. Bucky dejó escapar aquellos temores del pasado para que Steve pudiese entenderlo mejor.

 **-Siempre has sido más fuerte que yo bucky-** beso su mejilla temeroso- **Yo… no puedo pensar en lo que hubiese sentido al saber que tu-**

No pudo continuar, se formó un nudo en su garganta y es que aunque había estado llorando recientemente eso no le impedía sentir un pesar en su corazón tan grande que le causaba pesar. Es verdad que Steve quiso mucho a peggy, era una mujer increíble era igual que bucky, valiente, con carácter y muy apasionada aun después de tantos años seguía recordándola con mucho cariño pero no había pensado en cómo se sentía bucky al respecto.

La idea de perder a bucky lo torturaba por dentro pero ahora poniéndose en su lugar y pensar en cómo hubiese reaccionado él al saber que el amor de su vida amaba a alguien más, no podría soportarlo, Steve no era lo bastante fuerte como para eso, saber que bucky le prestaba atención a otras personas lo lastimaba y la sola idea de verlo amando a alguien más lo mataba.

 **-Toda esta charla era para evitar que siguieras sufriendo-** tomo su rostro con ambas manos- **No quise hacerte llorar Steve-**

 **-No lo hiciste-** seguía sollozando- **es solo que tú eres tan increíble que no sé cómo lo haces-**

 **-No puedo culpar a los demás por interesarse en ti** -le sonrió- **Eres maravilloso Steve, siempre lo has sido incluso antes del suero** -lo beso- **a la única que le reconozco su interés es a peggy, ella se enamoró del verdadero Steve y los demás solo del "capitán América"** **¿Quién no va amar al héroe de la nación?-**

 **-Aun así tu eres el único que sabe todos mis defectos y me amas igual-** comenzó a reír también **-¿Quién podría amar a este Héroe?-**

 **-Yo lo hago-**

 **-Bucky-**

 **-Ya antes lo hacía y siempre lo voy hacer-**

* * *

Después de aquella larga charla en la bañera, ambos salieron directos a la habitación a ponerse una ropa cómoda y fueron a dar un paseo por wakanda, como hacen los novios normales, caminaron sin rumbo, hablaron de trivialidades y permanecían juntos tomados de las manos.

 **-Realmente la comida es deliciosa-**

 **-Te dije que te gustaría-** dijo el castaño- **Escarlata y yo vinimos la semana pasada-**

 **-Es una buena niña** -sonrió- **debo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ti-**

 **-Es una adolescente Steve** -se burló- **pero supongo que a nuestros ojos es solo una niña, somos unos ancianos-**

 **-Quizás es por eso-**

 **-deberíamos haber venido con Sam-** sugirió Barnes- **él también tuvo que cuidar de ti mientras andabas de nómada por el mundo-**

 **-Lo haces sonar como si fuese mi niñera-**

 **-y lo es Rogers-** rascó su cabeza- **cuidar de una persona propensa a meterse en problemas es muy cansado, ¡si lo sabré yo!-**

 **-Idiota-**

 **-La verdad duele-** hizo una mueca de satisfacción- **Por cierto, T´Challa me dijo lo que sentía y amablemente le dije que ya estaba saliendo con alguien-**

 **-Ya veo-** bajo la mirada- **me da pena por él-**

 **-Al menos yo no lo bese como agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros-**

 **-¿Por qué habrías de…?-** le dio una mirada asesina **-¿Es otra vez contra mi cierto?-**

 **-Rogers eres tan complaciente con las personas que no me sorprendió que besaras a la chica** -seguía molestándolo- **pero de todas las mujeres del mundo tenía que ser la sobrina de tu ex novia-**

 **-Basta-** dijo con pena- **Ya sé que no pienso las cosas, de hecho ya hable con Sharon y quedamos bien-**

 **-¡lo sé!-** termino su refresco- **Sam me lo contó-**

 **-Lo siento, no te he contado mucho de mi viaje-**

 **-Hay mucho tiempo para eso** -acariciaba la barba de su novio- **Para ponernos al día-**

 **-Si-**

Acabada su breve cita fueron de nuevo donde los demás, cenaron juntos, mientras los demás hacían bromas sobre la cita que habían tenido, solo para hacer sonrojar al rubio, lo cual no era muy difícil. Incluso T´Challa se unió a la conversación para poder incomodar al pobre hombre. Aunque la visita de Steve a Wakanda fue solo para seguir la pista de Rumlow a fin de cuentas volvió para algo más importante, compartir una vida normal y tranquila al lado de su amado. Aquella monotonía le encantaba, podía vivir con bucky como antes, con más personas de confianza y con la despreocupación que tanto les hacía falta. Los demás también se veían contentos de verlos disfrutar de su compañía, en especial Sam que había visto tan abatido a su amigo, realmente era reconfortante ver sonreír al héroe de Wilson.

* * *

Con el paso de los meses, la relación de Rogers con el regente del lugar mejoraban, las presiones y celos se habían ido, todo porque bucky se encargaba de unirlos para que así evitaran momentos en silencio, los viajes de su majestad por el mundo se hacían menos frecuentas conforme podía sacar de su corazón aquel amor platónico. Si realmente buscaba lo mejor por aquel que alguna vez amo, desearía que fuera el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y eso era lo que T´Challa hacía, ver por James y Steve.

 **-No puedo creer que James esté interesado en un hombre con tan pocos atributos-** decía en broma y para molestar al rubio **-¿Realmente no sabes bailar?-**

 **-Su majestad** -se reía- **Cuando uno está salvando al mundo no tiene tiempo de aprender esas cosas-**

 **-No seas mentiroso Steve** -El castaño salió del cuarto de al lado con una ropa casual y no entrenamiento como acostumbraba- **Desde antes del suero no sabes hacerlo-**

 **-Y bailar tampoco-** dijo divertido el rey

 **-¡OYE!-** dijo ofendido Steve

 **-T´Challa le gusta molestarte, sabes a lo que me refería** -le dedico una mirada al moreno, quien era cómplice de todo esto- **Si su alteza fuese tan amable de poner un poco de música para enseñar a bailar a mi novio-**

 **-¡Encantado!-** con solo apretar un botón y ya sonaba una bella melodía- **Necesito reír un poco, debería llamar a los demás también-**

 **-Oh vamos Bucky-** dijo el rubio completamente avergonzado- **No hace falta-**

 **-¡Tonterías!-** lo tomo de la cintura- **vamos a enseñarte de una buena vez Rogers-**

Mientras los dos intentaban moverse a un mismo ritmo, ya habían llegado los demás a presenciar aquel acontecimiento, hasta Scott que había llegado meses atrás estaba maravillado de poder ver a su modelo a seguir aprendiendo a bailar. Sam estaba al lado de T´Challa quien parecía muy divertido de todo el asunto.

 **-¿Te gusta molestar a Steve, cierto?-**

 **-Normalmente si** -se burla- **sé que no es una actitud propia de un soberado pero, me parece irresistible no meterme con el-**

 **-Te entiendo-** se rio también **-es inevitable, porque Steve se enoja fácilmente-**

Una vez que el rubio olvido que estaba siendo observado por todos los presentes, se dejó llevar por bucky, era una tonada tranquila y fácil de bailar si tu pareja era el mejor de todos, el castaño tenía esa fama. La canción era la versión de Morten Harket de _"Can´t Take my eyes off you"_ aquella que tenía momentos de baile lento y luego un cambio de música vibrante, es cuando bucky aprovechaba para dar vueltas a su confundido novio.

 **-Realmente no es tan malo-** decía viendo a Barnes con una devoción casi religiosa **-Porque tú eres quien me guía-**

 **-Soy bueno-** sonreía modesto **-lamento haber tardado tanto en enseñarte a bailar Steve-**

 **-No había necesidad Buck-** estaba completamente perdido en los ojos azules de su amado **-Pero aun así ¡gracias!-**

 **-Claro que había necesidad-** dijo casi en la última estrofa de la canción justo antes de que terminara.

 **-¡¿Por qué?!-**

 **-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a bailar cuando nos casemos?-**

Dijo el castaño sin ninguna advertencia, Los ojos de Steve se abrieron de par en par, no concebía articular palabra alguna, se quedaba incrédulo ante aquello al igual que todos los presentes, exceptuando al rey del wakanda, fue entonces que el silencio se vio interrumpido con "Can´t Help Falling in love" en la voz de Chris Isaak. Se podía ver como con anticipación las mujeres presentes sacaban sus celulares lo más rápido posible para poder grabar el momento, instinto femenino si quieres llamarlo así.

 **-¡¿Cuándo nos…?!**

 **-Steve** -tomo ambas manos de su amado, se arrodillo para poder hacerlo como era debido, como a "Sarah" le hubiese gustado, de manera sorpresiva y emotiva **-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-**

Ahí estaba Steven Grant Rogers parado como si fuera una estatua, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la vida se había encargado de jugarle tantas bromas que temía que todo se tratara de un sueño, pero no era así, ahí estaba su bucky, pidiéndole que unieran su vida como hace años no podían y que ahora tenía finalmente la oportunidad. Se derrumbó, literalmente cayo de rodillas al suelo, llorando, tenía la felicidad tan cerca que le aterraba perderla.

 **-Si-**

Se besaron como aquella primera vez, cuando finalmente se habían confesado lo mucho que se amaban, años atrás antes de que el destino decidiera separarlos. Las lágrimas sobraran por todos los presentes sobretodo de bucky quien al ver a su amado así de frágil no pudo evitar recordar a un pequeño Steve mirándolo con la misma admiración y amor de hace años, siempre había amado al pequeño busca pleitos solo que su amor se fue transformando y cambiando con el tiempo pero era amor a fin de cuentas.

Después todos fueron a felicitarlos, el primero en abrazar Steve era Sam, quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo y confidente, Wanda abrazo a bucky y también lo regaño por no haberle contado nada, el único cómplice había sido su majestad, quien abrazo al castaño con una calidez inigualable. No había cosa más hermosa en el mundo que la sonrisa de james, pensó el regente.

 **-Obviamente yo seré quien los case-** anuncio T´Challa

 **-Desde luego su majestad-** sonrío Barnes

 **-Sería un honor-** dijo con entusiasmo el rubio quien aún seguía hablando con Sam.

 **-Lo antes posible mejor-** dijo una Wanda muy emocionada

 **-Alguien debería seguir sus pasos ¿No crees Clint?-** casi como reclamo dijo la pelirroja a su muy sonrojado amante.

 **-Nat… es momento de Steve y Bucky-**

 **-No te salvaras con eso Barton** -se burló Steve

* * *

Todos reían, era un ambiente por demás ameno los ojos de ambos se encontraban entre la multitud, incluida la guardia real de wakanda que habían ido a felicitar a los prometidos. La sonrisa llena de confianza de Steve era un regalo a la vista de Bucky, mientras los demás seguían hablando ambos tomaron la oportunidad para salir al enorme balcón de esa habitación, era una noche sublime con estrellas tan enormes como las que habían visto en sus años de niños.

 **-Siempre estaré a tu lado Steve-**

 **-y yo al tuyo-**

 **-No creo que cambie mucho nuestro estilo de vida-** se burló- **hemos estado casados desde que puedo recordar-**

 **-Pero ahora será oficial-** recostó su cabeza en el hombro de james mientras no dejaba de ver el anillo en su mano **-¿Seré Steven G Barnes?**

 **-Quizás yo deba ser James B Rogers-** lo abrazo- **pero me gusta más como suena Steven G Rogers de Barnes-**

 **-James B Barnes de Rogers** -suspiro- **Bucky Barnes de Rogers…Mi Bucky-**

 **-Mi stevie-**

Esta vez su beso fue apasionado, de esos que te quitan el aliento y no te interesa perder la conciencia porque es mejor seguir en aquel acto que alejarse. Sin perder el tiempo ambos se quedaron sin camisa, Barnes besaba el pecho del rubio mientras este se aferraba con ambas manos a la orilla del balcón, arqueando cabeza y espalda como dejándose llevar por aquellas caricias. Los demás solo estaban a una habitación de distancia, por lo que todo debía ser rápido, podían irse directo a su alcoba pero no había tiempo, debían saciar ese deseo de una vez, ya en la noche continuarían. Esta vez Steve fue quien no se contenía más, se despojó de sus pantalones, se dio vuelta acostado en el balcón y espero que bucky lo hiciera suyo.

 **-oh…Steve-**

Buck adoraba hacerle el amor a Steve, sentirlo estremecer, gemir y volverse loco con solo rozar su piel, lamia y besaba su espalda mientras lo penetraba mientras con sus manos sujetaba los pezones del rubio, con la fricción lo hacía venirse fácilmente aunque después su mano derecha ayudaba al miembro erecto de Steve a culminar de una vez por todas.

* * *

Después de aquel fugaz encuentro fueron a despedirse de los demás para continuar en su recamara, sus caras rojas y su falta de aire eran muy evidentes para no notar que habían tenido relaciones hace poco pero nadie dijo nada solo se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ya se había elegido la fecha de la unión, en las afueras de una hermosa residencia en wakanda, en un día como cualquier otro y a la vez tan importante, la fecha era cuando se habían conocido.

 **-¿Steve?-**

 **-¿Hum?-**

 **-¿Escuchaste eso?-**

 **-No-**

 **-Steve…-**

 **-Bien si escuche pero no es importante-**

 **-¿No es tu teléfono de emergencias?-**

 **-No-**

 **-Steve…-**

 **-Bien** -se levantó de la cama de mala gana **-¡juro que voy a matar a stark!-**

 **-No seas dramático Rogers** -buck se dio media vuelta y volvió a dormir

 **-Sí, Diga-** contesto

 **-Steve-**

 **-Tony-**

La llamada por demás extraña era sobre una amenaza como ninguna otra, las cosas no podían ser muy bien explicadas por teléfono pero hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para transmitir el mensaje, el Capitán América tenía que volver, esta batalla no solo se libraría en la tierra sino que también en el espacio, Steve no daba cabida a las palabras de Tony ni tampoco a las demás voces que estaban con él, podía distinguir a Pepper, Peter y quizás visión pero no estaba seguro. _"¿debes estas bromeando?"_ decía varias veces al teléfono que logro despertar la curiosidad de su amante que se despertó y se quedó observándolo un buen rato.

* * *

Después de un rato, Steve bajo rápidamente al salón principal de la enorme casa de T´challa, este estaba rodeado de la guardia real ya armada y el con su manto de Black Panther. El rubio traía su traje de Capitán desgastado, sucio, sin su simbólica estrella en el pecho y con el ya rasgado logo de los vengadores.

 **-Es bueno verlo Capitán-**

 **-No me gusta mucho la idea-**

 **-Lo entiendo** -sonrió el moreno- **Pero creo que las noticias matutinas no muestran una muy buena cara en todo esto-**

 **-No solo es eso** -Bucky bajo con una ropas negras dispuesto a la batalla- **Recibió una llamada de IronMan-**

 **-¿Enserio?-**

 **-Si-**

 **-Barton y Romanoff están en la capital y Wilson está en camino-**

 **-Bien iremos al frente lo antes posible** -dijo Barnes cargando una enorme arma

 **-¿De dónde has sacado eso?-** dijo extrañado Steve

 **-T´challa me la ha regalado-**

 **-Vaya-**

 **-¿Es demasiado?-**

 **-Está bien-** le sonrió Steve- **he peleado con seres de otros mundos y realmente necesitamos de todo el apoyo posible-**

 **-Suena interesante-** preparo su arma- **Su majestad primero como el líder que nos guiara, Steve y yo estaremos a su izquierda-**

 **-Así es** \- comento el rubio

* * *

El lugar era en un frente desértico a las afueras de Wakanda, donde empezaría la batalla, lo principal era impedir el paso a quienes intentaran atacar a los civiles, Steve seguía con una mirada de pocos amigos con esa barba de varios meses que lo hacían ver más temible, bucky estaba tranquilo pero a su lado tratando de calmarlo.

 **-Le dije a Escarlata que cuidara el corazón de wakanda** -dijo Barnes- **espero que se encuentre bien-**

 **-Ella es muy fuerte Buck** -el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y un remolino de seres caía de el- **Es nuestro turno de proteger este mundo-**

 **-Desgraciados-** se pone en pose de batalla

 **-¡Esos malditos!-** tuerce su cuello preparándose para el encuentro- **No tienen oportunidad alguna de todos los días para invadir la tierra…-**

 **-¿Tenían que escoger el día de nuestra boda?-** completo la frase bucky

 **-Tenía ganas de matar a Stark pero me desquitare con ellos-**

 **-Tranquilo bebé, recuerda estar con la mente despejada** -sonrió- **como nuestras antiguas batallas juntos…** **la vamos a ganar unidos-**

Obviamente Steve fue quien más golpes daba a diestra y siniestra, su mirada estaba llena de furia, no estaba muy feliz de que ser "héroe" en ese día en especial, bucky era el tranquilo quien desde lejos les volaba las cabezas a los adversarios a la par que veía a su afligido amado.

 **-Siguen hablando como si solo ustedes estuvieran** -dijo black panther quien acababa con varios enemigos a la vez- **no cabe duda que ni el fin del mundo va a lograr separarlos-**

 **-Es bueno que lo sepas** -dijo orgulloso el rubio

 **-¡T´CHALLA!-** bucky se abrió paso entre los adversarios y fue donde el rey

 **-¡¿Qué pasa?!-**

 **-¡TU LO HAZ DICHO, NI EL FIN DEL MUNDO VA A LOGRAR SEPARARNOS!-** le sonrió a Steve- **Y NO DEJARE QUE ESTO SEA UN IMPEDIMENTO-**

 **-¿Bucky?-**

 **-¡Entiendo**!-Black panther termino unos cuantos enemigos a la par que iba a un lugar más cercano entre ambos- **Con el poder que tengo sobre wakanda…-**

 **-¡¿Esto tiene que ser una broma?!-** Falcon llego para ayudar a su majestad que estaba a punto de ser atacado por la espalda- **Ustedes están lo suficientemente dementes como para casarse a pesar de que la tierra es invadida-**

 **-No sin mi padrino de bodas** -sonrió Steve- **Continúe… alteza-**

 **-Los declaro Marido y Esposo-**

En la mitad de la batalla y como si no estuvieran en juego sus vidas o el destino de la tierra, se unieron finalmente. Su beso fue fugaz pero lleno de amor, sus miradas se encontraron en ese breve momento y antes de seguir luchando uno al lado del otro se prometieron que nadie podía morir, debían acabar con la amenaza pero nunca a costa de sus vidas, bucky luchaba para proteger a Steve pero nunca para poner en riesgo su vida, Steve había comprendido que eso era lo que debían hacer. Rogers moría gustoso por su ahora esposo pero no soportaría causarle ese gran dolor. Finalmente y en armonía es como ellos habían estado juntos desde que pueden recordar y así seria hasta el final, hasta que ambos no pudiesen más pero para eso faltaba aún mucho tiempo.

 **-¡Puedo hacer esto…-** comenzó Steve

 **-Todo el día!-** y lo termino bucky.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Soralove.-** Después de muchas adversidades consiguieron estar juntos, de manera apresurada pero así ha sido su vida desde siempre. ¿Quién no amaría casarse al estilo Will y Elizabeth? Ya sé que es totalmente tomado de esa película pero es que no podía imaginar mejor manera, estos dos se han pasado más sus vidas en el campo de batalla que en otro lugar. Gracias a los que han seguido esta historia tan tardada ,como todos mis trabajos, en especial a Victoria porque ella es la razón de que esta historia exista.


End file.
